


非典型恶棍

by a306969940



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies) RPF, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 85,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: Lofter @LOOKINglass“没什么好害怕的，她可是我的仙女教母。”“她也是个大恶棍。”*工业设定，剧情向，私设有，ooc有
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

夫人，他的主人，他想她是孤独的。  
迪艾瓦在城市的上空飞行。他从“缄默之墙”出发，那里囚禁了他的主，远处的恶臭运河把摩斯区和奥斯泰一分为二，碰巧的是，两方的居民都把运河给他们的污染印象强加给对方。夫人不喜欢因为这种事情争吵不休，她命令河流自己收拾，于是河流的流速快了十倍。人们不再为污染物的滞留争吵，而是大声质问他们的孩子被冲到哪里去了。玛琳菲森也因为如此免不了要吃官司，可是传票递不进缄默之墙的大铁门里。他们派了很多人，开了很多机器进来，为此不惜破坏摩斯区的建筑物和绿化来扩展本就狭窄的街道，一丝缝隙都不曾推开。“振翅声于此缄默，过往行人也不得呼喊”，夫人如果不想，那就没有人可以迫使她做。风中的微雨丝丝缕缕融进他的羽毛，让他感觉到舒爽，接着他闻到甜蜜的味道，是糖果厂开工了。迪艾瓦不禁感到精神一振，灰暗天空中的墨点也飞行地越来越快。即使大多数生物用甜蜜形容幸福感，迪艾瓦把这甜蜜看做实实在在的收入。青烟升起，小乌鸦踩着它不断盘旋，他快到目的地，下方正是绿蕨仙子的饮品店。  
他触地就马上化为人形，溅起不少雨水，窗内的温暖灯火引诱他往里面看上一眼，她就坐在屋里。  
“试一下这个，亲爱的。”仙子招呼着爱洛拉尝一尝刚煮好的茶，“我打赌你一定很想念这个。”闪闪发亮的仙尘在振翅间不断掉落，地上，柜台上，杯子里……爱洛拉盯着杯子欲言又止，皱着眉头把这杯“仙女特饮”饮下。电灯摇晃，她的神情随着灯光跳动，窗外的迪艾瓦看不明白那茶是不是要毒死她。  
“太棒了！”她的表情舒展开，然后浮现出惊喜的神情——迪艾瓦不知道该不该把它称作夸张，也许小女孩就是这个样子。“它怎么能够这么美味呢？”  
“这可涉及到我的秘密配方——”  
“什么秘密呀，不过是加了块‘月之雪’方糖罢了。”一旁的红叶仙子看不得绿蕨仙子如此洋洋自得，马上抢过话头，让她好一阵扫兴。  
“别的地方可都没有这么好的东西。”蓝果仙子往橱柜里补着材料，把受潮发霉的茶包一股脑往后甩去，砸在绿蕨仙子的头上，她的表情更加不好看。“人们把这可爱的糖果叫什么来着——”  
“毒品！”绿蕨仙子几乎是吼着说出这个词的，狭小房间内堆的高高的货架止不住颤抖，也把其他两位仙子吓了一跳。  
“三位阿姨，别闹了。”爱洛拉这才出面调停，“咱们没必要总是为一点点小事情争执吧？”尽管她语气严肃，嘴角上还挂着一丝笑容。  
“人们发了疯一样抵制‘月之雪’，真搞不明白为什么……它是精灵们最杰出的作品，糖浆中不止有我们学识中了解到最为优质的材料，在无数次实验下测试出的精心配比，再加上一些小小的魔法——这些都组成使人感受到幸福的诀窍。几十道工艺全部在黑暗中进行，要等到月圆之夜的第一缕月光照耀，一瞬间糖果的表面就会结出类似于冰晶的颗粒，但那不是普通的雪，是来自于月亮的雪：是在无数次缺憾的情况下唯一一次圆满的产物，它带来的是入口所需的坚硬、寒冷的刺激感，与绵柔而甜蜜的糖块本身相得益彰……”蓝果仙子提到月之雪就忍不住夸夸其谈起来，她曾经也参与过糖果的生产。  
“因为口味的独特和高级，一开始无论是在精灵还是在人类这边都大受欢迎。”  
“那也使我们大家伙儿赚了不少。”红叶仙子说。“人类想要工厂在他们这边注册，但是我们的东西根本过不了食品安全检查，不过这不算什么，糖果还是卖的出去。”  
“突然有一天人类宣布月之雪是毒品，并且动用武力摧毁我们的工厂，我们就和大多数非人种族一样失业了。”  
“我搞不懂糖果为什么也被叫做毒品。”爱洛拉摇着头。“一定有机会让他们对精灵的东西改观的。我这次来就是为这件事情努力——”  
“因为我们赚的太多了。”门铃清脆的响声也没能盖住铰链的的嘶吼，似乎在说不欢迎他，迪艾瓦试着笑一笑，“爱洛拉，我说的当然是月之雪的事情。他们就是见不得我们能自己赚钱。人类永远不能自己生产出一块月之雪，对吧，而他们又是那么渴求这种糖果，精灵不给他们，他们就对我们再做一次之前做过的伤害我们的事情。史蒂凡是这个样子，新上任的市长大人更会是这个样子。”  
“迪艾瓦，你太危言耸听了。”  
“不巧夫人也是这么想的。是她带着暗夜族抢来的生产设备，咱们才能设厂，大家伙才有工作，月之雪也能大量生产……爱洛拉，你看看我们，看看这个社区的每一个成员，我从墙那头来，看见的净是破败的景象。以前可不是这样，人类插手摩斯区事务之前，夫人让这里一天比一天好。”  
“可我也是个人类，你们也让我管理摩斯区事务。再者，如果不是玛琳菲森和史蒂芬双方的争斗弄得社区元气大伤，精灵的境遇也不会如此不济……今时不同往日，我希望你和玛琳菲森都能知道，在对方展现出友好相处的意图时，我们得放下偏见。”  
“哦！我在电视上看到你啦，爱洛拉，你现在是…奥斯泰和摩斯区社区联合形象大使？这是什么意思？”绿蕨仙子突然不合时宜地嚷嚷起来，迪艾瓦在笑，鼻子也因为挤上去的笑容越发尖锐。  
“是的，我来这里的目的就是联合两个社区的成员，也为了联合人类和非人种族。”茶已经凉了，她从背包里掏出一沓文件，“教母收到了这份文件吗？我来就是想和她讨论这个政策的细节的…她的性格得多疏导为好。”  
“夫人日理万机，你提的是哪一份文件？”  
“天，迪艾瓦，我说的当然是那份新政策——‘人形’政策，你知道的，只要精灵们化成人形就能在奥斯泰区活动，那可是市中心地区啊，这会让精灵们获得更多机会——”  
“夫人没有读过你说的文件。”  
“即使我在封面上用粉色墨水写‘给我最亲爱的仙女教母’吗？”  
“即使你在封面上写‘给我最亲爱的仙女教母’，用什么颜色都不行，夫人不吃这套。”  
“我应该尝试绿色的。”  
“爱——洛——拉，不行。”  
“那我的提议呢？”  
“变成人形去参加人类的晚宴？”  
爱洛拉连连点头，为迪艾瓦愿意配合激动起来。她真的把这事儿看的很重要。  
“夫人的回答是，如果你能长出翅膀她就化作人形。”  
“早该知道的，她一点都没变。”爱洛拉瘫倒在吧台上，似乎是有些气馁，不过眼珠转了一圈，停在预备坐在旁边的迪艾瓦身上，他知道他和夫人绝对没办法轻松从爱洛拉这里逃开，没忍住叹了口气，“爱洛拉，想知道什么？”  
“我需要和教母面谈！”她突然坐起来。  
“相信我，这不会有什么帮助的。一杯仙女特饮……仙子们，别装作看不见客人啊！”大家都不理迪艾瓦，这让他有些慌神，只剩下个爱洛拉对他一直逼问。  
“她今天会去哪里？在天空塔里宅着，还是去巡视她的小领地？迪艾瓦，别这么冷漠，求你了……求你求你求你……”  
“变成蛤蟆，变成蛤蟆……该死，这魔法紧要关头不管用了……”爱洛拉紧紧搂住迪艾瓦的胳膊乞求他，他更加慌张，甚至要抱头鼠窜，可是他不能。“变种人夜总会！她今晚要去变种人夜总会！”他大喊出来，爱洛拉放开他的瞬间差点要从椅子上挣扎着掉下来。“别和夫人说是我告诉你的！”  
“我向你保证，迪艾瓦。”她想忍住，但还是乐不可支地笑起来，迪艾瓦落荒而逃，随着一阵噼里啪啦的黑烟变成小乌鸦跌跌撞撞地飞走，“小心蒲公英精灵的空气清新剂广告牌！”她赶忙大喊，迪艾瓦还是撞了上去，引得屋子里的人哄堂大笑。  
“对于你要和玛琳菲森面谈这件事情，我还是觉得很不安，尤其是涉及人类事务。”红叶仙子表示了她的担心，紧接着其他两位仙子也赶紧点了点头。玛琳菲森是很强大，但也绝非善类。三位仙子作为人类亲和派，并不把建立摩斯区的玛琳菲森当做偶像崇拜，与迪艾瓦口口声声称其为“主”的做法绝不相同，不管玛琳菲森对政策有什么意见，三位仙子已经保证自己有足够的魔力化为人形，第一个接受人形政策带来的恩惠。她们不仇视人类，这也让爱洛拉的工作从她们这里有个好的开头——而为了有一个好结尾，不管怎么样，爱洛拉都得说服这位关键人物接受，甚至于让她起到带头作用，这样政策的推行就事半功倍……  
“没什么好害怕的，她可是我的仙女教母。”  
“她也是个大恶棍。”  
爱洛拉装作没有听见，背起包顺走门旁边一把破破烂烂的雨伞就上路，折断的伞骨耷拉着，随风、随着她急匆匆的脚步招摇。坑坑洼洼的道路上爬着厚厚的青苔，一不留神就会滑倒，所以她得放慢脚步，小心某个暴躁的植物小精灵从苔藓的缝隙里被挤出来，冲着爱洛拉的庞大背影叽叽喳喳不停。坑里的水不断被她的雨靴踩碎，四周楼房低矮，因此坑中的天空十分澄澈，眼中只有厚重的云朵，然后是爱洛拉踏上去的鞋底。爱洛拉记得玛琳菲森居住在缄默之墙背后的天空塔中，高耸入云，但在墙外是看不见这栋建筑，或者说这颗参天大树的。她不喜欢金属和混凝土组成的建筑，比起裁出木料缓缓建造出一个居所，她宁愿直接把屋子播种下去——听说天空塔的成长用了十年时间，早在爱洛拉没有出生之前就存在，而后史蒂芬深感威胁，设下计谋摘去玛琳菲森的翅膀，逼迫她缔结沉默誓言。在史蒂芬死后，玛琳菲森才打破沉默之誓，找到了被融入缄默之墙两扇铁门中的翅膀。因为她自身不朽的特质，融进铁水的翅膀依旧存在，而缄默之墙的铁门在墙身崩塌殆尽后也依旧伫立。难怪暗夜族把她当做神明崇拜，而这份狂热崇拜让人类对这位现存的神更加恐慌。说到暗夜族——她叹了口气，在拥挤而潮湿的街巷行走实在是太累了，而更糟糕的是在摩斯区根本不存在出租车这种事物，不过长翅膀的暗夜族有时会在天空盘旋，提供空中接送、搬运等服务。她抬眼寻找着他们可能歇脚的旗杆或塔尖，什么也没有。今天不是个适合飞行的好天气，她知道的，他们应该会在家里捧着凤凰的木雕祈祷，或者成群结队在工厂废址和车站附近偷偷兜售月之雪。一个暗夜族小男孩从烟囱里飞出来，全身都被煤灰抹的黑黢黢的。他在做打理烟囱的杂活儿。爱洛拉本来没有考虑让一个小男孩接送，他主动搭话，倒让爱洛拉有些吃惊。  
“爱洛公主，是你吗？”他用手擦着自己的脸蛋，只是越抹越黑，“还在为赶路苦恼？”雨水也淋不掉他身上的煤灰。“我可以帮你的，不过您至少得意思一下……”  
“有时候被叫做公主真让人觉得尴尬……”她小声辩驳着，因为玛琳菲森的关系，暗夜族或多或少对她有所了解。“想挣点零花钱？”  
“我的母亲病了，而妹妹总是很饿。博拉叔叔很照顾我们家，但是人类的药物和食物我们还是很难买得起。”他直接在屋顶上一屁股坐下来，也不管瓦片破裂，污水横流，“要是夫人眷顾我们就好了，她的魔法可以解决一切。”他们不直呼玛琳菲森的名讳，以“夫人”代之。  
“事事指望夫人可不行啊，毕竟她也有忙不过来的时候。如果你们可以在人类的地盘生活并工作，享受到同等的权益，就不用为这些担心了。”  
“从来没有想过这些，爱洛公主。但是，如果夫人不同意，我们就不会接受。”小男孩为自己的脏手感到抱歉，不过爱洛拉并不在意这些，让小男孩把自己的腰带绑到她身上。  
“夫人比你们自己的生活还重要吗？”  
“我的母亲时常说，不能忘恩负义。更何况夫人是我等种族的，这世上谁都知道，只有自己人才会真心待你。”  
“那我是‘自己人’吗？”  
“夫人说是，那就是。”  
小男孩和其他暗夜族死心塌地追随玛琳菲森的态度让爱洛拉深感说服她的必要。可为什么他们这么死心塌地？她想要思考，小男孩一下就腾空，被吊挂起来的爱洛拉一下子就尖叫起来。“镇静…我撑得住你的体重，可你非要这么折磨我的耳朵，我就难保证了。”  
摩斯区的居民纷纷为这两人回望，他们差点以为暗夜族男孩干起了什么偷鸡摸狗的勾当——如果不是爱洛拉叫的和快下锅的鸡一样的话。  
“女士，真希望我能因为噪音多收你一点钱。”  
爱洛拉不敢相信自己已经站在地面上，双腿还止不住的打颤。破烂雨伞早就在空中吓得脱手了，她不该贸然尝试暗夜族天空接送的。不过男孩说过的悲惨境遇很打动她，她也把手头上所有的钱都给了他。“你需要这枚戒指——抱歉忘记了你们不喜欢金属。”她突然想到仙女教母也会为她身上的金属物件感到不适，尤其是铁。于是她把首饰先摘了下来。“变种人夜总会”的灯箱亮起来，雨点打上炙热的灯管滋滋作响。身材魁梧的兽人堵在狭小的入口处，西服在他的身上绷得很紧，绿色的皮肤和翻出嘴唇的獠牙更是让他不怒自威。爱洛拉要进去，被他挡在门外。  
“今天不迎客，请回吧。”  
“对，对，因为玛琳菲森本人要来这儿吧？”爱洛拉没有被他的样子吓到，拿出自己知道的信息来唬他，“她不喜欢音乐，也不喜欢酒会，肯定不是来这儿消遣的，老兄，当然。”  
“请回。”  
“她是来这儿会见宾客的，是吗？我就是她想见的人。”  
“报上名字。”  
“你居然不知道我？我可是社区联合大使，由新任市长亲自推举——”  
“报上名字。”  
“榆木脑袋！”唬一个智商不足的哥布林显然不是什么好计策。“我是你们请来表演的人！”  
“你刚才还说你是玛琳菲森的宾客。快滚。我讨厌撒谎。”  
她看见加长车上长着山羊腿的女人们走下来，从另一个小门走进俱乐部。在这碰一鼻子灰的爱洛拉也赶紧跟过去，小门上写着“员工通道”，她不太明白是哪种类型的员工需要招聘女夜魔的。没有多想就钻了进去。  
昏天黑地的雨中，“变种人夜总会”的灯箱终于在电流的不懈努力下全部亮了起来，组成一幅半人半羊的女性躯体诱人舒展着，躺在巨大马天尼酒杯中的画面。  
而爱洛拉紧跟着女夜魔们，她前面的女孩不停抽动尾巴，把爱洛拉看的眼花缭乱。走到了类似更衣室的地方，大家纷纷走向各式各样的戏服面前挑选起来，麻利地换上——爱洛拉手足无措，她这才想起来她贸然闯入的行为多么愚蠢：她对这地方一无所知。  
“人类，第一次来这儿哈？”叼着烟的女夜魔年纪稍大，俨然一幅大姐头做派。她的口音因为饱经流浪慵懒而性感，“看来不止咱们种族的女孩儿对这种工作有兴趣。去换套衣服——你不会是第一次做这种活儿吧？”  
“在…玛琳菲森在哪？”她有些语无伦次。  
“我关心那个女魔头，还不如看紧自己的饭碗。”她翻了个白眼，转头扔给爱洛拉几件花哨的戏服。“快把这个穿上，被头儿看见你还没准备好，免不了扣钱。”  
“这布料看起来有点少…”事实上，那就是套镶满人工宝石的内衣。  
“别抱怨了，这就是生活。”她说了句法语俚语，然后拿起自己的长尾巴鞭打起爱洛拉好让她动作快点，“我看着你呢，小磨叽。”  
“我感觉…有点儿冷。”爱洛拉被迫穿上那套内衣，女夜魔吹了声挑逗的口哨，她的脸一下子变得绯红。  
“没有什么料啊，丫头，不过够嫩就行。春日里的百合花，哈？”  
“我感觉很糟糕……”  
女夜魔为她披上件毛皮大衣，爱洛拉忍不住思考这是不是真正的毛皮，突然愧疚起来，而女夜魔坚持让爱洛拉把肩头露出来，“这可不是让你取暖用的哈，丫头。”尽管如此，她把宽大的袖口攥的紧紧的，然后环抱在胸前，被推搡着坐在梳妆台前面，又被推搡着走出了明亮的后台，来到舞池：中央放着巨大的马天尼酒杯，爱洛拉不知道这是拿来干什么的，他们会把酒倒在大酒杯里饮用吗？这听起来很符合暴发户的作风。四周昏暗，只有或蓝或绿的诡异灯光照耀，她举目四下望去，寻找着那个熟悉的身影。没有，没有，还是没有，眼看着要被推进舞池里，从某个黑暗的角落，她发现人群拥挤——一定不简单的。女孩儿们纷纷围着一张沙发坐着，躺在附近的地板，妩媚地抚摸着沙发上的男人：他西装革履，俨然一幅严肃政客的模样，另一边却冷清很多，脸色阴沉的暗夜族随从站在一边，因为翅膀太占地方，挤得女孩们连连后退。爱洛拉又看见一个长卷发的男人挂着尴尬表情站在一边，迪艾瓦，当然是他。想到他们中间隔着一个空位，因为人影交叠她看不清是谁，她的心脏突然猛烈跳动，她了冲上去——  
“仙女教母！”  
音乐此时响了起来，把爱洛拉的呼声野蛮地挤开。因此她只能往前跑，迪艾瓦注意到她，尴尬的表情略有化解，然后伸出手去指她，博拉也侧过身望她，翅膀随着转身让出好大一个空隙。还不等爱洛拉看见他们之间坐着的人是谁，她的尖细鞋跟一个不稳，缠上毛皮大衣的下摆，随着一阵难堪的撕裂声和尖叫，她跌倒在博拉身边，双手不知道紧紧抓着谁的膝盖。  
气氛突然凝固。博拉带着不解的表情望向迪艾瓦，后者发不出声，只是一个劲地眉飞色舞着。爱洛拉的双手把丝质长裙拉的紧绷，当她昏头昏脑地抬起头望去，玛琳菲森的脸同样也是紧绷着的。  
“…好啊，好啊……”爱洛拉念起玛琳菲森的口头禅，想要化解一下尴尬的气氛，却更加不合时宜。她试着站起来，紧接着玛琳菲森看见她的暴露穿着，眼珠子都得瞪出来。  
“你穿成这样是想怎样？想用糟糕的穿着品味把我吓死？你差一点就成功了。”  
“这个之后再解释……我有更重要的事情和你说。”  
“不，免谈，除非你把你裸露的地方捂严实了再说。迪艾瓦，我该给你个解释的机会吗，她怎么到这儿来了？”  
迪艾瓦冲上来想要说两句，玛琳菲森一指，他马上变成了只蟾蜍，掉在茶几上委屈地咕哝着。“爱洛公主，你愿意给他一个吻让他变回人形吗？”  
“认真的？”  
玛琳菲森缓缓地点头。  
“不要。我觉得他当蟾蜍当的挺开心的，我们还是谈正事吧。”  
迪艾瓦为表抗议撞倒了一只酒杯，因为好奇心尝了一口，一蹬腿就四脚朝天地倒下了。  
“玛琳菲森夫人？”政客突然提醒着。  
“我和他还有事情要谈，爱洛拉。你来的不是时候。博拉，别光在一边看着，做点什么。”  
爱洛拉还没来得及憋出眼泪，对玛琳菲森放射无敌可怜的哀求目光，一只强有力的大手把她拽出来，脸上趴着爪痕刺青的暗夜族男人用身体和大翅膀把她们隔开。她跳上去推他，锤他坚石一样的胸口都无济于事，她差点要咬他的翅膀，身后传来喧嚣。  
“你怎么在这里磨磨蹭蹭的？表演快开始了！”  
女夜魔们拖着爱洛拉来到大酒杯旁。“什么表演？”爱洛拉根本坳不过这些半人半羊的女人，她们肯定也有野兽的蛮力。她几近哭喊出来。  
“拜托，这是个脱衣舞酒吧，还能有什么表演？”  
“什么——啊——！”她身上的毛皮大衣被粗暴地剥掉，好在四下除了玛琳菲森那一桌根本就没什么顾客，没人为爱洛拉的首秀喝倒彩。博拉似笑非笑，挑起眉毛，看着爱洛拉被推上吊索，升至一定高度，紧接着她一屁股就坐进了酒杯里。尖叫，当然，还能有什么呢？他是不是应该大喊着让她在酒杯里滑一圈？他没说话，因为玛琳菲森猛地站起来，把他背后的空气全都挤开。  
“她会没事的。可怜的女孩，总是这么鲁莽。”  
“仙女教母救我！”她坐在在水里，甚至没办法在酒杯里站起来。  
“我看够了。”  
博拉原以为玛琳菲森会有什么动作，她只是伸出双手蒙上了自己的眼睛。“迪艾瓦，是你把她招惹来的，你接下来几天休想变成其他东西。”  
“玛琳菲森！”爱洛拉的哀嚎越来越响，玛琳菲森转而捂住自己的耳朵，翅膀伸在前面挡住自己的视线。博拉招呼着政客离开，一直对人类态度不怎么好的他语气自然是十分粗暴。虽然对这一幕颇有不解，被呵斥着离开的政客也无心观察，夹上公文包就往外走。爱洛拉仍旧不屈不挠地尖叫，大喊着玛琳菲森，好像她马上要在不足一尺深的水里淹死。  
“我不用睁眼也能知道，工作人员吓得已经把秋千荡到她的跟前了。”  
“夫人，你是对的，然而她看都不看那秋千一眼。”  
“哦。蠢女孩。”  
爱洛拉在酒杯里不住挥舞手臂，溅起水花，然后液滴在空中飞舞，重力拉扯着它左右摇摆，然后下坠，把膨胀的泡沫砸出个小洞，一下子陷进去。她的手也按下去，白花花的泡沫先是破开，接着一拥而上，一只塑料鸭子从上面飘了过去，紧接着景象随着被举过的高脚杯倒转，作为背景色的酒液，浴缸里的小鸭子，浸泡其中的爱洛拉，全都灌向玛琳菲森的嘴唇。  
“天空塔…设施依旧那么齐全。”出尽洋相的爱洛拉泡在木质的浴缸里，闭起双眼试图忘掉一天的疲惫。每一个房间，每一件家具都是这棵树长出来的，它们具有生命。除了木头外玛琳菲森还需要别的材料，于是玻璃器皿成了她的第二钟爱。几乎每一个房间都有露台，浴室也不例外。葱郁的叶片簇拥天空，玛琳菲森看着从奥斯泰处打上天空的灯光，把整个天空染成黯淡的红色。  
“所以，你找我有什么事情？”她这样说着，心思却在别处。酒也是良好的魔法载体，她回想。  
“我想问你关于人形政策的看法。”爱洛拉扒住浴缸边缘，把下巴撑在交叠的双臂上，专注地看着玛琳菲森。  
“问我同不同意？即使我不同意，也不影响他们执行。或者说，这和我们有什么关系？”  
“当然有！”她挺直身子，差点就要站起来，“这是我们融合的第一步啊。人类排斥、害怕精灵，就是因为他们对精灵一无所知，魔法对于一个现代社会也是难以理解的，如果我们能创造一个彼此深入了解的机会——”  
“我亲爱的小野兽，你可能忘记了一点：他们的动机是什么。据我所知，奥斯泰那边的日子也不好过吧？突然拉拢曾经迫害过的群体，我对此表示怀疑。”  
“没什么好怀疑的。市长本人对人类和精灵共同的未来持相当乐观的态度。”  
“我得说，这让我着实有点小感动。如果这事发生在我遭遇亲爱的史蒂芬之前的话。”  
“今时不同往日。”  
“这是谁的提议？”玛琳菲森突然问道。  
“是市长夫人，英格瑞斯提出来的，她是一位市议员。”  
“告诉这位，英格瑞斯女士，让她别忘记亲爱的史蒂芬局长大力推行的魔法禁令。我想她不会因为这点把支持她政策的精灵拘捕起来吧，变作人形需要魔法——她最好不会。”  
“他们马上就会对‘沉默禁令’进行修改了。像史蒂芬局长这样在议会一手遮天的局面不会发生的。”  
“那这位英格瑞斯女士一手遮天的局面呢？”  
“好教母，你别那么多疑好吗？她仅仅是个议员而已，怎么能和拥有武力的警察局局长相提并论呢。”  
“谨慎是没有错的，小野兽。人类的世界比你想象的更加复杂。即使我割爱让你去人类的学校学习，走到他们中去……你还是单纯的让人发慌。”  
“我没有。”她抗议，“我都快变成大人了。”  
“你还差得很。”玛琳菲森的大手按住爱洛拉的头，把这颗拔出来的葱插回浴缸里。爱洛拉在水面上吐着泡泡。  
“又怎么了？”她稍微把爱洛拉松开。她的嘴终于可以浮上来。  
她吐出一口水，“那位英格瑞斯女士邀请你参加晚宴。”  
“是她女儿降生所举办的晚宴？我一定会让小家伙昏睡个几百年的。”  
“不——行——”  
“只是开玩笑。”玛琳菲森歪过头去，少见的顽皮神情。  
“事实上她儿子都和我差不多大了，您也就别想了。”  
“我也可以让她儿子做个几百年山羊。”  
“玛琳菲森式的幽默可以打住了。我在谈正事，仙女教母！”  
“说吧，我这对角和两大片黑翅膀怎么才能不把人类小孩吓哭，不让人们拿着武器对我指指点点？”  
“这就是英格瑞斯邀请您去这个宴会的关键！她需要您化去角和翅膀，变为人形参加宴会，以表对新政策的支持……”  
玛琳菲森把手抽了回去，站起来的一瞬间，爱洛拉再也看不见她脸上的笑意。  
“这就是她派你来劝说我的目的？”  
“不，不…仙女教母，没有人派遣我，我是自愿替她传达邀请的。您别生气。这个政策，对精灵，对于你，对于我都很重要。”爱洛拉慌忙抓住她的裙摆，害怕她就此拂袖离去。“你也看得见摩斯区的现状，大伙根本就没有正经工作，食物渐渐紧缺，我们需要人类远大于他们需要我们。我们也需要澄清月之雪糖果，甚至把我们的魔法变成可以利用的资源……人类也应该清楚魔法的价值，他们一旦有探求的意向，我们就有优势。”  
“爱洛拉。”玛琳菲森的语调冷漠，“你知道大多数精灵的魔法少的可怜吗？”  
“可是你能做到——我们只需要展现出友好交往的意向就行了。去参加宴会吧，教母。人形政策是有机会修改的。”  
“我需要时间考虑。”  
“好的，我过会儿再来问你。”  
玛琳菲森张开翅膀，从露台处冲出去，飞到更高的树枝上。月色暗淡，星辰难寻，只有放肆地打上天的灯光，和在一片暗红天空下静静沉睡的摩斯区，灯盏寥寥，余下的是沉睡的植物精灵随着呼吸忽明忽暗的微光。有谁知道这城寨林立的地方居然种不出可以吃的东西？突然人类就带着食物来了，还有高效的医疗物品，甚至高效的生产方式，各色科技……那就是人类的魔法。让玛琳菲森能感到惭愧的一点就是，他们的魔法是每一个人都能享用的，似乎取之不竭，而她的魔法对比起来则远远不够。她委身史蒂芬，想要让人类带他们走出困境，却被迫忍受缄默之苦。  
爱洛拉帮助她走出来，现在她想帮助其他精灵走出去。爱洛拉当然值得相信，其他人呢，英格瑞斯呢？她的眉头越皱越紧，月色深陷其中的沟壑。她突出而尖削的颧骨诉说着她是个满腹诡计的女人，难以相信其他人简直是再正常不过的事情。爱洛拉穿戴好，从另一边的树枝阶梯走了上来——阶梯是玛琳菲森折翼时期的产物。  
“仙女教母？”她在后面轻轻唤着，怕惊动玛琳菲森。“还在考虑宴会的事情？”  
她点头。  
“我也真心希望您能以本身的姿态，自豪地出现在人类面前。可是事情总有无奈的地方——您看我也不是什么都不懂。尝试一下总不坏吧？就当是参加一个化妆舞会。”  
“什么是化妆舞会？”  
“呃……不重要，我的意思是假装大家都是精灵就好了。”  
“你很希望我去吗？”  
“是的，简直不要太想。”  
“我的餐桌礼仪很坏。”  
“他们应该会对你降低要求的，毕竟你可是大名鼎鼎的玛琳菲森啊。”  
“我希望不是恶名昭彰。”  
“你同意去啦？”  
“我暂时接受了。”  
“太好了！”爱洛拉冲上去拥抱玛琳菲森，差点要让她们两个从高空中摔下去。玛琳菲森还是面无表情，不愿意多说一句浇灭爱洛拉的兴致。“我需要一个人待会儿。”她说。  
“好的，仔细思考参加宴会得穿什么吧。”  
一些很久远的事情浮现脑海，那些她不愿意告诉爱洛拉的事情，远远比在她身上施下诅咒更让人难以接受的事情。摩斯区在史蒂芬之前就是一块人类和精灵共同居住的地方，他们想要赶尽杀绝，于是玛琳菲森全把他们赶出去，这无可厚非。在她来到这块地方之前时，年纪不大的她似乎是在世界上流浪，以赐福之名施下诅咒，戏弄人类，直到康纳尔和博拉：她的同族发现了她，并把她带向部族现在的聚集地，这就是她来到摩斯区的故事。她询问他们想如何利用她的魔法，与攻击性强的博拉不同，康纳尔居然提出他想要一个让人类和精灵都能感受到幸福的魔咒，月之雪的雏形就在这个时候出现，年轻气盛的玛琳菲森马上就带人抢下人类的货运火车，他们有了实现愿景的工具。月之雪大获成功，暗夜族和其他精灵一下子变得富足起来，紧接着就是独立——这是人类最不愿意接受的局面。在气氛最为紧张，游行队伍活动最为频繁的时候，康纳尔没有放弃和平共处的愿望，于是他就推着小推车，虔诚地在地面上步行，免费向人群和精灵发放最为优质的月之雪。  
他们在暗巷里发现他翻到的小推车，洁白的月之雪在他的血泊中融化，爆发出甜蜜而腥臭的气息。他的脸被铁指虎打的稀烂，黑檀木肤色的他因为鲜血浸染越发漆黑。他们用铁刀薅他的翅膀，砍他的角，刀口因为反复切入形状并不利落。她握紧拳头，为这些懦弱而阴险的物种表现出失望和愤怒。紧接着整个摩尔区都听见她的怒吼，她开始诅咒起全人类的命运，要让所有人为此付出代价。  
暗夜族原本就是天生的战士。他们轻轻松松地就冲进楼房，男人没来得及发出怒吼就被打倒在地，接着几天几夜只有妇孺的哭声。他们还在犹豫要不要对女人和孩子动手，玛琳菲森把他们全都带向了结冰的叹息河。如果他们能走回人类聚集地，那就放他们回去，她这样讲，高高在上地在桥头注视他们，怒吼着止步不前的哭喊着的人。  
河心处的冰层薄弱，她心满意足地看着他们相继尖叫，跌进冰窟，消失在白茫茫的天地之中。女人为了减少重量毅然将自己走不动路的孩子抛弃，她让博拉拉满弹弓，把人类用来伤害他们的铁弹丸打向女人的后脑勺。小孩子小心翼翼地行走，河面宽阔，天气严寒，他刚触及对岸便累的昏倒过去，玛琳菲森注视着他被冻死。  
无人通行。她看着中心裂开条口子的河面，它和她一同张开嘴笑着，她露出藏在血红嘴唇里的尖牙。  
愈加狂乱的风雪中，女孩想要后退，摇摇晃晃地朝摩斯区走来。她不笑了，朝女孩吼，博拉再次拉满弹弓，却迟迟不发。她想要质问博拉为什么犹豫，风中女孩的面容依稀可见。  
爱洛拉。  
她从回忆与狂想中清醒过来，惊慌地望着那片模糊的月亮，因为渺小而显得高远，遥不可及。它像羸弱的老人半开半合的肿胀独眼，注视着同样因为老化而毫无生气的摩斯区的漆黑楼宇，对混在其中的女人的黑影视而不见。她从黑暗中伸出双手蒙住各种生物的口鼻，迷晕后便包进袋子，抛向停在下水道沟渠中的汽艇。  
只差一点点了。她一个翻身跳出栏杆，跨上了汽艇，麻利地启动发动机，它的咳嗽声慢慢连贯，变成了逐渐远去的呼啸。破开的水波尖锐地指向船尾，指向叹息河，在急流中歪歪扭扭，时断时续地指向奥斯泰。戴黑色手套的手伸进怀中，摸出一支散发橙色微光的花。她的眼神看起来没有变化，在微光中，急流中，对岸人的呼喊着帮助靠岸的声音，袋子里精灵的挣扎声中，她似乎什么也听不见，什么也看不见，手指深深地按进藏在腰间的短剑，即使形状怪异而尖锐，她不觉得痛苦。琴声缠绕着她，把一切惊恐的声音都排挤在外 ，尽管那琴声和惊恐全都没有真实存在过。  
于是她一往无前。  
码头处多了一些身穿防护服的搬运工，他们把活蹦乱跳的黑袋子卸下来，极快地通过一小段距离便丢上卡车。女人拉下了面罩，像一个面容呆滞的人偶。  
“快上车吧。英格瑞斯女士还在等你的捷报呢。”他们催促她一同离开。  
“我在听。”  
“听什么？”  
“琴声。管风琴。”她的口音并无跌宕起伏。  
随行人员在江风中打了几个寒战，“我除了水声什么也没听见。咱们快离开吧，别耽误了研究。”  
“是的，为了能猎杀那最优美，最邪恶的生物。”  
“为了人类，为了奥斯泰。”他附和着。她坐在车上，接连不断的路灯像放映着的空的胶片。  
“为了人类，为了奥斯泰！”英格瑞斯经常用这句激昂澎湃的标语作为演讲的结束。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有必要提醒一下大家风格略黑暗，食用愉快

“为了人类，为了奥斯泰！”英格瑞斯经常用这句激昂澎湃的标语作为演讲的结束。她理解英格瑞斯是个冠冕堂皇的人，英格瑞斯本人甚至不觉得这是冠冕堂皇，对于侍女来说，这并不重要。市长夫人在孤儿院，那个糟糕的地方发现了她，尽管英格瑞斯最初的目的是作秀，装作热情地投入救助与教育儿童的工作中，英格瑞斯注意到这个行为举止古怪的女孩：她正试图把藤条捅进麻雀腐烂的眼窝。因为虐待和忽视而变的冷酷残忍，这就是这位侍女曾经的一切，英格瑞斯试图告诉她她存在于世界上的意义，除了受那原罪之苦外更加深刻的使命。她漫无边际地为女孩加上种种意向，说她要为某种神圣的目标献身，要成为猎杀恐惧的勇士，终结人们悲惨命运的英雄……身受重伤，躺在病床时她就想的明明白白，这些头衔和使命只不过是想让她心甘情愿地，轰轰烈烈地牺牲。英格瑞斯哄骗她，要她付诸热情，她并不在乎。她就是不在乎英格瑞斯对待她如同工具，如同傻子。 她还是唯命是从，在某种意义上说，她纵容英格瑞斯对她做的一切。爱不可能出现在一个疯子的字典里，她是，英格瑞斯亦然。  
“你叫什么名字？”英格瑞斯当年这样问年纪尚小的她。  
“伯劳鸟。”她撒了谎。英格瑞斯看得出来。  
“我很喜欢这个名字。你把别的什么生物穿起来过吗？”  
“他的眼睛。”侍女指向坐在墙角的脏兮兮的独眼男孩。“我趁他睡觉的时候做的。如果他不叫出来，他本来应该死。”  
“他做了什么？”  
侍女不说话了。英格瑞斯望过去，试图吸引她涣散的精神。  
“你好？”英格瑞斯试图搭话。  
“你能听见吗？”  
“听见什么？”她往四周望，只有脏兮兮的孩子们和离他们远远的摄影师。  
“琴声，从教堂传来的。管风琴。神父说我有一天也能弹奏。他把我带到小房间去…没有兑现承诺。”  
英格瑞斯突然明白了什么，她不微笑了，却也没有半分震惊和愤怒。“神父后来怎么样了？”  
“换了个教区继续工作。”  
“孩子，我有个提议。”  
据人们说，神父的死状异常可怕。有人用多根尖细木棒把他反复穿刺，而在最后为他戴上荆棘冠，深深勒进双眼，面部血液横流。市长看着这则晨报新闻异常震惊，握着茶杯的手止不住颤抖。侍女拭干桌面为他添茶，市长约翰兴许是太震惊，没有注意到，年轻侍女的手指，因为编织什么事物而被勒出、刮蹭出条条血痕。  
他自然也无从知道，他的妻子，英格瑞斯，成了为某人带去公平与正义的英雄。  
被称作伯劳鸟的红发侍女在车内安静的回忆中昏昏欲睡，忘记把脑内的管风琴奏鸣。他们穿过亨利克大街，路过公寓聚集区，照英格瑞斯的话来说，这是丑陋但不可或缺的穷人区。酗酒男人的怒吼，女人的哭泣声，灯盏被谋杀了睡眠一般惊醒，很快又若无其事地熄灭，在滚滚灰尘与车辆引擎的躁动中只剩下幽幽啜泣。她也能听见黑暗中某人反复切割东西的声音，刀刃接触骨血发出的濡湿脆响，在夜晚的腥咸空气中“啪嚓”的响着。这足以让人疯狂了。车辆开过尚未关张的肉铺，她的绿眼睛望着倦怠的屠夫，似乎是他手起刀落的动作，猛的敲下了管风琴的琴键。  
他们的地方在不远处的楼房，窗户全被木条和砖块封死，偶尔会留一两个小眼供里面的人往外窥探。伯劳去敲大楼的铁门，抬眼望着门旁的摄像机。“我带来你想要的东西了。”她这么说。搬着黑袋子的人动作十分麻利，生怕有别人看见他们钻进铁门。  
“这两个作为你的活体实验品，其他的作为原料的‘苗床’。”  
矮小丑陋的地精借助着电动轮椅靠近她，或者说他是站在电动轮椅上的。“不错，体型都不小，作为亡灵花的苗床，养分已经足够了。”  
“我们已经等得够久了。需要多少亡灵花才能杀死玛琳菲森？”伯劳眼里空无一物，让地精觉得她更像是个机器人。  
“我可以从苗床，也就是这些精灵的尸体里提取出利于亡灵花生长的物质，直接滴在根部。我们需要亡灵花的浓缩汁液……然后再用其他的油把它稀释。环境恶化和精灵丧葬习惯的变化使亡灵花越来越难以寻觅了，我希望你们可以知道，亡灵花制成武器和弹药几乎是不可能完成的设想。我会把这些材料做成古老的剑油，保证一击必杀。”  
“这不是我们当初想要的。”  
“但只有玛琳菲森才需要被一击必杀。你们最想让她死得透彻吧？这是达到目的的唯一办法。况且我知道你有她的羽毛。亡灵花剑油的方案是可行的。”  
你也在歌唱着解放吧？  
她手指深陷短剑的柄，一根倒刺已经悄然扎破她的皮肤。短剑正是铁水包裹玛琳菲森的羽毛所制成，与羽毛主人一样，具有不朽的特性。

奥斯泰皇冠大酒店外被警车围得水泄不通，安保工作正热火朝天地进行。帕西瓦尔警官正在和酒店经理协调，在年轻警官菲力看来，膀大腰圆的帕西瓦尔挥舞起手臂示意的动作像是要抽那文质彬彬的经理两巴掌似的。他倚靠在警用摩托旁边，手上抓着从警署大楼免费打到的咖啡，谁都知道他这个年轻人尚且是个菜鸟，菲力站在帕西瓦尔附近也撑不了什么场面，索性作罢。他今天早上还陪同爱洛拉去裁缝街上挑选礼服，不仅是因为他这个菜鸟服装品味多高档，或者他是爱洛拉的好友，是市长约翰的儿子，在议会里叱诧风云的女议员英格瑞丝的儿子。对于他选择当一个普普通通的警员这件事情让周围的人都不太能够理解，甚至经常被同事嘲讽他不具有足够的男子气概。菲力表面上对他们的不看好满不在乎，但像每一个年轻人一样，他急于证明自己。自打上岗的第一天起他就开始翻看档案里那些经年累月的骇人悬案，将每一个细节都倒背如流。对于今晚的宴会重要来宾玛琳菲森，菲力自然也是做了不少功课：“暗夜族”帮派的首领，目前陷入无政府状态摩斯区的实际掌权者，拥有数不胜数的犯罪记录，却因为某种原因被史蒂芬局长一笔勾销……他听过一些传言，譬如史蒂芬鬼迷心窍地爱上了这个女魔头，但后者对他显然没有半分温情。他把这想法说给爱洛拉听时，她着急的差点要用衣架打爆他的头，尤其是提及杀父仇人这件事情。  
尽管爱洛拉强调玛琳菲森是无害的，他想起叹息河上的事情还是会感到头皮发麻。据母亲说那些尸体统统在下游的化工厂附近找到，而且是直到开春才有人发现，妇孺的尸体成群结队地出现在污水横流的河滩上，像是搁浅的鲸群。唯一的好处就是，在工厂的刺鼻气味中，尸臭反而不那么明显。约翰和菲力极少对英格瑞斯的黑色幽默感同身受。  
你知道玛琳菲森曾经做过什么吗？他想要和爱洛拉讲，想要告诉她真相，或者仅仅是想表现自己懂得比她多，他妈的他真想什么都不在乎，可是爱洛拉根本就不会听这种在奥斯泰泛滥的流言蜚语。菲力不懂挫败感哪里来的，他就是没办法顶替掉玛琳菲森在爱洛拉心中的位置，在她心中很大的一片位置，无论是家人还是爱人——他捶了下摩托车的皮质坐垫，为穿上礼服美的让人心惊的爱洛拉生气，为她提到玛琳菲森的温柔目光而生气。  
“小子，愣着干嘛，快来帮忙！”帕西瓦尔招呼他。菲力放下纸杯，念了几句在家里绝不能说的脏话便过去了。“妈的，我一定要找到她犯罪的证据！”  
玛琳菲森连一个喷嚏都打不出来。她在摩斯区的裁缝街上，当然，摩斯区一点也不输给奥斯泰，尤其是规模。迪艾瓦正在尽全力审视镜子里的自己，偶尔会对身上的礼服指指点点，与漂浮在他身边的小精灵叽叽喳喳地说着话，她听不清，反正迪艾瓦说的大部分都是废话，而裁缝店的精灵，她想顶多就是说自己的手艺多么纯正罢了，没什么可在意的。迪艾瓦就像个第一次和女人约会的小男孩，才准备停当就跑到玛琳菲森面前问“如何”，捏着自己额头昏昏欲睡的玛琳菲森只甩过去个不耐烦的眼光，迪艾瓦瞬间泄了气，背过身去才听见她说“很好”。  
“我们的安排是什么样的？”她问。  
“恐怕我们得走到叹息河桥头，然后把吊桥放下来——奥斯泰那边很早就把他们那半边放下来了，你知道的。”玛琳菲森给了一个不要说废话的眼神，迪艾瓦只能加快进度，“他们派了司机来接我们：鉴于我们不了解奥斯泰市区的布局。他们原话就是这样的。”  
“我想一定不会派马车司机吧？咱们非得坐金属盒子？”  
“为了缓解，爱洛拉和我们同乘。那里面是舒服的皮椅子和橡胶内饰，按照你一贯的要求没有金属。”  
“哦，派一个喋喋不休的蠢女孩同行，真是让人感到放松啊。”  
“没必要这么挖苦爱洛拉，你明明就很喜欢她。”  
“是吗？你来说说连我自己都不知道的事情啊？”  
迪艾瓦想到今天是从蛤蟆变回人形的第一天，马上闭紧了嘴巴。  
玛琳菲森早就提前准备好变身魔法，外套平服地贴着她没有翅膀的背部，让她想起一些很不好的事情。她总觉得走不稳路，尤其是发现头顶上那对角没有办法化去，没有翅膀在后面平衡，感觉要一头栽倒。因此她走到哪里都首先想要坐下，甚至想现在把迪艾瓦变成一匹马直接骑到桥头。  
玛琳菲森对“走”这个词从未如此深恶痛绝过。  
日暮西山，倾泄出金光。爱洛拉站在奥斯泰桥头，车辆安静地停在一边，司机颇有礼貌地询问她是否可以抽一支烟，她同意了，于是他下车，面对金光普照的摩斯区点了一支。爱洛拉也在车外等，她看着摩斯区那边的吊桥，孤傲地抬起脚，像是这个饱受折磨的城市被人类和精灵一通老拳后嘴里仅仅残留的下门牙。像是一颗炽热的卵滚进了柔软而阴暗的巢穴，她看见太阳逐渐变成血红色，向拥抱它的低矮楼宇下沉，不曾被任何高耸的剪影切割。摩斯区很安静，或者在人类眼里来说，这应该是荒凉破败的景象，司机面对这一切的沉静缓缓吐出一口烟气，随后烟气悄然消逝，似乎只是一声无谓的叹气，印证着爱洛拉脑子里的猜想。她什么时候会来呢？江风吹拂下爱洛拉没忍住抱起双臂，司机马上注意到这一点，贴心询问要不要先进车子里等候。她拒绝了。她想要玛琳菲森能第一眼看见她。  
卡住吊桥的树枝悄然缩回，随着尖锐的金属摩擦声和不断剥落的油漆残片，摩斯区的那半边桥缓缓下降，巨大的黑影在两边吊桥对接之后终于被踩在脚下，叹息河在它们的相聚下不断叹息。  
爱洛拉看见两个人影远远地站在桥的那边，尽管那对角还是戳着她的眼，她想这至少有所改变，在想出不让其他参加宴会的人惊慌的办法前先朝对面挥了挥手。  
“爱洛拉！你能把车开到这边来吗？”迪艾瓦朝她大喊。  
“什么？”  
“夫人一路走来，累坏了。”玛琳菲森甚至没余力甩给大声嚷嚷让她难堪的迪艾瓦一个白眼。  
司机瞪着长着角的女人身影发呆，爱洛拉拍了他一把，他颤抖了一下，手上的烟掉在地上。  
“天哪。这就是恶魔的样子吗？”  
“你最好不要在她面前说这句话。”  
司机总是忍不住在行程中透过后视镜去瞟玛琳菲森几眼，迪艾瓦马上察觉到，干咳几声想要爱洛拉的注意，好让她提醒司机几句，就像玛琳菲森说的那样，爱洛拉并没有想象中那么机灵。  
“迪艾瓦，你嗓子怎么了？”  
“我……不，一点小事情而已，不用在意。”他又开始干咳，伴随着一阵眉飞色舞。  
“迪艾瓦，再发出声音，我就把你的脖子扭断。”语毕她恶狠狠地望后视镜里瞪了一眼，一些挖人眼珠子的威胁很快就脱口而出，只要他讨厌的目光继续盯着她。  
“我以为这种粗野的事情只有博拉才做得出来。”迪艾瓦小声抗议。  
“胡说，博拉可是连只鸡都不忍心杀的。”  
“但是我能。”这句话她说得咬牙切齿，迪艾瓦下意识地捂住自己的脖子，好让玛琳菲森磨得咯咯作响的尖牙冷静一下。司机虽然一言不发，却把车子开的飞快。灯火辉煌的奥斯泰皇冠大酒店很快就从城市林立的楼宇中闯出来，喧闹的行人也被负责安保的警方驱散，无论是迪艾瓦还是玛琳菲森都对红蓝交加的光芒和时不时扎进耳朵的警笛声异常反感，好巧不巧的，指挥他们停车的年轻警察本应该让他们快速通过，却极其不敬业地走上来和爱洛拉寒暄。这让玛琳菲森怒气更甚，只是碍于在人类的地盘不好发作罢了。  
“嗨，爱洛拉。”  
“你好，菲力。我以为你今天会呆在里面。”  
“谁知道，可能我就喜欢在外面吹风吧。这位就是玛琳菲森夫人吧？久仰大名。”  
爱洛拉专门让出个空间好让他们互相认识，尽管菲力有些小缺点，但爱洛拉相信他是个正人君子，也值得介绍给玛琳菲森。  
她面无表情，转过眼珠瞟了他一眼就作罢。那神情仿佛在说“你他妈是谁啊”，菲力想，那就让她继续高傲下去吧。他不缺乏时间，更不缺乏把玛琳菲森逮捕的自信。  
“祝你有个愉快的夜晚，夫人。”  
“我认识你。”玛琳菲森突然说话了，着实让菲力有些惊讶。  
“是吗，我——”  
后方的车队已经排起长龙，喇叭声聒噪地响起来，但没有太久。菲力对这帮混蛋心知肚明，可能在后排某个他看不见的地方，坐在车里的名流臭着脸让他们的助理拨响帕西瓦尔的电话，要让这个拖慢他们入场的小混蛋当场爆破。虽然菲力并不在意被称为麻烦制造者，目前护住自己的屁股最为重要，然后才是查玛琳菲森的事情。他麻利地指挥他们的车子通过，不再想之前是在哪里见过玛琳菲森。  
迪艾瓦第一个下车帮女士们拉开车门，他总是乐此不疲。  
“礼服很棒，爱洛拉。”  
“你的也是…虽然这里大多数人穿的都是黑色套装，不过我想再隆重也无可厚非吧。”她看见迪艾瓦捋了捋身后的燕尾，明明穿的像一位品味考究的先生，脸上总是挂着一副孩童的生动表情。他今天把长发扎了起来，扎得很好，看起来颇为浪漫——他在打扮自己这方面绝不留余力，或者应该说他这点随他的主人。  
“百分百的羊毛料，乌鸦就是喜欢薅羊毛对吧？”他的笑容总是会把鼻子挤成尖锐的形状，让人感觉他并不是真心实意地感到高兴，但事实上迪艾瓦的心思很简单。爱洛拉附和着点头，满脑子想的是爪子缠在羊毛里，因此被困在羊背上的乌鸦。  
“迪艾瓦，你还记得你走不动路的主人吗？”玛琳菲森在车内大喊，感受到愠怒的迪艾瓦脸色突然变得苍白，一溜烟地跑到车旁，这让爱洛拉想到做错事情被母亲训斥的小男孩——只是这位母亲未免严厉多了。  
酒店外人不算多，还是有令人不舒服的议论声和指指点点。玛琳菲森本来就是个高大的女性，那对角更是高傲而优雅地扬起，像是破开海面的鲨鱼脊背，人们自动为玛琳菲森一行让出通路，接待的服务员畏畏缩缩，直到迪艾瓦亲自帮玛琳菲森拉下外套，直直向服务生的脸丢过去。  
跟在后面的爱洛拉被面前这一幕惊呆了。不是因为人们的表现对玛琳菲森多不敬，也不是因为迪艾瓦表现的多么生气，而是玛琳菲森的穿着：那件长裙几乎要露出她整个背部。在大片柔嫩、细腻而苍白的肌肤上，栖息着黑色羽翼化作的纹身。羽毛赋予她背部皮肤额外的肌理，爱洛拉似乎能感受到层次分明的根根羽毛在她的肌肤里连续浮动……她差点就要伸手去摸了，如果不是玛琳菲森发现了这一点，把她伸出去的手抓在自己掌心里的话。  
“只是变形药水的一些副作用。”  
“很美…我是说，没有关系，它看起来很美。”被抓个正着的爱洛拉突然慌张起来，不知道该不该抬头看玛琳菲森的眼睛。  
“很好。”玛琳菲森放开她，“我们去位置上吧。”她撒开手的一瞬间，爱洛拉居然有些气愤，气玛琳菲森还是气她自己？她不清楚，所以暂时不想和任何人说话。迪艾瓦喜欢夸夸其谈，步伐落后了女士们好大一段距离，即使是这样爱洛拉还是能听见他和老绅士互相吹牛，“迪艾瓦！”她没忍住喊了出来，他颤抖着，连同手中的酒都洒出来不少，“长角的是玛琳菲森，这个是小玛琳菲森……恕我失陪，老先生。”  
“爱洛公主，又怎么了？”  
“你不觉得你离自己的主人太远了吗？”  
不解的表情顿时就出现在迪艾瓦的脸上，他指指置身事外的玛琳菲森，再用夸张的肢体动作指指自己，再激动地指向爱洛拉。“你是突然得了失语症吗？”  
“他的意思是，我和他的事，关你什么事。”玛琳菲森解释着，慢悠悠喝下一口开胃酒，迪艾瓦深以为然地点着头，只有爱洛拉的脸色越发紫青。  
“主仆俩没一个好东西。”  
“我们本来就不是。爱洛拉，你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”她要瘫软在餐桌上。  
“我喜欢你的礼服。当然，你挺直上半身，面带微笑的样子更漂亮。”  
“是真的吗——不对，你嘲笑我。”  
“取决于你怎么看了。现在坐直，小怪物。有人来了。”  
上半身挺直，肌肉紧绷，无论怎么看礼貌之下都是戒备的表现。爱洛拉起身和来客亲热地握手也没能打破这桌的凝重气氛。“介绍一下，这就是市长约翰。教母？”玛琳菲森抬起眼皮，显然没有人和她讲过这种眼神多么让人不寒而栗，市长伸出在半空中的手差点要为此手指根根折断。  
“你好，市长。”她没有伸出手，取而代之的把它们环抱在胸前。他松了口气，似乎握手礼会把他的手钳断一样。玛琳菲森似乎是看出他的心思，歪过视线表现出不屑。“客套话就免了吧。”她看他张了张嘴，除了把自己面前的胡须濡湿之外半句话也吐不出来，干脆让他痛痛快快地闭嘴。  
“爽快！不愧是大名鼎鼎的玛琳菲森。”  
人还没有出现，这句掷地有声的话先丢到了他们面前。衣着华美考究的金发妇人姗姗来迟，珠宝首饰虽然穿戴地不多，却点缀的恰到好处，就连穷奇所有打扮自己的迪艾瓦也得相形见拙。此刻他正抓着自己并不存在的胡须，思考这个女人是不是拥有一个十几人规模的造型团队。真正吸引人的是她身上的气质，她表现的犹如整个大酒店的女主人，宴会名单上每一个人的名字都能倒背如流（事实也是如此），比起谦恭的管家更像是帝国的女王，因此约翰市长在背景板里融入的更深了，而这个女人，在玛琳菲森的夜空和约翰市长的白昼中，活脱脱地像一个光芒万丈的太阳。一个多切面水晶做成的太阳。玛琳菲森并不觉得水晶有什么温度。  
“久仰大名。我是英格瑞斯，万分幸运成为伟大的约翰市长的夫人。他一直期盼奥斯泰和摩斯的和平未来，而这也将是我一生奋斗的目标。”  
“注定是可悲而漫长的一生。”玛琳菲森小声咕哝一句，爱洛拉马上转过头朝她皱眉，她闭嘴了。  
“我很高兴您能来参加宴会，您的到来使奥斯泰蓬荜生辉，爱洛拉可能没和你说清楚，这个宴会是市政府每周年的庆典，而我也很高兴您化去翅膀来参加，表达出对政策的大力支持。”英格瑞斯问走过来的服务生要了杯酒，“参加宴会的记者朋友会把您的身姿拍成照片，写到明早的报纸里呢。您的到来意义重大。敬您，敬政策，敬奥斯泰！”语毕她把杯中酒一饮而尽，不知什么时候服务生也在玛琳菲森面前放上一杯。玛琳菲森不喜欢英格瑞斯，也不喜欢客套话，但她不拒绝酒精。也许只有喝了酒才能听进去这一整晚的垃圾话。  
“敬奥斯泰，敬摩斯，敬和平！”市长两头兼顾的做法让爱洛拉心里很舒服。  
“敬爱洛拉。”玛琳菲森眼睛眨也不眨地吞下一整杯酒。我这样做是为了你。爱洛拉还没开始饮酒，脸上已经泛起红晕。她极快地咬了下自己的嘴唇，把裙子两侧揪地发皱。迪艾瓦才无心关注权利漩涡嘞，他把爱洛拉的羞涩表现全看在眼里。  
“啊，您很疼爱的爱洛拉，提到她我想起来，她曾托我为您挑选一份礼物。”英格瑞斯的语气很温柔，挥了挥手，红色头发的侍女面无表情地走过来，捧上一方精美的盒子。打开赫然是一条珍珠项链。  
“我想了很多配得上您身份地位的物什，纯洁无杂质的金银珠宝，但鉴于您不喜金属，我想一串洁白无瑕疵的珍珠项链很适合。不如现在就戴上去看看吧？”  
“真漂亮。”爱洛拉伸出手要把项链从盒子里拿起来，红发侍女却抢先一步，握住项链两头径直向玛琳菲森走去，横在她眼前的仿佛不是项链，而是一段绞索。玛琳菲森本能地想要站起来，推开这条项链，然后逃跑。  
“试试看吧。”英格瑞斯再次劝说，爱洛拉也不纠结侍女古怪的举动，朝玛琳菲森投去期待的目光。在一阵犹豫中，玛琳菲森感受到项链扣上她脖子时，珍珠清凉而温润的触感。  
“美极了。”  
“英格瑞斯的品味很值得信赖，这点我作证。”市长说着。  
“搭配上您的黑色长裙，它们看起来像夜空中手牵手的星星呢。您就是它们捧着的月亮。”英格瑞斯堆上笑容，奉送赞誉。  
“比起议员，你当个诗人更加合适。”玛琳菲森只是这么回答，看着周围人尴尬的表情，迪艾瓦差点爆发出大笑。  
“退休之后我会认真考虑您的提议的。”英格瑞斯的表现滴水不漏。“不过这段日子还远的很，虽然是庆典，若不是为了谈些公事您也不会有兴趣参加吧？”  
“你提出来的人形政策和‘沉默禁令’法案有冲突。”玛琳菲森直接切入关键。  
“这个嘛，我们当然会改善，但尚且需要一些时间。因为提起沉默禁令，议会里总会有些不一样的声音呢。”  
“什么声音？”  
“为史蒂芬局长发的声，为魔法威胁论发的声。”英格瑞斯稍作停顿，“史蒂芬局长是怎么死的？被谋杀，还是自然死亡？还是被魔法导向的自杀了呢？”  
“他是个疯子。”玛琳菲森没有注意到自己的指甲在格纹桌布上划拉出响声。  
“疯子是不可能通过层层选拔坐上警察局局长的位子的，更何况史蒂芬局长成绩斐然，家庭美满，甚至有一个美若天仙的女儿……”她望了眼爱洛拉，“要我说，在这种环境中发了疯实在是让人难以置信，要不然就是幸福也能使人发疯，就像你们生产的月之雪糖果一样。”  
“那究竟是为了什么呢，英格瑞斯？”市长不合时宜的追问让玛琳菲森把牙关咬的咯吱作响。  
“史蒂芬局长不是疯了，是被摧毁了，从心灵上被摧毁。玛琳菲森夫人，您说我说的对吗？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“那么叹息河呢？你逼迫妇孺在冰河上行走的事情呢？这你总不会不记得吧？”  
“是你们人类先动的手。”  
“等等，你们在说什么？”爱洛拉突然摸不清楚情况了。“我的父亲确确实实是发疯了……这没什么可疑问的，英格瑞斯夫人。叹息河是怎么回事？”  
“啊，许多人都不知道呢，因为你的教母撺掇着你的父亲把这件事情打压下去，一张犯罪记录都没有……玛琳菲森夫人魅力超凡呢。你知道我们找到多少具尸体吗？你知道是谁让他们在寒冬里心甘情愿地投进冰河？妇女和儿童一旦想要后退，你敬爱的教母就把他们悉数射杀。”  
“这是真的吗？”  
“爱洛拉，我现在不想谈这个。”玛琳菲森不愿意看她的眼睛。  
“这位夫人旧事重提，是有什么意图？”迪艾瓦气势汹汹地站起来，毫不客气地用下巴指着英格瑞斯，爱洛拉还想逼问，被他一个眼神遏止。她从来没见过这样的迪艾瓦，他一下子变得冷酷而陌生。“恕我直言，这事已经过去了二十几年，既然史蒂芬没有办法追究，想必你说这些话与废话无异吧？你是个体面人，应该知道把宾客闹得不愉快是多么失礼的一件事。另外这一句是代表我个人警告你的，冒犯玛琳菲森夫人，就是蔑视整个摩斯区。”  
“可是我没有啊，我只是在陈述事实，这有冒犯到你吗，玛琳菲森夫人？”  
“回到重点。”英格瑞斯似乎对双方的复杂表情视而不见。  
“史蒂芬是疯了，他把自己炸成了碎片。爱洛拉，你知道你的父亲是怎么疯掉的吗？太恨玛琳菲森，或者太偏执？到我这来，我告诉你。玛琳菲森对你赐福，给予你人见人爱的魅力，却告诉你的父亲你将在十六岁那年被纺锥刺伤，陷入永久的长眠。史蒂芬一开始对于诅咒并不上心。爱洛拉，恕我直言，在你母亲健在时他相信自己还能拥有其他的孩子，唯一要面对的问题是如何让妻子与他一样做好即将失去你的准备。但是他太低估玛琳菲森的恶毒之处，她赐予你的魅力让史蒂芬的铁石心肠为你所打动，他发现自己一天天下去只会爱你更甚，于是对于你即将靠近的十六岁渐渐害怕起来，他亲自去求玛琳菲森，跪倒在缄默之墙的铁门前，你亲爱的教母对他置之不理。他想，既然这样就和诅咒本身抗衡吧，他动用自己的手腕，把所有的纺织厂全部迁出摩斯区，以为这就万事无虞了。却万万没想到你会在一次出行中被楼房掉下来的玻璃窗砸中，窗框把你的身体穿刺——讽刺的是，那栋大楼因为其中间饱满而顶部尖锐的外形，被人们称作‘纺锥’。而那永久的长眠，则是你的仙女教母赐予你的死亡。爱洛拉，玛琳菲森曾经要你死。作为你的父亲的史蒂芬面对这些又怎么能保持理智，特别是玛琳菲森还在诅咒的最末尾加上‘只有真爱之吻才能解除’？一个吻救不了你的命，他唯一想到的方法就是和玛琳菲森同归于尽，于是选择布下炸弹，等玛琳菲森来确认你是否死透了，他就按下引爆键。只不过现在玛琳菲森仍然站在这里，他失败了。我把他看做烈士。”  
“你也要在试图刺杀夫人的道路上前赴后继吗？”迪艾瓦的笑容阴冷，鼻子越发尖锐。  
“——迪艾瓦，”玛琳菲森打断他，“我们回去。”  
“不！教母，告诉我，这是怎么一回事？我不是……我不是只睡着了吗？为什么要杀我，仅仅为了报复我的父亲？你做这些事情，和那些伤害过你们的人有什么区别？你甚至更糟……”  
“我从来就没有选择过做个好人。数十年来，哪里有人认为我不是个恶棍？你们人类把我们看做怪物，从来就没有信任过我们，即使康纳尔的愿景是把最好的东西献给你们，人类践踏我们的成果，下令关停我们的工厂，殴打失去工作成为游民的精灵，法律不是用来保护我们的，你们又加上新规加以迫害。是我施下的诅咒，你为什么不去问问史蒂芬给了我们什么更加可怕的东西？对于你们的任何报复，都不叫做过分，并且在今时今日更加有理由：摩斯区这边已经连续发生了好几起精灵失踪案件，英格瑞斯女士有没有留意过某个名流的收藏柜里多了什么新奇标本？”  
“你不该说这种话。”爱洛拉快速眨起眼睛，眼泪还是滚落下来，“我在人类里面又算些什么。”  
“如果你坚持要站在这种角度指责我的话，你和他们根本就没区别，爱洛拉，你就应该好好地呆在人群之中，不要在异族厮混。”  
“哦，约翰，你想要和平，想要放下种族和偏见，看来某人并不领情呢。”  
“你给我住嘴！”玛琳菲森突然站起来，伸出手就把英格瑞斯半边身子都扯了过去，“你让我很不愉快，迪艾瓦说得对，这是要付出代价的。人人都敬你的身份地位，我告诉你，英格瑞斯，在我面前只有命够不够硬的区别。”  
“玛琳菲森，住手！我要叫安保人员了！”市长也叫嚷起来。所有人的目光已经聚集在他们这一桌，会场一片安静，每个人都屏息凝视着。  
“玛琳菲森！”爱洛拉怒吼起来，想冲上去拉开她们，“让开，迪艾瓦！”迪艾瓦偏偏伸出双臂，把约翰和爱洛拉都挡在身前。  
“你是在威胁我吗？”被拉扯的衣冠不整的英格瑞斯依然镇静。  
“是又怎样？”玛琳菲森愤怒而怨毒的目光里满是英格瑞斯扭曲的身影。  
“你不会也要在我身上施下诅咒吧？”  
“我倾向于更加传统的方法。”  
“在我们的地方挑衅我？你是要把我剁成肉酱，还是要用尖木棍把我穿刺？让我见识一下啊。”  
“你会有幸看见的——”  
“发生了什么？”英格瑞斯发出惊呼，加入到人群的哄闹声当中去。电流一命呜呼，整个酒店遁入黑暗之中。“我们有备用发电机，请不要惊慌！”会场的另一头传来经理的呼喊，紧接着被人们的惊叫和议论声吞没，在声浪中拍打过来的话语被吞吃掉筋肉，只有啃得边缘细碎而干枯的骨头无力地滞留在他们耳边。“玛琳菲森，你做了什么！”英格瑞丝的指责声一下子把这些枯骨般的声音挤得粉碎，面对这突如其来的震怒，玛琳菲森甚至来不及做出辩驳——震耳欲聋的响声，接连的破碎声，桌面被砸烂的闷响，杯盘相继滚落，紧接着爆发出一阵长长的尖叫，像是恐怖的交响乐最高潮的小号独奏，“血！”“他被砸中了！”“快来人啊！”，人们相继开始呼救，哀嚎，向他们自以为的出口跑去，踩烂了女士的拖地长裙，踏过了某个倒下去的软乎乎的东西。“请不要惊慌！”经理自知这句话根本就没什么作用，他的话，连同他的身体，被骚乱而恐慌的人群急速吞食。  
发电机开动了电灯的心脏起搏器，在阴阳两极震撼地触碰间，灯盏们来不及倒吸一口凉气，猛地睁开它千百只的眼睛。灯火通明。骚乱的人群仿佛也与被驱赶的黑暗一同被狠狠抽打，居然安静下来。  
“你做了什么？”英格瑞丝一转局面，扼住了玛琳菲森刚才揪住她的那只手，质问她，要她对这一片狼藉负责。“你杀了他们！”  
顶上的吊灯纷纷砸落了，沉重地压在不走运的宾客们的身躯上，约翰市长翻出眼白，拼命地吸气——没有用，他抽搐着倒在了地上。  
”约翰！”英格瑞斯扑上去，“警卫，警卫！玛琳菲森袭击了市长！抓住她！”  
“我什么都没有做！”玛琳菲森大叫起来，错愕地看向爱洛拉，她摇着头往后退去，眼中只有溢于言表的惊恐。所有的安全门都被打开，人群重新流动，争抢着涌出，警卫也冲出来，被人流远远地拦在外围。菲力只觉得肾上腺素激增，他预见的事情终于在此时此刻发生了，他奋不顾身地挤进人群，冲到爱洛拉面前，把她和危险分子隔离开。  
“菲力！你的父亲——”英格瑞丝冲着菲力叫嚷，看到在她怀中躺倒的父亲，他震怒无比，拔出了腰间的枪支。  
“都不许动！把手放在脑后，你们被捕了！”  
“这不是我干的！”  
“咱们到警局再一五一十说清楚——”  
“迪艾瓦！”她大喊着。迪艾瓦马上揪住玛琳菲森，窜进逃跑的人群中。对人群开枪是不明智的，而且菲力也从未在职业生涯中开过枪，他拿起对讲机：“拦住他们！各单位，各单位，拦住那个长角的女巫，还有和她一起的小杂种！"  
“夫人，把头低下，弯着腰出去！”迪艾瓦扣上她的背，压低身体，一起弯着腰在人群中跑出大门，警卫注视着慌张而拥挤的人群，并未发现他们。“起开！”迪艾瓦拉开车门，猛地把司机拽出去，“都给我滚开！”他招呼着玛琳菲森赶紧上车，车内人看见玛琳菲森钻进来，尖叫着连滚带爬地下车。警察们马上注意到异样，窜上警车，红蓝二色的警灯随着警笛尖叫而紧张地旋转起来，像是身着鲜艳油彩的野蛮人举起武器，发出怪叫，要把玛琳菲森一行撕得粉碎。  
“迪艾瓦，你会开车吗？”  
“电影里面学的。”他望向后视镜，咒骂两句。“咱们得马上回摩斯区。”  
“我们第一次来这，路都不熟悉——”  
“夫人，我是只乌鸦，趁你不在的时候我曾经在奥斯泰上空飞行，当然了，当然知道路。”他故作轻松地伸出两手食指敲打方向盘，汗液在他额前被扰乱的碎发上滴下来。“咱们得在他们派出直升机之前甩掉警车。”车子一头扎入隧道，在过两个路口他们就能到桥上。  
“你最好知道！这该死的变形药水，我的翅膀怎么变不出来，该死！”  
“你被变形药水限制住了？”  
“要不然为什么叫你帮我？”  
“镇静，夫人，咱们快到叹息河了。”  
伯劳戴着面罩，胯下的摩托车接连咳嗽着，颤抖着，在隧道出口的拐角等待。它为着预备好的这一刻激动不已。戴不戴面罩似乎都没有差别，她的脸无论怎么样都是没有表情的。她摸出一个小瓶子，猩红的液体把手中的布浸染，她把这块布推上羽毛状短剑的剑刃，在苍白的路灯下浮现出致命的红光。轰鸣声，越来越近。她闭眼倾听着，狂怒的引擎声掩盖着车上人惊惧而急速的心跳。她拧下握把，摩托引擎也高唱起来，她要用这恐怖的歌曲为玛琳菲森送葬。  
“什么鬼——”迪艾瓦刚冲出隧道，注意到一辆摩托车朝他们冲来。骑手腾出只手，迪艾瓦在飞速闪过的灯光之中看清了那是什么，他瞳孔瞬间紧缩，“低下头！”火光从身后迸发，巨响击穿了车尾的玻璃，皮质座椅的垫料如烂肉般从弹洞中翻倒出来。“是什么人！该死！我的魔法呢！”玛琳菲森捶着前排的椅背，“这不对劲，我连魔法都使不出来——”  
“这些异常等会儿再说吧，夫人！咱们快到家了！”迪艾瓦望见了大桥，只恨不能把油门踩得更满。又是几声枪响，朝迪艾瓦来的，他俯下身子，牢牢地抓着方向盘。他看不清发生了什么，只听见轰鸣渐近，感觉什么东西撞上了车身，紧接着是一阵倒塌的响声，他在被打烂的后视镜看见了躺倒的摩托车在原地打转：那上面当然没有人。  
“小心身侧！“玛琳菲森惊呼，伯劳从摩托车上一跃，拔出短剑扎入车顶，扒在驾驶座旁边的车窗上。要命的是，车窗并没有严丝合缝地关牢。迪艾瓦在心里咒骂着在车上抽烟的司机，她伸进来一只手，牢牢扣住了窗框。  
“去死吧！”迪艾瓦马上打过方向盘，车子向左侧的大桥护栏冲去，要把挂在上面的伯劳撞的粉身碎骨，但她马上腾起双脚，蜷缩双腿，紧接着荡起身体，往车窗猛地一踹——玻璃瞬间粉碎成小块，该死的车窗玻璃设计师！他宁愿粉碎也不让玻璃留个尖锐的形状，为了防止车祸的二次伤害！迪艾瓦恨不能她被尖锐的玻璃割的皮肉分离，一瞬间她的双脚狠狠地击打上迪艾瓦的头颅，失去控制的车子在桥上摆动着，被迪艾瓦身体阻挡着的伯劳没能钻进车内，但也不能卡在车窗。她又狠狠地踹了迪艾瓦一脚，把自己蹬回车顶。  
“迪艾瓦！”玛琳菲森怒吼着，在车内踢打，可什么也改变不了。迪艾瓦晕晕乎乎地爬起来，慌忙抓住方向盘不让车子跌进河里。血液从他的鼻孔里淌出来，滴在方向盘上，滴在他颤抖的手上。“该死，该死，该死！为什么——”玛琳菲森咒骂起来，她不明白自己的魔法为什么失效，“英格瑞斯想让我们死在这！”她吼着，突然想起来什么，双手慌忙摸上自己的脖颈，摸到了那串无暇的珍珠项链。她试着把它解下，却发现身后的锁扣复杂到她一个人根本解不开，她拉扯着，然而穿起这串项链的线柔韧无比。  
“银线！”  
传说银有辟邪的作用，很大程度上是真实的。银能扰乱魔力运转，阻止魔法生物进行魔力攻击和自愈。史蒂芬，她敢提史蒂芬！想必她对魔法也有一定了解。玛琳菲森拼尽全力撕扯着脖子上的项链，伯劳滑到车头，迪艾瓦预备一个急刹车把她甩出去，她拔出枪又是一通射击，玛琳菲森匆忙俯身，滑溜溜而温暖的液体溅到了她的脸上。车子不跑了，缓缓滑向两座吊桥的接缝。因为剧痛，迪艾瓦仰过头，喘着粗气，他注意到玛琳菲森在看他，努力地挤出一个微笑：这杀不死他，她知道的。伯劳抬起手肘，把被子弹贯通过的窗玻璃击碎，抽回插在车顶的短刀，从容不迫地从前面钻进车内。  
“我的魔法总是很糟糕。抱歉了，夫人。”  
他因为忍耐剧痛而不断吞咽着，伯劳伸出微红的刀刃，抵住他上下跳动的喉结。  
“这是什么……”迪艾瓦发现只是触碰就让他觉得炽痛。融化的皮肤一瞬间变成灰烬，在透进来的些许光亮中翻飞。  
“亡灵花。”玛琳菲森沉静地说着。四周很安静，只有剑油灼烧迪艾瓦皮肤的滋滋响声，和叹息河永恒的叹息。“放开他。”伯劳没有言语上的回应，玛琳菲森看见她握刀的手臂随着肩头颤抖些许，是发力的前兆。她的手指插入项链与脖子之间，那就是绞索，玛琳菲森，而将被绞死的是迪艾瓦。挤压的疼痛灌满了她的身体，脖子被勒出道道血痕，她听见迪艾瓦的低声呻吟，全身的血液都灌注在手臂之间。  
“快走。变成乌鸦，快走！”  
迪艾瓦不知道自己在被割喉之前是否能对玛琳菲森笑着摇摇头，或者他摇着头让刀刃切进脖颈，他不知道，也从来没想过自己一个人逃跑。金属尖锐的滑动声响起来——奥斯泰方正在把自己的吊桥缓慢升起。  
“走啊！”  
珍珠如同失落的流星顺着被猛地绷断的银线甩出去，玛琳菲森一推手，未成气候的魔力将伯劳推开，她伸出手迅速抓住了方向盘不至于被吹飞。玛琳菲森握住迪艾瓦的肩头，还不等迪艾瓦反应过来，他感觉坚硬的黑色羽毛从他的脸上，手上，身体上钻出来，把带血的子弹头统统排挤出去——他在她手心里融化，变成黑色的小鸟，玛琳菲森把他往窗外一扔，几乎是用魔法把他轰出去，他本能地张开翅膀，在浓稠如墨的夜空中忽上忽下地腾飞。迪艾瓦被她的魔法约束，不能化成人形。他拉开嗓子哀嚎着，飞向摩斯区去请救兵。  
黑色的羽翼撑破玛琳菲森的肌肤，变形药水的效力结束了，糟透了，实在是糟透了！本就狭窄的车内，玛琳菲森被自己的翅膀挤得不能动弹。她试着凿开后车窗的玻璃，然而根本找不到一个可以使力的角度。阴魂不散的伯劳重新钻回车内，举起微红的刀刃朝玛琳菲森扑过去。突然车头前倾，伯劳没有站稳，向后摔过去。车辆正卡在逐渐扩大的夹缝之中，升起的吊桥把车辆缓缓托起，但撑不了太久。两人在摇摇晃晃的车内搏斗，只是加剧车辆倾覆的速度。  
伯劳在失衡的车辆中不断使出攻击，玛琳菲森躲避着，刀刃把座椅开膛破肚。玛琳菲森使出魔法想把伯劳轰开，吊桥已经升的足够高，车辆被冲的一头栽倒，在汹涌的叹息河中央溅出飞扬的水花。冰凉的河水从大开着的车窗，从弹孔，从任何缝隙中钻进来，寒冷的死亡一拥而上，把空气排出她们的口鼻。玛琳菲森在渐渐下沉的车中摸索着打开了车门，游了出来——伯劳张开四肢，游到她的背后，手中抓着那柄短剑。她从后面拥抱了玛琳菲森，但她并不是救生员：短剑直直地朝着她的心脏捅去。玛琳菲森用角顶她的脸，张开翅膀要把她推开，然而晚了一步。她张开嘴，没有发出任何叫喊，一串气泡从嘴里涌出来，被水面尖锐的浪割破。接着是被缓缓吐出身体的血液，水流举着猩红而绵长的旗帜，领着失去意识的玛琳菲森向下游奔涌。  
被推开的伯劳奋力从急流中朝河面游去，手上牢牢抓着羽毛短剑。玛琳菲森并没有变作灰烬，她拉下面罩瘫倒在桥边的河滩上，对着微光举起刀刃，无论是血迹还是剑油都被冲刷的干干净净。身上因为冲撞而出现新的伤口和淤青，她没有时间为此痛呼。她收起短剑，把丢在河滩上的面罩拿起，湿漉的红发在风中冰冷地贴着她的脸颊。  
她知道英格瑞斯在老地方等她。

郊外不仅有富人们的别墅，还有不那么光鲜的的垃圾堆，拖车厂。狐狸和老鼠之流在这里安家，他们把尖嘴伸进一个个塑料袋和罐头中舔食，被经过的摩托车惊扰，抬起头纷纷跑开。兽类身上有臭味，而垃圾场散发的是人类的恶臭。伯劳并不计较这些。她没有开车前大灯，在一片黑暗的荒野中行驶。能出什么事呢？这是个被遗忘的地方，公路已经在垃圾场门口就消逝，没有路，就是到处都有路。路的尽头是被遗忘的荒原，在荒原的深处是被遗忘的一排棚屋。棚屋的贫穷居民也已经被遗忘，他们生前就是城市所不接受的乞丐。奥斯泰的光明未来不需要他们。于是没有工作的男人就殴打自己的孩子，让妻女去垃圾场找吃的东西。十几天才来一次的清理者发现了饿昏过去的伯劳，她一言不发地抛弃了自己的父母，被送到奥斯泰的孤儿院。  
无论她走多远，过去总能追上她。她回到了这片地方，似乎这才是她命运的归属。棚屋处有灯光，在黑暗中微弱而温暖。她驶过去，知道英格瑞斯的轿车就停在附近。  
“玛琳菲森死了吗？最好告诉我她已经死了。”  
她转身关上吱呀作响的木门。“我们掉进了水里，我往她的心脏捅了一刀。”  
“死了吗？”  
“剑油被冲掉了。我不知道。”  
英格瑞丝坐在钢琴前面，背对她，伸出手抬起琴盖。“她有游上来吗？”  
“没有。她失去意识。”  
”照理说她应该被淹死。不过我想还是假设她失踪了比较好。好消息是，咱们有一段时间不用见着这位玛琳菲森夫人了。我施展拳脚的时候到了。“她轻轻地按下几个琴键，“你在酒店里做的事情很好。我得说，着实很精彩。”  
她不需要对这些夸赞表示感谢，英格瑞斯对她的沉默接受习以为常。“我抛下我可怜的丈夫来到这儿，总算是听见了想要听见的话。”她缓缓弹出曲子的开头，“该请调音师傅来了。”英格瑞斯曾经教她弹奏钢琴，还带着她去有管风琴的大教堂让她随意演奏。她猜想着这一切也许是有温情存在的，但英格瑞斯的家庭里面没有她的位置。她望着英格瑞斯的背影在柔和的灯光中虚化，想起自己曾经带过另一个金发女人回家。她行车经过风俗街时见到的女人，样貌和英格瑞斯有几分相似。她花了一些微不足道的钱就让女人心甘情愿地与她一起回到棚屋。她们俩身影交织，大汗淋漓的时候，伯劳告诉那个可怜的金发女人，她从今天起就名唤英格瑞斯。她偷来正主的香水，为她戴上真正的英格瑞斯才会戴的首饰。事情本来是在往好的方面发展的。只要伯劳愿意给钱，她就能永远地呆在棚屋，永远当她一个人的英格瑞斯夫人。然而伯劳问她有没有孩子，她在这个问题上撒了谎。她说没有。伯劳对她把钱打给某个正在念书的男孩的事情心知肚明。于是在她们的最后一次，伯劳扼住了她的喉咙。  
她也许永远都得不到。  
“我不急着走，我还有一些事情要问清楚。两周前叹息河附近发现了某位性从业者的尸体，啊，这本来不值一提。”悠扬的曲调有些走音，略显诡异，“帕西瓦尔警督告诉我，那女人戴着一副她根本买不起的耳环。我以前经常戴的那副。尽管面孔被刻意破坏，她是个年龄与我相仿的金发女人。帕西瓦尔猜想是某个杀手放给我的死亡警告。我的小鸟，你认为呢？”  
琴声停顿了，伯劳依旧沉默。  
“我知道你的，你有一千种方法处理尸体，却偏偏要让她被发现。你看起来就像一个讨要关爱的孩子，总想着闹点儿大事让我知道。”她不弹奏，起身走到伯劳的面前，手指抚摸着她的脸颊，心满意足地看着女孩的冷漠表情逐渐瓦解。伯劳抓住她的手凑到口鼻前，细细嗅着，舔舐着，品尝着。  
“你就是对我欲罢不能。”  
英格瑞斯猛地把手抽出去，反手给了她一耳光。“我才不是你找的那种任人摆布的货色，你这个蠢货。”她拧着伯劳的手腕，扯着她向另一间屋子走去。那是她们的刑房。被一把推到在地上的伯劳被命令着脱掉上衣——脱到上半身一丝不挂。新伤旧伤一起挂在她赤裸且洁白的身躯上，英格瑞斯为这具身体添上自己的颜色。她挥舞着鞭子让伯劳顺从，把她的双臂绑在刑架上，像张开翅膀的小鸟——她的小鸟，英格瑞斯这样爱称着被鞭打的她。每一次落在她背上的火辣刺痛，都激发出一声饱含欲望的呻吟，血液从鞭痕中钻出来，她感受到腿间的湿润。一次，又一次，一次比一次猛烈，她要在这阵狂乱的痛苦中昏倒过去，在满溢而出的欲望中溺死。她的红发披散在背上，她们的爱就如同这红色一般，如溢出的鲜血一般，如纠缠的痛苦一般，英格瑞斯把鞭子甩在一边，扑上去，热烈地爱抚着，亲吻着她的道道伤疤，手指有意无意地顺着后背往胸前游移，她的手掌比任何鞭打的伤痕都要炽烫，伯劳只能紧闭双眼叫唤着，被她玩弄于股掌之间。英格瑞斯的鼻尖伸进了她披散的红发之中，嗅着她所有的痛苦，和欢愉。她在伯劳的肩头长久地吻着，伸出牙齿撕咬，她的皮肤绽放出红色的花朵与枝叶，而伯劳止不住地颤抖，细碎的呢喃听上去像是要英格瑞斯加害她的哀求。于是英格瑞斯遂了她的意——她绕到不能反抗的伯劳跟前，咬上了她的嘴唇。她想要抱住英格瑞斯，想要牢牢抓住这一刻，刑架死死地固定住她的双臂，只发出轻蔑地咯吱声。唇舌时而温柔地交融，时而猛烈地碰撞，像是绅士的剑法，又是殊死的决斗。但伯劳并不想决斗，她要英格瑞斯的无情剑刃把她贯穿，她要喷溅英格瑞斯一身粘腻而猩红的爱意。一阵痛苦从舌尖处传来，她的鲜血浸染了英格瑞斯的牙齿。  
“这是为了让你记得更清楚。”  
她抹了抹嘴唇，抛下还被绑着的伯劳。她苦涩地被吊挂在刑架上，等待英格瑞斯的汽车引擎响起来，然后离她远去。门再次被打开，发出痛嚎。英格瑞斯把药箱放在地上，给伯劳背后的鞭痕上药。不久英格瑞斯把她放了下来。  
“你能多呆一会儿吗？”  
“小鸟，你知道这话是说不得的。我从来没来过这儿。”  
她得不到的。望着英格瑞斯离去的身影，她总是在离去。伯劳在余痛中无声悲鸣。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本预计的更新量是这个的两倍的（）不过还是先发一下混更，下半篇会尽早弄出来的！

阳光缓缓爬上爱洛拉的脚踝，推着空的轮椅的护士急匆匆地从那片光上踩过，轮轴的影子滚上她的长裙。她感受到温暖，在日升之初她眯起了眼，沉浸在一片金色的虚影中，这里没有死亡也没有伤痛，没有记恨——没有那些糟糕的事情。医生们说那是河豚毒素，爱洛拉试图把它驱赶出片刻的温暖和宁静。她感觉自己如同约翰市长的心电图一样平稳，差一点，差一点就永远地平静下去。她的眼球上翻，想像自己即将断气，成为一个真正的死人就此撒手人寰，她的心碎了，如果她可以亲口告诉玛琳菲森的话，她就这样说。灰尘滚动，沾上她的睫毛，她的眼皮不由自主地皱缩，她伸手去挠，在手指挤开水肿眼皮的缝隙中瞧见了英格瑞斯站在晨曦中的忧愁身影。她的身影在爱洛拉的视野里逐渐变大，逐渐清晰，似乎是正在向爱洛拉倒过来，似乎这个差点失去丈夫的人在一阵微风中都要昏倒，完全没了睡意的爱洛拉睁开了双眼，向她走去，扶住了站的稳稳当当的英格瑞斯。  
“哦，爱洛拉，你醒了？”英格瑞斯往自己的眼睛上抹了一把。“约翰的情况我已经了解过了。谢谢你在这里陪他。”  
爱洛拉没说话，只是摇着头。她想英格瑞斯是个坚强的女人。  
“你看起来不太好，赶紧去休息吧。”  
“我没有办法入睡。我很抱歉昨晚的事情……”  
“傻姑娘。那不关你的事。”英格瑞斯的手捂上她的，干爽、温暖且坚定，爱洛拉差一点就要向她的肩头倒去，然后痛痛快快地大哭一场；然而没有。她的表情一定很奇怪。“我们谁都不知道玛琳菲森会做出这样的事情。这太让人失望了，是吗，好姑娘？她知道和平是你的心愿，还是这么做了。”  
爱洛拉又开始摇头，什么附和的话也说不出来。英格瑞斯看着她憋红的脸，眼角的泪痕和湿润的睫毛，在一瞬间的冷酷表情之后把她拥在怀里。  
”她是我的仙女教母。“她在英格瑞斯耳边呜咽着。  
“她是活生生的恶魔。”英格瑞斯的声音很轻，语气却很坚定。“真相总是残酷的，爱洛拉。你必须得长大。”  
“我得怎么办？”她无助地哭嚎起来，空气中漂浮着的甜腻的消毒水气味穿过英格瑞斯被泪水沾湿的头发，在她大口吸入的空气中混入浓郁的苦涩。”我不明白……我不明白。她为什么这么做？她为什么仇视我们，我，和其他人？”  
英格瑞斯轻轻拍着她的背，把她拉开。“也许有些人就是没救的。你见过死刑犯吗，爱洛拉？在一次次无可奈何的自暴自弃中，抛弃掉为人的资格，在枪口举到他们额头的最后时刻还在微笑——我们对他们别无选择。你有没有想过其实玛琳菲森也是这样的？她就是改不了，仇恨就是她的本性。”  
“不……她不是这样的。”  
“也许这世界上只有你一个人相信她不是恶魔吧。爱洛拉，该清醒了。你也不是童话里的公主。你不是被摩斯区的人所说的，被真爱之吻吻醒，是现代医疗救了你。玛琳菲森与你的痊愈没有一点关系。”  
“……那我的父亲呢？我第一次从别人口里知道，他没有我印象中的那么糟糕。”  
“你的父亲一直很爱你，他只不过是背负的东西太多，与邪恶的精灵，暗夜族，玛琳菲森对抗。残酷的斗争几乎能把一个人所有的好脾气磨掉。他只是在试图尽全力保护你，保护在摩斯区生活的每一个人类罢了。”  
“英格瑞斯夫人，你和他很熟吗？”  
“联系过一段时间，这个从摩斯区来的小子想要竞选市长，想要我支持他。一开始我觉得他是口出狂言呢，真正见识了史蒂芬在摩斯区的建树和贡献，我相信他具有竞选市长的实力和热情。孤独的战士总是不被理解的。”  
“难道我这十几年来一直误会了他吗？他对玛琳菲森所做的一切可怕的事情……都是有原因的？”  
“是的，好姑娘。他是个不错的人。横在你们破碎家庭中的除了玛琳菲森别无其他。你的母亲知道了她对你下达的可怕诅咒，不久就郁郁而终。而你却认玛琳菲森作为教母——可怜的小东西。玛琳菲森害死了你的父母。”  
“我该恨她，是吗？我只觉得很难过。我想要见见她，让她亲口承认这些事情。”  
“可为什么呢，爱洛拉，你知道她会矢口否认的。她的每一个谎言都是如此虚伪。”  
“我不知道……我需要看着她的眼睛。也许我还在奢望在她的眼里找到一丝负罪感，找到任何——”她不说了。她知道说出来只会被英格瑞斯加以否认。她每否认爱洛拉，否认玛琳菲森一次，爱洛拉的心就会痛一次。  
找到任何能原谅她的理由。天呐。她这么想。她痛苦地闭紧双眼，大颗的泪滴马上滚落下来。  
“爱洛拉，没了玛琳菲森，对摩斯区的大家都好。”英格瑞斯冷酷地说着，似乎完全不懂爱洛拉的内心挣扎。  
“你为什么这么说？”  
“玛琳菲森的存在就是对秩序的威胁。需要我举个例子吗，爱洛拉？”  
她牵起爱洛拉的手，去座椅那边一起坐下。英格瑞斯缓缓讲起一个真实的故事，发生在自己身上的悲惨过往。太阳的温暖近乎无奈，它只能日复一日地照耀，除此之外没有任何选择，直到能量耗尽，核心坍缩。那就是它责任的尽头，那就是它更加不可推脱的死亡。爱洛拉被这沉重的温暖击溃，她在渐渐升高的日头的明媚注视下泪如泉涌。  
英格瑞斯和她讲起了她父亲开在摩斯区的杂货店，一段精明商人白手起家的故事，他如何低价收购精灵的珍稀玩意再高价卖给人类收藏家，再从人类那里买来精灵感兴趣的日用品。渐渐的小杂货店变成了典当铺，典当铺又变成了驰名两岸的大拍卖行。她说，这免不了招人嫉恨的。可从来没想到会是以这样的形式。她嫁人之后从奥斯泰回来看望父亲，经常能遇见衣衫褴褛的一对暗夜族母子围着桌子狼吞虎咽——父亲说，他看他们可怜就收留了他们。让英格瑞斯感到不悦的是，她觉得他们呆在店里的时间实在是太久了，久到她不再是一个人撇下公务繁忙的丈夫，而是带着自己新出生的儿子回来探望。即使度过了整个孕期，度过了菲力的一小半童年，那对暗夜族母子还是没有消失，似乎是扎根在松树根部的菌类，似乎是寄生虫，她抱怨过父亲的同情心泛滥，说那对母子根本就不值得他这样，如果他们还有半点良心的话就应该自己努力生活，而不是靠别人供养…可他根本不在意。他拉着怨气冲天的女儿去戏院消遣，散步谈心，只留下她的哥哥看店。爱洛拉，你猜怎么着？她说到这笑的很凄惨。她和父亲回去，只看见了他哥哥脑袋被砸烂的尸体。店里的值钱东西多半消失，暗夜族母子不见了——事情的真相显而易见，他们锤杀了她的哥哥，并且洗劫了店铺。她当然报了警，可警察只是说：他们惹不起暗夜族，更惹不起玛琳菲森。她的无差别庇佑反而成了这些败类横行霸道的资本。英格瑞斯的任何申诉都得不到摩斯区的回应。她的父亲也因为此事仓促离世。谁来庇佑我们呢，爱洛拉？神是不该存在的，何况是一个恶神。英格瑞斯直勾勾地看着爱洛拉，她要爱洛拉对她的话语心悦诚服，她要把她心中的凤凰雕像击个粉碎。爱洛拉在灼人目光中，在阳光中只是不断哭泣。那哭声为了玛琳菲森的残酷，也为了她只赐给爱洛拉一个人的沉重的爱。  
“爱洛拉，该成长了。我想有一天你能取代玛琳菲森，担起重建摩斯区的重任。”  
“可我没有任何魔法——”  
“魔法是注定要被灭绝的。人类有人类的手段。”  
“你是说政策吗？英格瑞斯夫人，不仅仅是沉默禁令，精灵本身具有的魔法也不够他们变化成人形。这是行不通的。我没有办法。”  
“也就是说法力无边的就只有玛琳菲森一人喽？”  
“是的，这也是为什么大家都会求她的庇佑，甚至选择信仰她。”  
“我对暗夜族的凤凰信仰有些了解。据说除了暗夜族以外的非人种族并没有类似的信仰，他们更偏向于德鲁伊教……扯远了。”  
“是的。他们认定玛琳菲森是凤凰的后裔，一半是生命，一半是元素。”  
英格瑞斯没有再听爱洛拉的解释，陷入短暂的沉思当中。圣餐。大啖神之血肉。她想到一些同类相食的事情，破开蜘蛛鼓胀腹部的白色幼虫，母亲。没有人会去询问雌蛛是否愿意将自己的躯体化作子嗣的食粮。这天经地义。  
菲力从走廊的另一头急匆匆走来，看到英格瑞斯马上过来询问父亲的状况。他也一夜未眠，眼角淤青，唇边冒出些许胡茬。英格瑞斯让菲力带她回去休息，他没有自己的座驾，英格瑞斯把自己的车钥匙交给了菲力。  
“不用太自责。”菲力试图开个好头，他开始讲话，好让自己不要因为疲劳驾驶睡过去。  
“你也要开始说全都是玛琳菲森的错吗？”菲力偏偏被这一句尖锐的话抵住了喉头。他们沉默了好一会儿，阳光跳上他们的眼睛，刺得菲力直缩着瞳孔。他在安全带里扭动身体，把遮阳板放下来，因为补色反应，整个世界洋溢着冰凉的蓝紫色。他没忍住发抖，尽管这不是真的。  
“你认为我是一个怎样的人？”  
“什么？”爱洛拉有些摸不着头脑。  
人烟稀少的街景从他们身边缓缓滑过。她没注意到菲力脸上的肌肉轻轻抽动，望着前路方向的目光摇摆不定。“我渴望融入他们。我的同事们精力充沛，勇敢且自信，照理说我应该更有理由成为他们的焦点。但我的骨子里面总有种教人害怕的东西。一些……胡思乱想。或许被称作怯懦更加合适吧，那东西叫我犹豫，叫我在显而易见的真实中不断寻找更加可怕的事情。他们笑我痴傻，觉得我是个怯懦的人，我并不是，是吗，毕竟我第一个冲出来保护你。请肯定我，爱洛拉。我有一个想法。”  
“是什么想法？”  
“我的父亲居然是河豚毒素中毒，这太奇怪了，如果是魔法的话，我认为整个案件都是解释不清的。可是现在却能说得清楚。我觉得玛琳菲森不是这场事故的罪魁祸首。这种想法很危险，因为他们昨天才开了针对拘捕玛琳菲森的紧急动员大会。几乎所有人都认为是玛琳菲森做的。”  
“你还有什么洞见呢？”爱洛拉突然感觉有了生气，终于感受到阳光的强烈，像一个活物那样被刺激地流下一滴眼泪。  
“算不上什么高见。昨晚连夜勘察现场，我找到了一枚塑料弹托。就是做霰弹枪子弹的那一种。于是我去法证那里想问问受害者遗体上是否能找到弹片——诡异的是他们没有找到任何子弹。只是法医和我说，砸进他们身体里的玻璃未免太碎了，灯盏是办不到这样的。而且验伤的结果是，致死的伤口比起钝器伤害看起来更像是子弹的浸润伤。当然他们的工作量也很大，毕竟死伤多数。你在会场上有听见枪响吗？”  
“吊灯不断砸下来的声音太大了，我想我分辨不出来。”  
“这就怪了。”菲力说，“没有人告诉你们吊灯的升降是串联的吗？对了，还有，在吊灯的升降开关处我发现有些烧焦的痕迹。而且黑色的部分被切出个方方正正的形状。有什么东西在烧焦前盖在那。如果这是蓄意的话，那么这东西很可能是——”  
“计时器。这说明不是玛琳菲森干的。她有更多简单粗暴的方式。”  
“正是如此。还有一个疑点就是我在你们桌子附近发现的项链盒子。你不感觉作为一个装项链的礼品盒，它的容量实在是太大了吗？高高的垫料下面有很大一截空间。值得注意的是，我找到它的时候它已经是掀开的了。配电箱也有人动过手脚。有人把酒吧的大冰块偷走，放在了裸露的机身附近。这也算得上一个巧妙的计时器。问题是凶手为什么要计时。”  
“他需要时间准备其他的东西？”  
“他需要出现在宴会上。晚点我会对照宾客名单进行排查的。”  
“我有一个问题，他是如何在黑夜中行凶呢，这样的目的又是什么？”  
“很简单，仅仅是靠吊灯的话，没有办法保证要杀死的目标不会移动。我要是凶手，我就一定得妥妥当当地亲手干掉目标。何况这样也会混淆视听，更可能……凶手对嫁祸玛琳菲森早有预谋。只要他戴上夜视镜就能做到在黑暗中行凶。现在的问题是谁最有可能携带夜视镜和武器入场。”  
“那你的父亲呢？”  
“这就是最让人疑惑的地方。如果真存在这样一个凶手，在黑暗和混乱中一下子就能把毒素打进我父亲的血管，这怎么能做到呢？我需要时间，爱洛拉，我更需要说服我的上司——他们现在疯了一样想把玛琳菲森缉拿归案，而玛琳菲森他们盗走的车子已经沉入了叹息河，我来的时候打捞工作还没结束。我们根本不知道玛琳菲森现在去了哪。”  
“我得去摩斯区一趟。”  
“去找玛琳菲森？别做梦了，暗夜族那边也在河对岸进行搜索。差点和我们的人打起来。他们也不知道她去了哪。”  
“她不会有事的。她是不朽的。”  
“我希望听到罪行不是玛琳菲森做的这个消息会让你轻松一点。”  
“只有一点点。英格瑞斯夫人说我的父母是因为她才死掉的。我回去是想看看他们的墓地。”  
“我很抱歉。”菲力知道，即使这件事情不是玛琳菲森做的，也丝毫不能减轻她的罪过。事实上他的内心正在动摇，人们也许只是想要这个女魔头伏法，才不管在宴会上真正杀死大家的是谁，他跳出来呼喊玛琳菲森的无辜，无疑是与渴求正义的人们的愿景为敌，与一直关照着他的上司帕西瓦尔的仕途为敌。他不知道该怎么做，他年轻的生命从未被怒涛锤炼，因为过度保护而显得软弱。他上高中的时候曾经因为家里的关系被同学孤立，甚至欺凌……他还没来得及站起来反抗，一些可怕的灾祸莫名其妙地发生在了霸凌者的身上。他模糊地摸到了这个世界黑暗的边缘。不知道为什么他总能想到那个红头发女人的身影，她拿着菲力的书包，让畏畏缩缩的他走在前面。他现在住在市区的警察公寓，很久没有回过家，也无从知道侍女还有没有呆在父母身侧。  
“你一般是怎么到那边去的？”  
“坐船。去蛇头湾。”  
“我不能在那里被发现，你知道的，那里是偷渡和走私的地方。我听母亲说他们下个月就会想办法把蛇头湾封锁。只能你一个人去了，抱歉。”  
“那摩斯区的交通呢，她有信心在一个月内把奥斯泰和摩斯重新联合？”  
菲力耸耸肩，“就连我和父亲也很少能明白她的想法，好在她不为别人不理解而苦恼。代价就是她需要更多的倾听者，有时候我认为她想要的是整个奥斯泰的人都爱她。所以她是完美主义者那种类型，呃啊，在家里也是一副严阵以待的样子，总叫人喘不过气。”  
“这就是你忙着离开家的原因？”  
“不然呢？好男儿志在四方嘛。”他笑起来，因为疲惫皱纹格外多。爱洛拉羡慕他在一个完整的家庭中长大。皮肤被阳光晒得黝黑的男人敞开着衣衫，瘦骨嶙峋的躯体随着他点烟吸气的动作起伏着，似乎他长久驼下去的背也挺直了几分。他坐在码头边缘，浪花无力拍打着，把铁索抬起又放下。他努力睁大眼看着远处的吊桥，风常使他的眼睛感到干涩。于是他不往桥那边看去了，女孩正向他的船走过来，风中飞扬的金发在阳光下透亮无比。他想变数马上就要来临，到那时爱洛拉再怎么央求他，他也不会载她去摩斯区。他的脚趾抓入河滩的泥沙之间，缓缓向只有一位乘客的轮渡走去。菲力目送爱洛拉登船，接着钻回车内，要把车子开回医院还给英格瑞斯。在摸索着扣上安全带的时候，他在椅背的夹缝里摸到了一片柔软的东西，把它拉扯了出来。是母亲的手帕，他想可能是从她的口袋里掉出来，然后又在座位上被挤进去的。避免交还回去会受到的“不整洁”的责难，菲力打算把它叠好了再交给英格瑞斯。一点点绿色的颜料渍粘在洁白的手帕上。他凑过鼻子去闻，只有象征着清洁的苦涩气味。  
他突然想到什么，虚握出一个拳头盖住手帕上的污渍，只露出一个小眼供他窥探。很快他抬起头，猛地捶打起方向盘，捶的喇叭发出一连串聒噪的污言秽语。他马上和帕西瓦尔打电话，后者并没有接。只要他愿意回头，就能看见他想要的答案。码头对面广场上的电视墙上播送着早间新闻，在沉痛的酒店事故之后，严肃的主持人播报着奥斯泰市将会进行紧急选举，来填补市长一席的空缺。评论员操着浮夸的腔调，对在关键时刻能担起重任的市长夫人赞誉有加。  
“先生们，”英格瑞斯也早就动身离开了医院，不过她不急着接手市政厅，而是去了商会——凭着她拥有的大拍卖行跻身其中。“想必大家会对将来的选举结果心知肚明，我就不和大家绕弯子了。帮助我，我会让你们首先抢占摩斯区的资源。”  
“你想让我们怎么帮你？”  
“罗马不是一天建成的。我们经营这座城市，像是统治一个帝国。对于可以驯化的蛮族，我们加以利用。对于不可驯化的，就得像罗马人对待凯尔特部族一样。”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“种族灭绝。”  
穆勒正在纸上画着自家公司的商标。远洋运输。“你这样做会不会过于残忍？”没有人附和他。当然，能进来的都是能为了钱抛弃良心的人，他也不例外。穆勒·辛赫的黑眼珠温柔而慵懒地扫视着大家，停在了英格瑞斯如陶瓷般完美的笑容面前。  
“辛赫先生，我给了他们其他的选择。”  
“暴君。”他嗫嚅着。“决定了就赶紧散会吧，我得回家吃午饭了。”  
“辛赫先生一直是个顾家的人。希望你女儿能早日康复。”英格瑞斯朝他点头，他一瞬间感到无比厌恶：他从来不把家里的情况和别人分享，尤其是女儿的病情。他几乎是用肩膀撞开会议室的门。嘶嘶作响的毒蛇。他听见英格瑞斯在室内说了什么，把其他人弄的哄堂大笑。那一定是嘲笑他的话。与其这样他还不如和玛琳菲森合作呢！至少那女魔头有可能使用魔法帮他女儿治病。他突然被这个想法给打动，穆勒，你真是个天才。投机取巧本来就是商人的面目，不是为了良心，而是为了更大的利益。怀着这样的想法，他马上给在办公室的助手打了个电话。“帮我查找一下黄页。”他大步迈向自己的轿车，鬼鬼祟祟地望向四周，好确认没有旁人听得见他说的话。  
“好的，先生，请报上要查找的人的名字。”  
他试着从自己的上衣内兜里掏出大卫杜夫雪茄，一个不慎，铅笔粗细的雪茄滚在地上，他的财力和烟瘾还没办法做到可以忽视这个小损失的地步。“玛琳菲森。”他弯腰去捡，挤压着肚腩吃力地读出这个多音节单词，一个不得光明正大提起的咒语。  
“先生，您能再重复一遍吗？”他伸出手试着捏起雪茄，却没有抓稳：它滚入了车底，穆勒伸长了手也碰不到的地方。他大为光火。“我说的是玛琳菲森，玛琳菲森！”  
“玛琳菲森！”  
又惊又怒的尖叫闯进玛琳菲森的耳边。她黑色的身影躺在污水横流的河滩上，活像飘上岸的海菜无力瘫倒。太阳使污水爆发出恶臭，在液体的焦黑表皮之上析出彩虹色的怪圈。一只脚把它踩破，把焦黑的液体排挤出足迹，紧接着再踩上另一脚，然后前一只脚离开。行走是一连串的失衡动作。污水不必懂得，在被排挤的边缘渐渐鼓胀，沙砾滚动着想要逃离，没有逃过被侵吞的命运。男孩的阴影离开，彩虹色的光圈再次出现，扭曲而妖冶。他的影子转而跳到了玛琳菲森的身上，扰乱她脸上的光线，尚有知觉的眼珠为此止不住颤抖。他确认着她的犄角，她巨大的羽翼，恶魔般尖锐冷酷的面庞，只有一点和他了解到的略有出入：她心脏处的伤口。怀着残忍的好奇心，他的目光穿过大片濡湿而模糊的血迹，刺进皮肤表面上悲苦的裂痕，想要看看这一击是不是真正要了玛琳菲森的命。躯体内无法洞见的黑暗，这就是死亡。他伸出手挤压伤口边缘，它缓慢地吐出乌黑的鲜血。它似乎与地上的污水没有区别。痛感似乎是要拨断玛琳菲森的神经，她猛地睁开了眼——受惊吓而向后滚过去的男孩退出她视野的边缘，只有恶毒而威严的太阳怒目圆睁。她片刻的清醒中只有难以忍受的强光，接着她又晕眩过去。男孩的胆气随着玛琳菲森重新陷入昏迷而逐渐回归到他的身体里，他稍作思考，两只手抓起她的大角向后拖拽着，在河滩上留下长长的痕迹。  
她意识模糊，但仍然感觉得到。所以在她的印象中，她只是做了个梦。她回忆起史蒂芬拉扯着她的角，把她的头往桌子上磕，嘴里止不住地骂，他说，签啊，贱人。他另一只手上抓着的正是要囚禁玛琳菲森的缄默之誓。她失去了翅膀，只在幻想中扑棱着，试图挣脱，史蒂芬看着她肩胛后拼命扭动的肌肉，恶狠狠地往她背上踹了一脚，让她的脸首先着地。她张开嘴痛嚎，带血的门牙马上掉了出来。史蒂芬忌惮她的不朽，如果没有找到杀死她的方法，那就让她被永世囚禁。她想也许死掉也不失为一种轻轻松松的办法。没有人问她是否厌倦活着。  
玛琳菲森是孤独的。  
男孩喘着粗气把她拖拽进下水道。沿着叹息河巡视的直升飞机没有发现玛琳菲森的身影。在光照不那么强的地方，他发现一些奇怪的事情：在玛琳菲森心脏的伤口处，发出绿光的魔力溢出，飞出阴影，在强烈的阳光下他看不清它们究竟是消逝了，还是飞向何方。他眯起眼往外望着，河面上的波光更迭，频繁刺痛他的双眼。他有比看这片讨厌的风景更重要的事情要做。那就是带这个女魔头回到他悲惨的住处。他想到这里心中充满了不屑：他本属于一个超越这条臭水沟，这该死的污水处理厂的环境，他真正的居所。他需要把它夺回来。面庞脏污不堪，躯体瘦弱，口袋里也没有一个硬币，他脑子里更没什么高深的思想。他只有一颗还在跳动的心脏，和一个关于复仇的恶毒想法。  
咱们应该是同类。他笃定醒过来的玛琳菲森会支持他。事实上他已经再无什么东西好失去，索性把这些全都交给恶魔。  
下游。污染超标的工厂被赶到这里来，化工厂，污水处理厂，钢铁厂，发电厂——它们就是止不住吞云吐雾，奥斯泰就像个瘾君子一样叼着一根又一根大烟枪。它又像个卖身的婆娘，把自己的毒疮拼命地往裙子下面掖，还做着嫁入豪门的美梦。它最为下贱的地方总是想方设法地与其他人暗通款曲，男孩知道工业区有几条铁路，很多公路，甚至还有一个货运海湾和废弃的船坞。它为先生们的手伸进裙底而牵线搭桥呢。不知道他们摸到了毒疮作何感想。他往上游的地方走去，好离污水处理厂的恶臭远一些。路边被任意丢弃的板材之间的空隙就是他的住处。从摩斯那岸飘过来阴云，他扯了一块脏污的防水布，往玛琳菲森身上盖去：酸雨就要来了。最好把脸部也盖住，他这样想，她的睫毛为掸下来的成团灰尘颤抖着，鼻翼翕动——不，不会这样的，恶魔是不会打喷嚏的。  
玛琳菲森打了个喷嚏，气体把盖在她脸上的防水布猛地掀开。她的上半身也被这个喷嚏猛地反冲，坐了起来，男孩退到一边，不知道她会不会再次倒下去。  
“啊——！”她匆忙盖上自己心口处的伤疤，发出痛苦的呼号。她的翅膀大张着，痉挛着。  
“你终于醒了。”  
“你是谁？”她投过去警觉的目光，时而因为剧痛发出嘶声。  
“救了你的人。现在整个奥斯泰都在通缉你。”男孩用脏手擦了擦鼻涕，好让自己显得勇敢一点。玛琳菲森打量着他，似乎也觉得一个衣衫褴褛，穿着大开着口的皮鞋的小屁孩不能构成威胁。不过她自己也没好到哪里去，她伸手把被污水包缠成一股一股的长发从面前撩开，“啊！真臭。”她才发现自己全身上下都是焦黑的污渍。“我现在在哪？”  
“奥斯泰最糟糕的地方。”  
“好极了。”她咬牙切齿地说出这句话。“我得马上回去。”  
“你就这样对待你的救命恩人，抛下我一走了之？我可以选择向警察透露你的行踪，趁你昏迷的时候就把你交给他们，但是我没有。我不管你是恶魔，怪胎还是什么别的东西，你欠我的！”  
她想回敬这个小混蛋几句，心脏的伤口突然又传来一阵剧痛。她捂住伤口的手把周遭的皮肤抓的血红。这样下去她根本飞不过宽阔的叹息河，玛琳菲森需要一些时间疗伤。“好，好，你究竟想要什么？你可是在和恶魔做交易，许愿的时候要倍加小心。”她只得允诺，好让这个暴躁的男孩不要转念就把她举报。  
“我想要一个人死。”天上开始打雷，他躲到板材和防水布的空隙之间，玛琳菲森的体积太大，他并没有想让她也钻进来的意思。“赶紧把自己盖上吧，这该死的酸雨能把人剥层皮下来呢。”  
“你这样的境遇，我认为还是许愿一夜暴富比较好。”雨滴噼里啪啦地打在她头顶的防水布上，臭鸡蛋的味道。她的翅膀没有很好的盖住，雨滴融进羽毛，传来丝丝痛感。“不过这是有代价的。”  
“听着，我只想拿回属于我的东西。我要你杀的这个混蛋几乎夺走了本该属于我的一切，我应得的遗产。”他的面容沉浸在阴暗中，沉浸在雨点不断掠过的一片模糊中。玛琳菲森沉默下来。“因为我是个没出息的私生子。野种。而那个亲生儿子他又尊贵到哪里去？抚养费、遗产……我一分钱也没有见到过。看看我现在的样子！我连个像样的住处都没有，而那家伙正在自家的泳池旁边享受阳光。”  
“你要我杀谁？”  
男孩说了一个名字，和一个来自上城区的住址。  
“我的伤好一点后就会动身。你叫什么名字？”  
“贝斯特。贝斯特·平基。”  
“平基（pinky）？”她伸出自己的小拇指，“是这个吗？”  
男孩朝她竖起自己的中指。小孩子果然很讨厌。她皱着眉头，“小拇指”背过身去摸索自己唯一的家当。雨声对于他来说太枯燥，太难以忍受，尤其是与玛琳菲森的沉默同时存在的尴尬境遇。他把旧收音机的天线拉长，电波的噪声代替了玛琳菲森的辱骂，小拇指半天也找不到自己想听的音乐。  
“……接下来是对摩斯区居民的通告。”  
“停！听听他在说些什么。”玛琳菲森示意男孩把调频倒回去。即使杂音混乱，使人声扭曲不少，她还是认出来了：那是英格瑞斯的声音。她感谢着主持人把发言权交给她。  
“首先允许我对酒店事故表达深切的沉痛之情，不单单是为了人类，也是为了摩斯区的各位。玛琳菲森的所作所为极大地破坏了奥斯泰与摩斯的联合关系，我们不会改变和平的初衷，在推进人形政策的同时也会努力对沉默禁令进行适当修订。但作为应对，相应的，我们会对精灵的人形魔法进行相应的税收政策，这就是‘魔法安全税’。此税务将来会用于精灵和人类共存社区的维稳费用中。”  
“另外，奥斯泰已经对玛琳菲森下达全面通缉令，市民中抓住玛琳菲森的，警方提供两百万赏金，协助抓捕或提供玛琳菲森藏身线索的，给出几十万至几万不等的赏金。摩斯区的各位也可以参与到抓捕行列中去，并享有相同的奖励。你们不必忌惮玛琳菲森，因为她才是偷走你们魔法的元凶。据我们对于魔法的最新研究，玛琳菲森通过建立自己的’凤凰教派‘吸取信仰，通过庇佑的方式偷取精灵的魔法。摩斯区的各位原本就拥有强大的魔力，请站起来反抗玛琳菲森的暴政！夺回属于你们自己的东西！”  
“他妈的，你也是这样抽筋扒骨的角色？”小拇指没忍住质问玛琳菲森，收音机里面的声音高喊着，喧闹着，欢呼着，似乎他、英格瑞斯，人类给她扣上的所有污名都证据确凿。  
“他妈的，我没有！”玛琳菲森咆哮起来，“她血口喷人！”她恨不得现在就化作电波钻进小拇指手上的盒子，告诉全世界的人英格瑞斯在信口雌黄。可是她不能。在昏天黑地的酸雨和电闪雷鸣中，蜷缩在防水布里，心脏被扎得破裂的她除了愤怒地发抖什么也做不了。小拇指心里似乎也有了答案，他这样的小人物也许更能理解玛琳菲森的冤屈。他们就是没有办法反抗，他们没有钱请经验老道的律师。  
“我知道了。他们都想你死。你身上的伤……也是这样来的吧。”  
“摩斯区已经回不去了。”她没有回答他。“雨一停，我就去把你说的那个该死的混蛋杀了！”  
“冷静……大白天也未免太招摇了。等入夜了再说。”  
玛琳菲森捂住自己心脏处的伤口，沉默下来。小拇指终于找到了自己想听的音乐，在淅沥的雨声中她觉得乐声虚幻。溢着绿光的魔力从她的伤口，她指尖的缝隙流出来，被微黄色的雨滴打散，接着腾飞的更高。心脏是她储藏魔力的地方，一旦伤到就很难愈合。她想这也过于浪漫了。如果她和爱洛拉说，她的心碎了，爱洛拉会以为是什么意义上的？在这个世界上的很多语言中，人们都把“心”当作感情和灵魂的所在，无论是幸福还是悲伤，抑或是恐惧……事实上只不过是大脑感知到情绪，心脏就开始收缩或充血罢了。心是脑的假想爱人。玛琳菲森被防水布盖着的身影越来越洁白，变成了挂着蛛网的天使雕像。雨滴从雕像的脸庞上落下，似乎天使也怀着怜悯，在宁静的舒尔瓦墓园中俯视着爱洛拉，她则低下头去，静默地俯视着父母低矮的墓石。  
爱洛拉没有去拜访三位仙子。她只是没有办法花时间在和她们的寒暄上。在多雨的摩斯区，她没有准备雨伞。鲜花与野草的仙子寻求玛琳菲森的祝福，于是摩斯区就变成了湿润而温暖的植物天堂。她为什么不愿意把祝福送给人类呢？爱洛拉搞不明白。细碎的绿色魔力从她背后袭来，丝丝缕缕地钻进她的身体，她以为那是冰凉的雨点，没有在意。超乎寻常的风也袭来，她没有回头的意思，却被暗夜族男人一把揪了过去。一张爬着可怖爪痕刺青和道道伤疤的坚毅脸庞贴上她，鼻息里尽是不能遏制的怒气。  
“你们把夫人怎么了！”博拉怒吼着，爱洛拉本能地向后缩，被他强壮的臂膀抓的不能动弹。雨滴布满他的脸颊，闪电赋予它惊恐而狂怒的光泽。爱洛拉吃痛，不停的尝试扒拉开他的手从中挣脱。博拉不会理解什么是绅士风度，任凭爱洛拉如何踢打，他一弯腰就把她扛起来，张开翅膀就往缄默之墙飞去。门大开着，像是被强盗袭击过后的惨状，主人的下场定是十分悲惨。爱洛拉被摔在天空塔的门厅上，迪艾瓦背对着他们坐在露台，裸露的上半身是粗陋缝合的弹洞疤痕，他的身边是一地黑色的羽毛。他回头望了眼爱洛拉，目光如死灰一般，失望的眼神只在她身上停留了一秒。  
“人类，看看你们的所作所为！”博拉恶狠狠地对错愕的爱洛拉说着。她失魂落魄地朝迪艾瓦跑去，他安静地看着树枝随雨水不断点头。  
“迪艾瓦，你怎么了？这是谁干的？”  
“去问问那些奥斯泰人啊，问英格瑞斯啊。”  
“什么？教母呢？”  
“你不是很恨她吗？因为她杀了你的混蛋老爹？因为她杀了很多很多个和你爸一样的混蛋？没了她，你现在应该很得意吧。”  
“迪艾瓦，你在说什么！”  
“英格瑞斯宣布你会代替夫人成为摩斯区的管理者。多好啊，把你肮脏的兄弟姐妹全都引过来啊。别叫夫人教母了，留下这个力气取悦英格瑞斯吧！”  
“我根本就不知道这个事情！”  
“你没必要伪装了，史蒂芬都比你做的光明磊落——”  
泪水在爱洛拉眼里打转。她应该哭出来，应该求迪艾瓦原谅他，然而一个奇怪的念头闯进她的脑海，绿色的光芒涌上她的双眼，把她的虹膜瞬间点染成绿色。如果是玛琳菲森会怎么做？她很快就有了答案。她一巴掌打在了迪艾瓦的脸上。  
“我再说一遍，我根本不知道这个事情。不要把你想当然的罪名扣在我的身上，不要做这种让教母觉得不屑的事情。”  
偏过头去的迪艾瓦被愤怒的爱洛拉震摄住，一时间居然没了脾气。双方沉默了好一会儿。  
“冷静下来了吗？告诉我当晚发生了什么。”  
“我们被袭击了。”迪艾瓦嗫嚅着，似乎差点要哭出来。他和爱洛拉讲起被杀手袭击的全过程，讲起羽毛短剑和亡灵花剑油，讲起内嵌银丝的珍珠项链，讲玛琳菲森在最后的关头选择救迪艾瓦——他终于啜泣起来，把脸偏向阴雨连绵的窗外假装坚强。“我们现在都没有找到夫人，也许她已经遇害了。”  
“我不这么认为。”博拉发话了，“奥斯泰通缉了夫人，如果他们确定夫人已经死了，就没有必要继续搜寻。”  
“所以英格瑞斯故意在项链里埋下银线，就是为了谋杀教母？”  
“除了她还能有谁？那银线不会是自己钻进去的吧？”  
“天呐。我没有想到她是这种人。”另一种舒畅的感觉却大于被蒙骗的悔恨。  
“我们需要早点找到夫人。迪艾瓦说你可能有点用处。”  
“我感觉我身上的魔力逐渐在变强……夫人的魔力可能在渐渐虚弱。”  
“如果我能帮上什么忙，那我一定配合，可关键是怎么帮？”  
“你怕死吗？”博拉反问她。  
还没等爱洛拉反应过来，博拉又一把揽住她往外腾飞。迪艾瓦也跳跃，腾空的瞬间变成了乌鸦，飞在博拉和爱洛拉的一串尖叫的后面。落地的时候爱洛拉没忍住捶了博拉两下，对于这个壮汉来说这简直就是隔靴搔痒，因此也没有理会。“下次要起飞的时候能不能先问一下我的意见？”  
“我的字典里没有‘请’这个字。”  
“你刚刚说了‘请’这个字吧！”  
“他刚刚说了。”变成人形的迪艾瓦附和着。博拉表现出不屑，迪艾瓦和爱洛拉两个幼稚鬼发出轻轻的嗤笑声。在低矮的公寓楼前，博拉弯下腰去推门：当然是木门，即使被多雨的天气泡的霉烂，长出苔藓和菌类，在精灵们看来再正常不过。门只有室内的一面漆过，并不是所有人都喜欢时时刻刻待在湿润的环境里。博拉的冲天犄角把挂在门上的招牌掀翻了过去，砸在了紧接着要进门的迪艾瓦头上。室内有浓郁的草药香味，对比起摩斯区造糖厂给予的的甜蜜环境，这里的空气简直是苦到酸涩的地步。穿白衣的暗夜族男人从药柜后面走出来，热切地询问他们需要什么，他的口音很奇怪，宽大的服装样式是爱洛拉没有见过的。他手上拿着段檀木，在谈话的间隙拉开房间中香炉的盖子，把它丢进去。古朴凝重的高贵气味从香炉的肚子里散发出来。他们低声交谈着什么，爱洛拉没听太清。她只听见“共鸣之水”什么的，还有一些她不知道意义的词语，比如“乌鸦鬼婆”，“石化蜥蜴”和“斑纹妖鬼”，只听见药师说“这些都有剧毒啊！”，“你们找谁来喝？”爱洛拉突然想起博拉问她怕不怕死的问题，看着玻璃酒缸里泡着的不知道什么生物的胃袋，看着澄黄的液体，她突然觉得手上的药材段不香了，弯下腰干呕起来。  
药师在他们的劝说下烧起了坩埚，极为仔细地用铜天平量取需要的原料。迪艾瓦看着爱洛拉的额头上冒汗，似乎正在被炙烤的不是药剂，而是她。  
“我们得做出共鸣之水，喝下去的人可以看见生命共通者的经历。”  
“什么生命共通？”  
“夫人是不一样的。记得吗？一半是生命，一半是元素。我被赐予的是分得的元素。我没办法追踪她，无生命的元素让我看不见景象。”  
“我不理解你说的话……”  
“夫人把生命——”  
“喝吧。”博拉把小瓶的试剂推到爱洛拉面前。“如果你喝了这个就死掉了，那这就是命，你欠夫人的当作还给了她。如果你还活着，就代表你命不该绝，你必须带着我们找到她。”  
“我有任何选择吗？”  
还不等博拉反驳，爱洛拉捏着鼻子把透明的液体一饮而尽。共鸣之水本身根本没有任何味道，她在回味的片刻尝到一丝腥咸：药师加入了玛琳菲森的血液。她眼球上翻，身边只有如同凶猛浪潮的东西不断地冲击着，劈砍着她的身体。一颗心脏剧烈跳动，她被包裹在这颗魔力之源中，她的天空被刺出一道黑暗的开口，如同拔出塞子的浴缸，魔力与她的意识被天空中的裂痕吸引，急速坠入，无法逃逸。  
地面向她倒去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆篇的写法比较魔幻（？），顺便温馨提示一下有低速🚗通行

她像一滴雨点飞速坠入无垠的湖面，湖水承载着诸多意识，涌进她的全身，撕碎了作为她肉体的雨滴，她也变成了湖水。人与诸多事物被暗涌席卷，她听得见水波带来的低语，她看得见过往动物朝湖水深处注视的双眼。但它们奇形怪状的瞳孔，五颜六色的瞳仁越来越黑暗，她不可控制地下坠，湖水压迫着她，她听得见湖底的阵阵轰鸣。她开始旋转，幽暗的湖底涌出了炽热的岩浆，那就是流动的火，是大地的鲜血。灰烬从创口处，从火与水交织的瞬间热烈地喷吐出来。她在灰烬堆的边缘看见了红色绒毛的虫子。生命从灰烬中来。她旋转着注入湖底的裂口，被岩浆包裹却感受不到炽热。漂亮的灰烬瞬间从裂口处翻飞出来，她的世界变得很亮，似乎她一头撞进了太阳。迟来的温暖包裹住她，明亮只持续了几秒钟，她遁入一片平静而狭窄的黑暗。有节奏的声音不断传进耳边，心跳。坚硬的东西抓住她的尾巴，把她拖拽出去。  
玛琳菲森把一颗子弹从脑袋里抠出来，拍在了审讯室的桌上。她伸出舌头去舔流到唇边的血液，不一会儿头上的弹孔就愈合了。面对她故意做出的无辜神情，史蒂芬警长只感觉到恶寒。爱洛拉不知道自己的身体置于何处，她似乎是漂浮在房间里。这是很久之前的回忆。“真邪门。”史蒂芬小声朝自己的同事念叨了一句。“这家伙死不掉？”  
“喂——明明我才是受害者。”她的手被塑料扎线带制成的手铐捆在一起，只能一齐举起来伸进上衣口袋，“我可以抽根烟吗？”她在回忆中很年轻，一副活泼而无耻的样子，长发扎成脏辫披散着，她甩着头不要让它们挡住自己。  
“不行！给你用塑料的手铐已经是极限了。”史蒂芬身旁的老警察说到。  
“老东西，你又没有肺炎。”她叼起未点燃的香烟，试着划亮一根火柴。史蒂芬盯着艰难点火的她，走上前去。老警察以为史蒂芬要一把拍掉玛琳菲森的烟具，眼睛里露出了期待的光芒。一声脆响，磨砂轮滑动，火苗投下的光芒在玛琳菲森的脸上跳舞。她识相地吸了一口气，烟丝甜蜜地燃烧起来。  
“真美。”史蒂芬看着一团乳白的烟雾从玛琳菲森的唇间吐出。  
“感觉棒极了。只要你不把小铁盒子往我脸上怼的话。”她说的是打火机。玛琳菲森之前焦躁不安地晃动身体，差点把固定好的椅子给掀翻。她脸上的表情舒展很多，挂在身后的翅膀也不那么僵硬了。  
“告诉我，你们这些美人都和危险沾边吗？”即使是用人类的眼光看，玛琳菲森的魅力也无可挑剔。她挑起弯刀一样的眉毛，牙齿轻轻咬着烟嘴。卷烟燃烧着的头部掉下一堆烟灰，现在它的外形就像是一座小雪山：燃烧着的雪山。  
“人们交税就是让你们这种败类在局子里泡暗夜族女人的？”玛琳菲森没理会两个警察的尴尬表情，突然大笑起来，被烟呛到流出泪水。老警察拍了桌子，骂了两句，史蒂芬的脸上是一片铁青。爱洛拉突然想拍拍玛琳菲森的背部。只是想想而已。  
“你的帮派呢？你被枪击是因为你们闹事吧？”  
“我都说了我是受害者——”  
“你这不是没死吗？那个人类被你们打断了好几根肋骨。这事儿还没完。”  
”他向我的脑袋开枪诶。什么叫‘这不是还没死’？”  
“你并没有损失什么，是吗？”史蒂芬开口调停。  
“混蛋。”她把头扭过去，再也不想和警察们讲话。外面有人敲门，史蒂芬出去，见到了皮肤黑如檀木的暗夜族男人。  
“你来干嘛的？让我们放了玛琳菲森？”  
“康纳尔。”他自我介绍起来，“我确实为此而来。”爱洛拉以前没有见过他。他掏出一颗白色的糖果示意史蒂芬收下。  
“这是什么，贿赂吗？”  
“放轻松，只是糖果罢了。我只是想让你放松一下，在这里工作肯定很累人吧？你看看你总是一副愁眉苦脸的样子。”  
“月之雪。”他念出糖纸上的名字。他没有在工作中吃东西的习惯，想把它交还给康纳尔。  
“你不尝尝看吗？”  
“你如此推荐我尝一尝，让人很难相信里面是不是加了什么料。”  
“事实上加了。这里面有玛琳菲森的魔咒，能让品尝者感到幸福。我们秘密研究了很久才做出来这一批产品。如果你能在警局里关照她，我愿意把利润分给你一点。”  
“所以这还是贿赂。而且这个糖果听起来就像是‘快乐药’，我的意思是，毒品。"  
“可它仅仅是糖果罢了。”  
“我答应你的要求。”史蒂芬如此爽快地答应倒让康纳尔有些吃惊。他做一个小警察已经七年之久了。虽然自告奋勇跑到了摩斯区，可他贪功冒进的上司亨利警监让这个野心勃勃的男人四处碰壁。在一次又一次挫折中史蒂芬渐渐了解到，正义和法制都不如金钱的权力大。他在奥斯泰看见过混蛋整容医生无视病人的心脏移植病历进行抽脂手术，害死了病患刷一下手中的黑卡就免除了牢狱之灾。玛琳菲森他们不也是这种角色吗？他们只要用贩毒所获的一点点就能腐化他这个小警察。史蒂芬已经把月之雪看作是毒品了。  
“那太好了。我们什么时候可以来接人？”康纳尔狡黠地笑着，“看，我们也不是完全沟通不了嘛。”史蒂芬觉得他就是暗夜族中的嬉皮士。他瞧不起嬉皮士。爱洛拉把他的冷漠表情看在眼里，她知道他蔑视他们，史蒂芬把这个表情展示给她太多次了。如果是一个陌生男人，那么爱洛拉只会觉得他活得并不快乐，所以认定他可悲。但这个人是她的父亲，是她破碎家庭的唯一亲人。她试图把关于他的记忆全锁在盒子里丢向大洋深处。英格瑞斯说他值得悲悯，爱洛拉看了这张脸只觉得难过。  
于是她不关注史蒂芬，康纳尔和善地笑着。玛琳菲森扭动着手腕，猛地把扎线带崩开（所以之前忍受着被束缚完全是出于礼节），几乎是跳上去拥抱康纳尔。爱洛拉觉得疑惑，因为教母在她面前很少提及康纳尔这个好友。康纳尔嘴上说着一些寒暄的话，并告诉玛琳菲森：史蒂芬入伙了。她颇为嫌弃地回过头瞟了史蒂芬一眼。爱洛拉看到了什么东西，想要尖叫却发不出声音。并不是因为史蒂芬眼里藏着的火气，为玛琳菲森像所有人一样轻视他而感到冒犯。她看见血蛇从康纳尔的面部钻出来，他的鼻子已经被打断，软骨随着他脸上的笑容不断蠕动。他微笑着，面颊挤起肌肉，似乎是穿越了某个有关毁灭的位面，超越那个间隙就变得血肉模糊。什么东西把他的皮肉烧的卷曲。铁。焦臭而满溢着腥味的气体源源不断地流出来，流向玛琳菲森的肩头，铺满她的身体，把她的羽毛拧成股，他高傲的犄角断了，他的翅膀被割裂成碎片——然而拥抱着她的玛琳菲森并未察觉到异样，警局里的每一个人都察觉不到异样，即使康纳尔本身也没有半点痛苦的表情。拥抱够了的玛琳菲森放开他，满脸都是鲜血，与一片空气对着话走出警局。他倒了下去，穿过了警察局的地板，掉进了潮湿、人迹罕至的暗巷。他在自己的血液中发抖，爬向了倒在一边的小推车——月之雪。糖果沾上血液瞬间融化，那是最甜蜜，也是最为腥臭难闻的味道。爱洛拉错愕地往四周望去，发现史蒂芬居然和她一起跳向了暗巷。他保持着之前的姿势，身上的制服已经变作了便服。他躲在手拿铁刀和链锯的暴徒的身后，眼中依旧是一片火海：充斥着轻蔑，贪婪，残暴，仇恨。“你在破坏市场，老兄。”作为拥有一部分月之雪工厂的人，史蒂芬不允许任何人断了他的财路。他从不尝试月之雪，某些东西比毒品更让人上瘾。  
“他们必须付出代价！”玛琳菲森高喊着冲进来，那双愤恨的眼睛直勾勾地盯向爱洛拉，盯着她身后的史蒂芬。  
“‘我们查到是’‘瘸子帮’下的手，他们收费充当游行人群的打手。他们都住在南区。”史蒂芬撒了谎。暴怒的玛琳菲森可不会静下心来分辨是真是假。史蒂芬在人类和精灵的争斗中尽量扮演一个调停者的角色，为了阻止人群攻击精灵甚至亲自去维护秩序。至少现在玛琳菲森没有把他当作敌人。  
“很好。”一片雪花飘到了玛琳菲森漆黑的发间。南区遇袭那天，史蒂芬默许了他们的行为，没有派出任何警力。“咱们惹不起玛琳菲森，因为她是死不了的。”他这么说，把恐慌的种子播种在每一个人类的心里。爱洛拉知道她从哪里听过这句话：英格瑞斯报警时，所有的警察都这么说。雪开始下，势头很猛。爱洛拉突然被风雪掩盖，世界只剩下无边无际的白色。她试着走出这篇困境，黑压压的人影向她身旁的大片白色空虚袭来：哭喊着，尖叫着的妇女和儿童。一个黑色的身影高高的伫立在桥头，她是这片汹涌白色中的一颗黑暗的星辰。  
“不许后退！滚回你们的地方！”星辰发出怒吼，冰层上方传来恐怖的断裂声。他们是人类中最为软弱的分子，既不能逃跑，也不得前进，他们跪坐下来绝望地大哭，被越来越狰狞的裂痕吞食。女人为了减轻重量抛下了自己走不动路的孩子，爱洛拉听见呼啸声，一颗铁弹丸穿过她空虚的存在，撞上女人的脊柱发出心酸脆响。她倒了下去，倒向裂痕处漆黑的河水，倒向寒冷深处漆黑的死亡。爱洛拉发不出任何怒喊，也流不下哪怕一滴眼泪。她怒气冲冲地向杀人凶手，向那个听不进去任何哭声的黑色星辰冲去，向她的帮凶冲去，她知道自己什么也做不了，一句质问的话也说不出口：她的肉体在共鸣中破裂了。但她还是要把她的愤怒，面贴着面，通过他们对视的目光，一点一点地注入玛琳菲森，暗夜族，他们所有人的心中。  
“不许后退！”玛琳菲森突然朝着爱洛拉的方向怒吼着，她抬起一只手，站在岸边的博拉拉满了弹弓：正瞄准着她。爱洛拉有不被射中的自信，她拼命大步前进着。随着逐渐接近，玛琳菲森的脸色出现了变化。太迟了，博拉已经放开了弹弓。分量不轻的弹丸直接朝着爱洛拉的头颅打去。  
无情的黑色星辰张开了翅膀，滑翔着，将自己的身形化作梭状高速飞来。接近的瞬间玛琳菲森伸出双臂抓住她，爱洛拉第一次在这个奇异的梦境里拥有了实体。拥抱着爱洛拉的玛琳菲森一头扎进了裂痕，扎进了刺骨的寒冷和漫天的黑暗。  
昏过去的爱洛拉正梦见乌鸦。

“你怎么了？”小拇指问惊醒的玛琳菲森。雨停了许久，天空如同离了缎炉的铁水，从白炽变为昏黄，再一点点冷却，凝结成密不透风的黑色。它劈头盖脸地浇在每一个人身上，有时候……绝望的让人难以呼吸。玛琳菲森不确定自己是否还能呼吸。“你做噩梦了？”他问她。  
“恶魔是无梦的。”她按摩着自己的眼球，“但我确确实实看到了那件事情的结尾——我救了她。”  
小拇指不明白她在神神叨叨什么。她望向自己心脏的伤口，似乎愈合了些许。  
“不得不说，我总有种如释重负的感觉。”  
“我以为你们这种人一直活的很轻松呢。”  
“我在做过的无数个错事的回忆中看见了她。我能感受到她的目光，时而怜悯，时而愤怒。她发现了我最不愿意展示给她的真相。但……我现在只觉得，我从什么东西中解放出来。”她稍作停顿，不理会小拇指不理解的目光。“我在最后选择了正确的事情——我选择救她，即使那只是一个虚影，即使她从来就没有出现在冰河上。”  
“搞不懂。总之，你答应过我的，现在差不多是时候了。”他不打算和玛琳菲森同行，一来他长不出翅膀，只会拖累玛琳菲森的速度，二来奥斯泰市内是可以驱逐这些小流浪汉的，不，也不太算驱逐，但他会被警察抓起来，市民有权举报衣衫褴褛的小流浪汉，而警察也有义务暂时收容他们，并勒令他们的父母把他们领回去。“祝你好运，需要我再描述一遍他的长相吗？”  
“不用，再者我也不想摔断腿。”她掀开防水布预备起飞，嫌弃长裙拖累了她，她低下头把它撕下一大截。风沙涌动，小拇指在她起飞时伸出胳膊护住自己的眼睛。“需要我带什么信物回来吗？头，还是一只手？”  
“你真是个魔鬼。我只要收到他的死讯就可以了。”  
她飞的很小心，伤口还没完全愈合，她更是不敢贸然使出魔法。心脏是她的魔源。虽然行进缓慢，她的翅膀吃力扇动，远未达到可以滑翔的高度，它们从来就不会颤抖，一次也没有。她满脑子只想完成当前的任务。誓约是有效力的：魔法的效力。无论是口头的，还是书面的。玛琳菲森对此十分虔诚。只不过她又觉得喘不过气，那种不适源于突然落在她双翼上的怜悯的目光，她想起爱洛拉曾经也怀着这种感情，抚摸她被绞断的翅膀根部。她的愈合力一直很强，强到断翅上的疤痕都遍寻不着。但在女孩的触碰之下，她感到穿心的幻痛。

爱洛拉感觉自己的实体极速缩小，蜷缩在乌鸦的爪心。她在浓稠的夜空中，乌鸦射出蓝光的眼眸里领略了残酷的背叛，乌鸦把所有的过程看的清清楚楚，现在轮到他来让爱洛拉见识。摩斯区居民对于玛琳菲森的恐怖情绪日益高涨，已经晋升的亨利局长派出特警队要围剿玛琳菲森。爱洛拉看见了大卡车，车上特警们的自动化武器，以及一杆加特林机枪。博拉在礼堂里对众暗夜族高喊从人类的手中夺回摩斯区，参加集会的除了暗夜族男性，还有牵着小孩子的妇女。亨利可不在意这些。他们在大门外一通扫射，加特林开动了足足半个钟头。他对玛琳菲森并不在场这件事情心知肚明，他的本意也根本不是冲着玛琳菲森：拜托，那可是个死不掉的女人！但他又需要支持，他迫切地需要一场胜利，来证明人类才是最高等的种族，这些忤逆的非人种族只有被奴役的下场。结果也不出所料。没有人从礼堂里走出来。千疮百孔的木门大开着，把满腹的死亡奉送给迟迟到来的玛琳菲森。她辨认着这些尸体，把各自散落的羽毛捡起来盖在他们的身上。她一个一个地叫着他们的名字，可是没有一个能回答“是的，夫人。”，他们睁大双眼，瞳孔吞吃掉整个虹膜，眼中，遍布全身的弹孔中，是惊恐，是突如其来的死亡。她伸出手盖上他们的眼睛。他们冤屈的目光，她的内疚，又有谁能抹去呢？她的手盖上一张爬着爪痕刺青的粗野面庞，博拉，她呼唤着。愿你安息。他突然怒目圆睁，把玛琳菲森吓了一跳，接着她失控地哭喊起来，紧紧抓住博拉的肩头：似乎她一松手，死亡就得把他夺去。  
“发誓，夫人。”博拉要求着，“为了我们的兄弟姐妹，发誓把警察局局长杀掉。”  
“我答应你。他会被碎尸万段。”她急忙用魔法治疗博拉，乌鸦在尸堆周围盘旋，她用手一指就把他击飞。爱洛拉也随之翻飞过去，一回望，她站在了警局的面前，而门前更是被围得水泄不通，警员们沉默地看着头顶上的摩斯区区旗，亨利局长跪坐着，整个身体被旗杆穿刺，摩斯区的区旗从他的嘴巴里捅出来，被故意扯出半截迎风飘扬。  
“玛琳菲森向我们开战了。”史蒂芬作为警督，知道在这晋升的关头，自己得站出来做点什么，“我知道如何应对她。”  
借着和玛琳菲森暗地里合作的关系，他也渐渐从精灵那里了解到魔法的原理，了解到诅咒和誓约的功用。他花了大把时间在这上面，终于找到了应对的办法。只有强力的生物和心灵纯洁无暇的人才能下达有效的诅咒，史蒂芬两者都不是，所以他用自己的鲜血书写了誓言。他把它珍藏起来，预备着在步步紧逼后给玛琳菲森的致命一击。当然，必须得快点，赶在同事对他研究魔法和巫术的流言蜚语影响前途之前。  
他知道在哪里能找到玛琳菲森，换了一身便装，戴上帽子，他只身前往烂木棍酒吧，玛琳菲森一般会在那里通宵饮酒。他想，尤其是在这个无比悲痛的关节，她顶多就是把吵闹的音乐关了，把其他种族的客人赶出去再自己一个人饮酒。他了解她，比玛琳菲森了解自己都要甚之。她易怒的个性让史蒂芬把她层层引导，她对史蒂芬的轻蔑让不起眼的他渐渐走近，以至于走进了最为危险的区域。你的身边只有我。史蒂芬要一把拉住这个异族美人共舞。  
“你…你本来应该掌握警察局的动向，你应该提前警告他们！史蒂芬，你最好给我个解释，不然我就把你挂在另一个旗子……什么旗子来着？”她说的是奥斯泰市旗。摇摇晃晃的她走过来，一把揪住史蒂芬的领子，毫不客气地朝他脸上喷着酒气。  
“这不关我的事！你要知道，我被那个该死的老东西架空好一段时间了，他很忌惮我，怕我抢他的功劳，特警队的动向也只有他一个人知道！”他的舞步迎合着玛琳菲森前进的势头后退，等到旋律改变，他就会反攻。“我是来提醒你的，你已经把整个警局都激怒了。即使胆子大的匪徒对条子动手也会再三小心。”  
“哈！那又怎么样？说的好像只有他们这些人类才能愤怒一样。我失去了我的族人！博拉现在还躺在家里养伤呢！医院拒绝治疗他，让我们去找兽医。”她把史蒂芬放开，“我差点把他们也全杀了。”  
“你的魔法不能治疗他吗？”史蒂芬马上投去关切的目光，让玛琳菲森尽情地吐苦水。  
“魔法能，但我太生气，使不出那种魔法。”她又痛饮了一口。“康纳尔总是觉得我太年轻，对待自己的魔法不够慎重…我还不当回事儿呢。现在才知道多要命。”  
史蒂芬也开了瓶酒一同饮用。“康纳尔……他是个好人。你有没有在你的梦里看到过他？我想你应该很想念他。”  
“恶魔是不会做梦的。哦，康纳尔。我没有忘记他是怎么死的。我不做梦，我将会成为他们的梦魇。”  
“是吗。”史蒂芬沉默了一会儿。他倒是梦到过康纳尔。无论是被杀之前还是被杀之后的。“我结婚了。”他和玛琳菲森讲，“新娘你应该见过。她那个时候在我们常碰头的早餐店打工。你记得那一次吗？我让你也一起给她小费，你却把桌上的花送给她了。”  
“记得。你就是想当个万人迷，是吗。我没有钱给她，所以我在桌上枯萎的花朵上赐福，送给她。”  
“那支花到现在还开着。她把它养的很好。”史蒂芬没有告诉她，新娘是亨利局长的女儿。  
“关心一下你自己怎么样，我知道有个东西可以让你轻松一点。”  
“糖果？我没心情。”  
“比这个更强力的。”他掏出一管针剂。“毒品。我们从港区缴获到的。你死不掉，是吗？不如多找点乐子吧。我知道你有多难捱，有时候人就是没有办法睁着眼把这些看的清清楚楚，要不然他就发疯了。与其等着发疯，不如现在就疯掉。试试吧，玛琳菲森。做个欲仙欲死的毒虫，比什么狗屁救世主好多了。”  
玛琳菲森似乎在认真考虑他的提议，她试图集中精力看分裂成好几个的模模糊糊的史蒂芬，再看他手上数不清的注射器。不，不，别这样。爱洛拉想大叫，想要抓着她的肩头摇晃她让她清醒。玛琳菲森伸出了手。  
“史蒂芬，我没蠢到这个地步。”她推搡了他一把。  
“我也不蠢，玛琳菲森。”史蒂芬突然把针筒握在自己手里，向玛琳菲森的颈侧扎去。她想推开他，刺痛过后她失去了所有力气——那才不是什么毒品，那是镇定剂。  
“我真希望你永远都睡过去。”史蒂芬说。那是玛琳菲森尚且清醒时听见的最后一句话。酒馆随着她的倾覆分崩离析。史蒂芬走入一片空白中，逐渐退出这片湮没之地。他手上的链锯拖在地上，血痕分明地画下怒红的一笔。  
哦，她的翅膀。  
爱洛拉看着它们轻轻松松地从她背上撕下来。她不再是那个骄傲而优美的星辰，断翅无力地抽动，把自己丑陋的节疤高高抬起，要爱洛拉，要苍天都看个明白。陷入沉眠的玛琳菲森平静的表情时而切换成惊叫的面庞，像是信号不稳的恐怖片。但这是真实发生过的。爱洛拉冲上去抱住了这个可怜的女人：她的双臂无形，却好像有万米之长。她愿意把自己所有的肌肤都贴上她，把这具受伤的躯体包裹。  
她以为自己是无形的。玛琳菲森却伸出双臂，结结实实地把她抱住。还未来得及让爱洛拉疑惑，她突然在玛琳菲森的臂弯里融化了。她的身体越来越小，也越来越具象。怀中出现了一个婴孩，玛琳菲森冷酷地注视着她，眼眸转动间，下达了一个诅咒。迪艾瓦站在她身边，不时探来好奇的目光。  
是他把史蒂芬局长的女儿偷进缄默之墙的。他抱着已经被施咒的爱洛拉，拿着一截小指推开了缄默之墙的沉重铁门。这是他报恩的方式。他常在夫人身侧盘旋，因为夫人曾对枯槁的树木赐福：它的果实落在水里就能变成鱼，落在地上则孵化成鸟。他在果实中被孵化，飞过许多个漆黑的夜晚才得以见到被削去翅膀，在地上茫然行走的玛琳菲森。玛琳菲森问他是否有什么诉求，他说他想做她的从者。他知道史蒂芬怎样欺侮她，割掉她的翅膀来赢得晋升，晋升之后又动用权利对非人种族施暴，并宣布：如果玛琳菲森不签下他拟定的缄默誓言，他就绝不罢手。玛琳菲森预备签下誓约那天驱散了身边的从者，赐予迪艾瓦一片灰烬：她要他变成别的东西，安全地活在这个世界上。于是他变成了一个人类，四处打听誓约的具体内容，寻找着里面的漏洞，“我伸出一指就能动摇的沉默，对于你来说却坚不可摧。”于是他化身成大狗，趁史蒂芬出行时冲上去，咬掉了他的手指：小指。迪艾瓦凭借着它在缄默之墙自由进出。玛琳菲森让他做她的翅膀，他每一天都在摩斯区孜孜不倦地巡逻。一声啼哭从警察局局长的宅邸中传出来，他想是复仇的时候了。乌鸦飞进房内，抓住婴儿就逃跑，迪艾瓦不知道为什么她的母亲看到了这一切却一言不发。她在流泪。她也许知道自己的丈夫对玛琳菲森做的事情。迪艾瓦想到这胆气更甚。  
街上喧闹，史蒂芬派出大量警力寻找自己的孩子，化成人形的迪艾瓦大步走着，警察叫骂，奔跑，驱车来往，他只觉得他们好笑，所以就笑出来，鼻子被挤成尖锐的形状。吵闹的警笛让怀里的爱洛拉大哭起来，他低下头轻轻摇晃着她，用嘴巴发出奇怪的声音让她镇静下来。夫人赐给她人见人爱的魅力，迪艾瓦觉得它确确实实应验了，他嘲讽的笑容逐渐温暖，像是解冻的草莓冰球。他从容地按下史蒂芬家的门铃，把孩子交还到吃惊的夫妇身边。史蒂芬要感谢他，他伸出一只手阻止。比他的手势更能阻止史蒂芬开出张支票的是他抓着的手机。玛琳菲森的声音被电波扭曲，那似乎是从地狱里来的声音。  
“好啊，好啊，多么喜庆的一天。”她宣读起她的诅咒，正如那天史蒂芬向摩斯区宣读他们的誓言。“我赐予这个孩子我的祝福，我赐她人见人爱的魅力。我也把甜美的诅咒赐给她——在十六岁的日落，她将被纺锥刺伤，陷入永久的长眠。”  
史蒂芬只觉得头脑一片空白。他的梦魇回来了。他看向佣人怀中的婴儿，认定她已经是一具尸体。妻子在哭，女人总是在哭的，除了玛琳菲森。他想起来她不是人类女性。  
“那吵闹是什么？”  
“夫人，史蒂芬的妻子在痛哭呢。”迪艾瓦回答她。  
“哦，我伤了她的心？那就对了，她是有心的，史蒂芬没有。我给你们一个宽限，因为这也正是我预见的事物：只有真爱之吻能拯救你的女儿。迪艾瓦，什么是真爱之吻？”  
“我这辈子从没见过嘞。兴许根本不存在吧！”  
玛琳菲森的笑声从另一头传来，迪艾瓦也毫不顾忌地捧腹大笑起来，笑得眼角溢出泪花。  
“给我滚！”他跑上去踹迪艾瓦，迪艾瓦忙不迭地往门外走，还是一副乐不可支的样子。  
“哎呀，先生，你真可怜。我看在场的人，没一个爱你呀。你才不是什么万人迷，你是讨厌鬼史蒂芬。”  
爱洛拉的母亲紧紧抓着手中的花朵，泪水一如雨露，把花瓣层层浸润。紧抓着它的大手拉起一只白嫩的小手，把开不败的花朵移交给爱洛拉。“这就是祝福。”她的双唇贴着爱洛拉的柔顺金发耳语，爱洛拉只是懵懵懂懂地点头，把花朵放在阳光下旋转着，她盯着它，仿佛它就是小王子全星球的唯一钟爱。母亲的金色长发也在风中飘扬着，美丽的光彩随着干枯的头发逐渐黯淡，她脸上的生气也随着血色一同流逝。”这就是祝福。像风中的微雨。微雨滋润着你，微风摧折着你。“  
“微风为什么能把人吹散呢？”小爱洛拉向母亲提问。  
“因为失去了爱啊。”她微笑，爱洛拉不理解的话，也好。她在金色的光芒中闭眼小憩，然后消失在了微风中。爱洛拉只记得父亲看见她依旧珍藏的花朵，和一片黑色的翎羽。他骂了一些难听的话，说她原来只是为了一个贱人伤心，而不是为了他们的女儿，所以史蒂芬认定她的死是应该的，拒绝参加她的葬礼。爱洛拉觉得父亲离她们的家很远。一如她一个人默默地跟在抬棺人后面，回首却根本望不见他。她看到一个长角的女人，很高，远远地站在墓园周围的建筑上。队伍不断前进，她也暂时不关注那个女人。她没办法把让父亲生气的东西和这个女人联系在一起。  
现在爱洛拉知道了。她再次回头，失去翅膀的玛琳菲森身形格外纤薄。  
爱洛拉不由自主地向她走去，她伸出手要抓住空中的渺小身影。她觉得这具孩子的躯体实在是走的太慢，差点要在草地上绊倒。伸在半空中的手停住了，她触摸到一道冰冷的障壁。玛琳菲森被雕刻进这道铁壁之中，然而上面描绘的是人类国王降伏恶魔的图景。缄默之墙。“过往行人也不得呼喊。”爱洛拉才不想呼喊，她只想溜进去看看里面究竟是什么光景。她轻轻一推，如山高的大铁门居然就被推开，她钻进了荆棘墙的内部，惊喜地发现了由巨树生长而成的天空塔。史蒂芬对天空塔的称呼似乎很满意，因为塔生来就是囚禁的地方。她迫不及待地想爬上去，做一个睡美人童话中横行霸道的杰克，也去爬参天的豆蔓。树枝突然低下头，在她面前形成阶梯——玛琳菲森似乎没想过做个身份验证。爱洛拉大摇大摆地进了她的居处，坐上她最习惯坐的大座椅，吃着她点心盘里的特供月之雪糖果。她看一边的乌鸦叫着，笑着把糖举过去问他吃不吃，迪艾瓦扇动着翅膀急忙避开爱洛拉摸他的手。玛琳菲森的黑影投射在地板上，被斜着的阳光拉成长长一条，甚是阴森恐怖。  
“你是谁？”严厉的质问声从另一头响起来，乌鸦往房间的角落瑟缩，好给玛琳菲森一个施展的空间。爱洛拉却看也不看一眼这里的主人。又剥开一颗糖果往嘴里塞。你知道一颗能卖出多少钱吗！迪艾瓦忍不住叫了起来，但爱洛拉听不懂乌鸦叫。  
“爱洛拉。你是想吓唬我吗？别白费功夫了。而且我那神经质的老爸可能把你抓紧警察局。”  
“你的父亲是谁？”  
“史蒂芬啊，警察局局长。”  
“很好，现在滚出去。”  
“我还不想走。”  
“我没有在和你商量。”  
“我也是啊。另外，我爸说了，只要我想，我就能得到任何东西。我现在只是想在这里多呆一会。如果我有兴趣，我会要求你的住处的。”她在椅子上荡着双腿，迪艾瓦忍不住跑去询问史蒂芬那个可爱的婴儿如今到底去了哪里。  
“那你大可试试啊，告诉史蒂芬，你想要天空塔。”玛琳菲森从光芒中走出来，迪艾瓦看了她尖削的面庞都忍不住瑟瑟发抖：尤其是她脸上还挂着愤怒的表情。爱洛拉歪过头去看她，睁大了双眼。玛琳菲森自以为已经把她吓住。她爬上桌子，朝玛琳菲森挥手，让她再靠近点。于是没反应过来的玛琳菲森果真向她走去。她伸出小手，抓住了玛琳菲森的那对角。玛琳菲森触了电一般马上闪开。当然，她使出魔法把爱洛拉吹进了座椅中。  
“这是真的！”爱洛拉大叫起来，迪艾瓦现在只想捂住自己的眼睛。  
“你怎敢！”玛琳菲森也怒吼。  
“你会魔法！”她接着惊呼，“仙女！”  
玛琳菲森差点被气笑了。她干脆吹了一口仙尘，叫这闹腾的小野兽赶快安静下来才好。“迪艾瓦，送客。”  
她自己都不知道，被囚禁的平静生活已经开始变化。史蒂芬的女儿来过之后她总是会心神不宁，迪艾瓦建议做点什么转移注意力，于是玛琳菲森画着画打发时间。“别动。”她和迪艾瓦说。用画笔把黑色的颜料推开。她的画布上貌似只有黑色。迪艾瓦见了肯定要嘲笑她是个色盲。  
“咱们就不能从静物开始？”迪艾瓦叫着。玛琳菲森也听不懂乌鸦叫，让充作模特的乌鸦别乱动。她只想把让人心烦的东西驱逐出脑海。也许她会练习书法，东方来的暗夜族教过她几个汉字。心平气和。她想。  
爱洛拉蹦蹦跳跳地跑上天空塔的阶梯，“仙女教母！”她今天又在“仙女”后面加了个“教母”的后缀，迪艾瓦总感觉莫名其妙的。更出乎意料的是，玛琳菲森居然连不屑都懒得表现，扔下笔就匆忙用一副刚换上的冷酷面孔迎接爱洛拉。  
可她是仇人的女儿呀。  
迪艾瓦晃着脑袋，到那个时候你会怎么样呢，玛琳菲森？他知道她们听不懂乌鸦叫，所以沉默着看玛琳菲森严肃地教育爱洛拉何为礼节，而看似漫不经心的爱洛拉嬉皮笑脸地接受，其实每一次都做得很好。  
爱洛拉嬉闹着，学着芭蕾舞者的舞姿起跳，下一秒，落进了碧蓝的湖水里。玛琳菲森吓得丢掉了手中的魔杖，赶快趴到湖边求宁芙和其他的水妖把她带上来。她告诉过爱洛拉，潭区很危险，是水妖居住的地方，爱洛拉偏不信。似乎是玛琳菲森被囚禁的太久，其他的非人种族皆不承认她的号召力了，她想不了太多，竟自己跳进了湖中。玛琳菲森知道有好几种水妖嗜吃人肉的。她凶猛的魔法把沉静的湖底搅得地覆天翻，差点当着爱洛拉的面杀掉和她玩闹过了火的水妖。玛琳菲森把她从湖底捞起来，爱洛拉想她那个时候真是不够精明，吐了几口水就爬起来。她想玛琳菲森嘴对嘴地为她做人工呼吸之后再起来才好呢。玛琳菲森带着她回去，也没有再责骂水妖们一句话。也许，爱洛拉成了她良心的底线。在这之前她是没有底线的。她以前只把自己的感情安排在第一位。也许现在也是一样的，她把爱放在第一位。  
她们回去天空塔换衣服。爱洛拉直勾勾地盯着玛琳菲森看，自己却湿漉漉地站在风中发抖。她偷窥到玛琳菲森肩胛后突起的部分，上去抚摸。  
“所有仙子都是有翅膀的。你的呢？”  
玛琳菲森静静地感受着她手掌的温度，她细腻的触感。她张开了嘴，想要把史蒂芬的名字抛到她面前，想要告诉她一些黑暗的过往——她开不了口。她不愿意让爱洛拉承受他们这些人该承受的东西。既然史蒂芬都做到了在爱洛拉面前隐瞒诅咒，她玛琳菲森凭什么就不能忍住满腹冤屈？她不准备说，不准备指责，也不准备抱怨了。什么沉重的东西压迫着她，把她的心跳也压了下去。枷锁。她觉得很痛，爱洛拉问她怎么了，她只能微笑。那使她觉得更加刺痛。她有生之年第一次如此否定自己的存在，她清醒过来，她就是一个彻头彻尾的恶棍。  
玛琳菲森认为自己在爱洛拉十六岁之后就会解放。三位仙子也是，因为爱洛拉的难以管教和奇思妙想，史蒂芬换掉了很多佣人，鲜少找到称心如意的。于是他找来真正的仙子满足爱洛拉的畅想，自打她秘密出行后，似乎也不那么挑剔了。史蒂芬不管这些。他只要她安全地长大。玛琳菲森的咒语让他绝望：因为她赐予了一个终将破灭的希望，史蒂芬充斥着暴力和贪欲的人生中的唯一光芒。  
他跪在了缄默之墙前。撑伞站在一边的英格瑞斯很不理解。她是来见识解放摩斯区的英雄的，不是来看一个被命运打垮的男人。“先生，如果你坚持跪下去，我得马上动身回奥斯泰了。”她不会支持史蒂芬。这样愚蠢的错误不会发生在她身上。玛琳菲森没有回应。如果她有任何办法，那么她现在就会和史蒂芬推心置腹。可是没有，她试过了每一本魔法书上的每一个条目，对此都无能为力。“诅咒会延续到时间的尽头。”她滴水不漏的诅咒，让文字游戏无法演绎。她的沉默，让史蒂芬愈加愤恨。  
“我交到人类朋友了，可是他马上就会和他母亲一起回到对岸。”爱洛拉和玛琳菲森讲起，“他叫菲力，我以后可以带他来这玩吗？”  
“不行。”  
迪艾瓦凑过来，不停摆动着脑袋，真爱之吻，夫人。玛琳菲森只觉得心烦。“随便你交什么朋友。别让我看见其他的人类。”  
她讨厌从爱洛拉的嘴里蹦出来的人类男孩的名字。菲力，哦，多么恐怖的名字。爱洛拉看见她念叨着这些，倒酒的手止不住颤抖，像是一个中风的人。爱洛拉居然有些高兴。玛琳菲森是在吃醋吗，为了她？爱洛拉浏览着玛琳菲森的各色酒杯，一只狭长的香槟杯绽放出奇异的夕阳光泽：它被映照的血红。它倒转着，成了伫立在摩斯区大地上的新潮建筑。纺锥。爱洛拉置身于街上，她急匆匆地往某个地方赶，把史蒂芬下达的禁止外出的命令抛在脑后。她没有注意到，仅仅是微风，也把建筑的玻璃吹出裂痕。她的胸前染血，尖锐的玻璃碎渣从她身上滚落，似乎是由冰雪女王泼洒的圣水。窗框穿刺了她。她一早知道，长久的沉眠，本来就与死亡无异。  
死亡甜蜜的一吻，让她明白过来她为何要违背父亲的命令。三位仙子说漏了嘴，她要一个答案，她要亲口问玛琳菲森，为什么对她下达如此严酷的诅咒。  
微风啊。  
她倒下去，倒在洁白的病床上。各式各样的输液管缠上她，像是捕食的触手。她听见史蒂芬低低的哭声，还有他怒骂医生无能的声音。他伸出手抚摸她的脸庞，仅存的四根手指上伤痕累累。他也许爱她，但爱洛拉不觉得他是个好父亲。除了她的心跳监测，她听见另一个声音。炸弹的倒数。他在无人的角落把毒品注射进静脉，一支又一支。与其被逼疯，倒不如现在就发疯呢。他了解玛琳菲森，她一定会来送他们父女俩最后一程，炸弹计时器鲜红的数字不断变化，它归为原初之时，新的世界就会诞生。没有他们存在的世界，他，爱洛拉，玛琳菲森。史蒂芬凄惨地笑出来，眼泪和鼻涕在那张难看的笑脸上肆意横流。他的阴影变成了玛琳菲森常穿着的黑衣，向躺倒的爱洛拉扑去。  
这是她想得到的唯一的补救办法。  
“我把我的生命赐予你。”  
玛琳菲森摘下爱洛拉的氧气面罩，亲吻她，舌头撑开爱洛拉的嘴唇，把她生命的一部分输送进爱洛拉的身体。很快她有了意识，本能一般，舌尖轻轻搅动，与玛琳菲森触碰。爱洛拉贪婪地吸取她口中的生命，嘴角溢出一滴金黄色的魔力，她抬起双臂挣脱了输液管，把玛琳菲森紧缚，高尚的行为瞬间变成了浓情蜜意的陷阱。不，回忆肯定不是这样的。爱洛拉把回忆抛在九霄云外，她的意识被玛琳菲森拿捏在手里，贴上了她的大腿内侧，向深处游移。爱洛拉软糯地求着她，在如愿以偿之时，她贴上了玛琳菲森面颊上的泪水。她知道接下来会发生什么，爱洛拉搭上她背部的双手沾满了被炸烂的血肉。史蒂芬不肯放过她。她们相拥着从病床里下坠，史蒂芬也紧随其后，他粗暴地把爱洛拉和玛琳菲森分开，自制的铁手套深深嵌入她的血肉。被推开的爱洛拉撞到了头颅，只有玛琳菲森一个人面对史蒂芬被烧焦的狰狞面容。他打她，扣住她的脖子，把她推向缄默之墙的铁门——她受伤的背部再一次传出剧痛，铁煮沸她的血液，吞吃她的肉体。史蒂芬拔出一把短剑——铁水包裹的羽毛短剑。这是爱洛拉的母亲私藏的羽毛，他为了验证，特意把它丢进铁水中看看它是否不朽。他现在要把这令人感到痛苦的结果和玛琳菲森共享。可那又怎么样呢，她死不了的。而他已经被一个永不逝去的梦魇折磨半生。  
“永别了。”  
史蒂芬把短剑插入了自己的胸膛。  
他的鲜血喷在了惊鄂的玛琳菲森的脸上。他认定杀不死玛琳菲森。也许他一早就疯了。  
玛琳菲森回头，缄默之墙的壁画已经被割的斑驳，一根又一根尖锐的东西频繁刺破画面，国王与恶魔的面容早已相差无几。史蒂芬和她的鲜血把什么东西解放了。她的背后渐渐有了分量。  
史蒂芬一点也不聪明，他只知道故技重施。玛琳菲森试着捡起羽毛短剑，太烫，她抓不住。血液把铁门融化，羽毛飞回了主人身上，丝丝缕缕地搭起她破碎的双翼，她骨头内的灰烬飘散出来，化作承载它们的肉体。  
“我们回家了，我的小野兽。”  
缄默之墙大开，看起来像经历某个盛大的节日。她把爱洛拉抱着，绕过倒下去的史蒂芬：过去属于死神。未来属于你自己。  
爱洛拉在这个混乱而意义不明的梦境中不再下坠，玛琳菲森重新张开了翅膀，血污和铁屑被她们远远甩在了后面，阳光把周围的空气扭曲，似乎是她们扰动了水波。爱洛拉不确定玛琳菲森将要向何处飞去，或者她在湖中的大梦已经接近了尾声。退潮的意识向万物的湮没涌去，她伸出手去探这股从过去流到现在的水潮。她看见了宴会，可怕的谋杀，再次出现的羽毛短剑从水流中探出来，刺入飞行的玛琳菲森的胸膛。她松开爱洛拉，旋转着向地面，向湮没中飘零。她飞的很好，似乎从来没有受过伤。奥斯泰市在她们的脚下展开，玛琳菲森冲进了这片灯红酒绿的罗网。

英格瑞斯还不知道自己视作的死敌在她的大拍卖行上盘旋。她喜欢在保险库里踱步，在外人看来她只不过是个粗浅的守财奴，但英格瑞斯真正在凝视什么，没人有机会闯进去一饱眼福。她经过一个空的陈列柜，它原本装着的是史蒂芬制成的羽毛短剑。拍卖行得到了史蒂芬的遗物，甚至他的一只手：只有四根手指。总会有人对这种东西感兴趣的。如果没有，英格瑞斯也不介意自己一个人观赏。这也许就是她的爱慕虚荣。她经过冷柜的玻璃窗，里面躺着的人像极了她的倒影，唯一的区别就是英格瑞斯睁着眼，而尸体安静地睡在其中。她故意把头歪过去，让自己的倒影和尸体重叠。她在其中感到了趣味。哦，伯劳。她的小鸟也想当个收藏家呢。英格瑞斯为她留了一个展柜。她相中了伯劳的红发。英格瑞斯曾亲手为她编织发辫，她的脑子里全是一个诡异的传说：被杀死的女人，旅人用她的指骨作栓，发丝作弦，他每次弹唱，都会讲述出一个可怕的谋杀故事。她会是英格瑞斯的指骨琴吗？至少她现在已经把伯劳弹拨自如了。她对谋杀的结果很不满意，本该给市长注射的芋螺毒素居然被调换，反正亡灵花的开发已经接近尾声。她在医院的停车场见到了伯劳，她在幽暗的地方抽着烟。英格瑞斯把她手上的半截烟夺过来，自己吸了一口。  
“穆勒·辛赫似乎不愿意合作，盯紧他。有必要的话——”英格瑞斯的拇指撩过伯劳颈部的肌肤，她没忍住吞咽。英格瑞斯对此感到愉悦。“那地精真以为他能当个贵族呢。准备毒素的事情他得负责。别放过他，小鸟。”英格瑞斯贴上她的耳朵细语着，使她浑身发痒，“把他的头带给我。”  
“…是。”  
“别忘了这个。”英格瑞斯指的是她手中的烟，她没有还给伯劳，继续吸着。突然英格瑞斯拉过她的脸，随着湿润而暧昧的亲吻，烟气在她的嘴里变成苦涩而辛辣的东西，使伯劳泪水直流。即将散去的烟雾证明她们吻过。她把烟头丢在地上，狂乱而热烈的火星瞬间陨落。  
“就是这样。”英格瑞斯临别的时候说，“我喜欢你流泪的样子。”  
她哭不出来。这是天生的。如果，英格瑞斯想要的话，她会毫不犹豫地在自己脸上开刀，让血液代替眼泪流淌。

玛琳菲森避开光芒四射的灯箱和广告牌，在楼顶休息片刻。抽风机把她吹的直哆嗦，但还没有严重到要使她生病的地步。她从没生过病。相比之下，她俯视着街上熙熙攘攘的车辆和人群，人还真是脆弱。无论是身体还是心灵。她不知道为什么突然想到崩溃的史蒂芬，他自杀了。传言却说是她做的，有什么意义？她懒得辩驳。被注入生命得以重生的爱洛拉丢掉了部分记忆，迪艾瓦就信口胡诌，给她讲了一个温和版本的故事。他在夸夸其谈这方面还挺可靠的，这话换了玛琳菲森不一定说得出来。任何一个真正经历了可怕过往的人，连粉饰它的词句都会被一齐击碎。这大概是真正的缄默吧。她眨着眼，搜寻着小拇指所说的珠宝店。他兄弟分得的遗产。吵嚷的宣传车开走之后她才看见珠宝店的招牌。请支持英格瑞斯。英格瑞斯，去死吧，她想。电视广告偶尔会插播关于她的通缉令，投机商人的铁窗栏广告紧随其后，市民，想要从玛琳菲森的魔爪下保护你自己吗？玛琳菲森听到这笑着摇头，这群人类对她的力量一无所知，实在是天真的可爱。  
男人最后一个从店铺里走出来，按下遥控器上关闭卷帘门的按钮。他选择步行回家，没有注意到天边悄然跟随的黑影。她本来应该在路上就动手，奥斯泰增加了巡警的数量，讨厌的警笛一直在街道附近叫嚷。于是她只能扒在他公寓的窗边伺机而动。  
他和他的妻子在餐桌边聊了起来。她想她也没有别的事做，即使玛琳菲森不屑于偷听，女人尖锐的声音抢她的耳朵。她指摘起他的兄弟，贝斯特。玛琳菲森想她说的就是小拇指。日子愈加艰难，生意也渐渐难以经营，她就是看不惯一个游手好闲的野种，在她的眼里小拇指只不过是在等父亲死掉好分遗产罢了。于是她把他被退学的事情告诉病重的父亲，一气之下他修改了遗嘱，但整件事情看上去却好像是长子把他扫地出门。他愿意支付小拇指戒毒的费用，也愿意让他上学。但小拇指拒绝他的施舍。他本来就应该拥有的东西不需要人施舍。他从戒毒所逃出来，长子一直没有放弃寻找他。而妻子正因为这件白费财力的事情喋喋不休。他不该死。玛琳菲森想，她把一个心智都不成熟的孩子的愤恨当真，这真是荒谬。仇恨是不需要教学的。男人示意妻子住嘴，他耷拉着脑袋借口去倒垃圾，想躲开她获得一点清净。  
可誓约是不可违背的。  
她跟在他的背后，手中渐渐聚集起绿色的光团。致命的魔法。这是否也会成为她做过的无数个错事中的之一？她分散魔力，隐藏着自己的气息，预备把魔力一把拍进他的脑袋。男人微微测过身，想要借光看看自己钱包里的照片：他，父亲，小拇指在阳光海滩的合照。然而玛琳菲森巨大的羽翼挡住了灯光，他这个时候才分明地看见地面上骇人的阴影，那对魔鬼般的角，她的一双翅膀。她只有一瞬间做出决定，杀了他，或者她行踪败露，陷入更大的麻烦中。  
惊恐的神色出现在他的脸上，玛琳菲森在他缩小的瞳孔中后退。街巷中发出了一声惊叫，邻居家的狗也焦躁不安地狂吠。  
男人倒在地上，钱包滚出好远。玛琳菲森紧咬牙关，张开翅膀，头也不回地飞向夜空。  
他愣了好一会才想起来要报警。

迪艾瓦他们静静地等待着爱洛拉醒过来。也许她永远都醒不过来了？这是谁出的烂主意？迪艾瓦向博拉投过去一个责问的眼神，他没有在意迪艾瓦的目光。药师也和他们一起转移到了天空塔，毕竟他的药铺可不是供睡美人沉睡的宫殿：地方太小了。迪艾瓦发现根本没人理他，时而做鬼脸，时而抖着腿。他对博拉的冷漠很是在意。  
“这东西真不会把她毒死了吧？”他发话。  
“准确来说不是被毒死，而是意识被湮没。”药师的反驳根本没起到缓解气氛的作用。  
“所以会怎么样？”  
“脑死亡，谁知道呢。人类的医学对此也束手无策。”  
“别说话。”博拉突然打断他们，“你们听。”  
爱洛拉原本平稳的呼吸撕裂了，她鼻子抽动，张开了嘴，想要呐喊什么。什么都没有，泪水从她的眼角溢出。她含混的哭声逐渐响亮，似乎是某个从黑暗和温暖中被迫挤出的婴儿，她的出生由啼哭开始。她的新生也由啼哭开始。药师想给她把脉，她抓住他的手，在满满当当的哭声中艰难挤出几个字眼。  
“奥斯泰…玛琳菲森……奥斯泰！我看见了……我看见了！”  
药师要她稳定下情绪再说。她忍不住。她看见迪艾瓦，把他一把抱住，继续痛哭起来。他不明白她在长长的梦境中看见了什么，只是轻轻拍着她的背。他说一切都会没事的，爱洛拉哭着，他想她一定会听进去。  
她听进去了，可这跟她看见的景象根本不一样。她在她的梦境中看见玛琳菲森饶恕了一个无辜的男人。她又看见了更为严酷的事物：玛琳菲森违背了誓约。它的惩罚通常以命运的方式呈现。  
爱洛拉的黑色星辰在熊熊燃烧，化作千万片闪亮的灰烬。

玛琳菲森回去时，小拇指在睡觉。她拿出一支花朵：路上摘的。那是她的祝福。她总得为自己的空手而归做点什么。  
“他死了吗？”他怎么可能真的睡得安稳，他等这个激动人心的消息已经好久了。  
“没有。”  
“你失手了？”  
“我觉得你应该和他回去。”  
“你在说些什么？我叫你杀了他，你就得去！你答应我的！”  
“我做不到。”  
“什么？”他从那堆板材中弹跳起来，妄想和玛琳菲森争个高低。  
“我有补偿。收下它吧。”她把那朵花给他。  
“这——这烂花！这根本不能补偿我！我就要他死！”  
“那你自己去解决吧。”  
小拇指怒骂起来，玛琳菲森不为所动，他一跺脚，跑向黑暗的公路。玛琳菲森等了好一会儿也没看见人。她默认她的誓言结束了，没有理由继续呆下去。  
连夜赶来工业区的警车后脚就到了地方。小拇指跑到电话亭，一个硬币也没有，他拨打警局的热线。他们什么也没有找到，把这个小流浪汉骂了一通。“我的奖励呢？不是说有奖金的吗？”  
他们把小拇指推开，坐上警车就绝尘而去。他恶狠狠地捶着地面，把玛琳菲森那朵破花扔的远远的。  
隔天早上，拉着拖车的瘸腿老人捡到了它。花在这种污染严重的地方是很少见的。野草都被染成了白色。他腾出只手把花朵捏起来，驮着沉重破烂的板车向后滑去，他使力去拉，绳子一下被绷断了，他结结实实地摔在地上。一同折断的还有花茎。  
“真倒霉！”他骂着，自如地站了起来。他马上发现了异样：他的腿好了。他张口结舌，不知道该继续咒骂，还是该称赞什么，一直没有信仰的他赶紧在胸前一次又一次地画着十字。  
他赞美的名字中自然是没有玛琳菲森的。


	5. Chapter 5

歌尔达·汉默克站在了那户人家的门口。  
她只是个十几岁的年轻人，像她这个年纪，如果不是在读书，就是在嗑药。她懒得装出一副学生的欢快样子，脸上也没有半分病态，推开公寓门偷窥的老妇人看见了也没有多想。她一定没有看见歌尔达粘在眉毛上的胶——她带了鸭舌帽，当然，盖住了她乌黑的头发。老妇注视着歌尔达噔噔咚地上了楼。她正在想玩具娃娃。  
“谁呀？”男人肥胖的身躯把地板挤压得嘎吱作响。他马上就能离开这个破地方了，只是因为他手上有一个公子哥的丑闻。一大笔钱。他只要敲敲键盘，发个邮件就可以。他吹着口哨去开门，幻想自己已经踩上了阳光海岸的滚滚热砂。他的大眼珠抵上门镜，是他的邻居。他虽然在某些不可言说的梦中梦到过邻居的妻子，他想这是不犯罪的。  
“什么事？”他拉开门，透过那根讨厌的链条和邻居对话。  
”让我进去——我得检查一下暖气管道。”邻居突然把背部挺得笔直，“我们那边的暖气似乎坏掉了，我想看看你的是否也正常。”  
“好。别弄脏地板。”他想自己的监控画面是关着的，于是答应了，伸手去摘下门边的链子。  
九月的阳光把他的背部照的很暖，他突然想到这并不是该用暖气的季节，抬起眼皮想要发问，随着一声闷响，邻居的整个身体向门倒去，猛地把未上牢链条的门崩开。他什么都没有做。恐惧是能使人放弃思考的。  
歌尔达·汉默克伸出食指放在嘴唇上。他应该听她的话，她抓着的手枪如是说道。  
“把他搬进来。把门关上。”她命令他。如果他身手矫健，就应该给这个小个子女人点颜色看看，或者直接夺门逃跑。她的枪管冷酷地抵住他的额头，阳光在她穿的光滑的衣服上泛着金色的光芒。他别无选择，额头上的汗液谄媚地舔舐着枪口的油，滑腻而恶心。要他命的贱人。“你只有二十秒。”  
他几乎是连滚带爬的把邻居拖进来，带上门。邻居还没有死，她是不是也不会杀了他？他在思考，如果她要是开口打劫，哪些东西得瞒着不告诉她。  
“好了……你想要什么？”  
他转过身，一把餐刀插进了他的腹中。他嚎叫起来，却于事无补。  
歌尔达·汉默克一遍又一遍地捅他，像一台运行完美的机器。他很熟悉这把餐刀的形状，他在偷窥邻居的摄像头中见过它很多次。邻居家的妻子用它把肉丸切开，其他人只是用叉子穿起来了事。他挥舞着胳膊反抗，去揪她的头发——鲜红从乌黑底下钻出来，沾上了他的鲜血。红上之红。苏格兰人用餐刀切开羊肚做的布丁。它和他的内部都爆发出难以言述的恶臭。他失禁了。什么热乎乎的东西流出来，粉红色的条状物缠上她的手臂，还有她贴在袖子和手套缝隙之间的胶带。  
她没有任何表情。一片脏乱也许正合她的意。她把假发从男人已经僵硬的手里抢过来，寻找有没有掉落任何她自己的头发。她把餐刀放进昏迷的邻居的手里，在半凝固的血液上按下几个他的指纹。邻居后脑勺的伤口也会成为破绽，于是她毫不犹豫地拾起烟灰缸，把他的头砸个稀烂。  
摄像头早就被她拔了出来。警察上门的时候就会发现他偷窥的罪行，并且认为邻居有十足的理由报复他。  
她把有菲力出现的监控片段和他发出去的敲诈信件全都删掉了。床底下有大箱子，她知道那是什么。大拍卖行一直使用的那种。英格瑞斯坚持只给现金，她不想留下任何痕迹。  
现在一切都结束了。  
伯劳带着那箱现金离开。把菲力遭受过的可怕事情，与他们的死因一起化作永久的秘密。

他们把菲力骗到自己家，扒他的衣服凌辱他。他们总觉得他是一个柔弱的男孩儿，叫他娘炮，或者他们想得到的最阴柔最恶毒的词汇。偷窥者发现这一幕，居然异想天开地去敲诈英格瑞斯。  
菲力在煎熬的上学路途上，红头发的侍女拿着他的书包，静默地走在后面。  
没有人嘲笑他这个男孩居然要一个女人帮忙拿书包。  
所有的声音都消失了。煤气泄漏，重度烧伤，被帮派成员剪掉手指，甚至大范围的食物中毒……折磨他的人全都消失了。  
菲力没注意到她撇了撇嘴。她似乎是看透了，人都是一般的软弱。菲力是这样，她的猎物们更好不到哪里去。他看见素日里沉默寡言的“汉默克小姐”说了什么，似乎是没说，她只做了个口型。  
你配不上。

一片黑暗。她只消蹲下，就能在英格瑞斯的座椅下面扯下之前粘在上面的夜视镜。她往前走了三步，丝毫不畏惧撞到什么事物，她不是那帮在黑暗中任人宰割的蠢货，因为一时的黑暗惊慌：他们早就被日夜不息的灯光惯坏，在一年四季舒适宜人的室内惯坏。人类真是奇怪，太冷和太热都受不了，太强的光，太强的黑暗……他们就像是无脊椎的软体动物，任由歌尔达·汉默克把坚硬的刀刃捅进他们绵软的身体不断搅拌。她戴上夜视镜只用了两秒半，一下子看见众人慌乱的脸庞和摇摆的脚步，看见英格瑞斯镇静自如的背影：即使被玛琳菲森揪着。她的手蹭过英格瑞斯的大腿，撩起典雅的格纹桌布，摸到了霰弹枪的坚硬外壳。四秒整。她把它撕下来，踢到脚边的首饰盒的垫料已经被取出，她蹲下身，上弹。六秒。注射器和另一颗子弹被她揣在口袋里，她往前行了九步，第一盏吊灯已经掉下来，刚刚好——她在一阵巨响中开了第一枪，打死了议长。玻璃碎屑把她的面颊划破，她感觉不到痛苦，迎着尖叫着，瘫倒着，或惊慌失措逃跑的的人群，她撞开挡路的人，快速上弹，伸长胳膊来了第二枪：所有的吊灯都已经一齐落下，她知道这个延迟。玛琳菲森的卧底政客被炸的脑子开了花。本应该是粉红的脑浆在人们的绿色脸庞上更加墨绿。十一秒。她举枪的胳膊已经被反冲的颤抖。她踩了躺倒在地上的老先生一脚，把他的皮鞋踢开：只捡到一个弹出来的弹托。三十秒整，电力系统就会恢复。她的时间已经过去一半了，没有时间找第一个弹托。她拉开长裙，用胶带把枪支贴在大腿上。夜视镜被她绑在了吊袜带上。二十秒。注射器差点从她的口袋里滚出来。她抓牢了它，把挡路的人全都撞开，在一片黑暗中，她疯狂地寻找那个绿色的光点。二十八秒，她终于走到了约翰市长的背后，一针扎进他的颈侧。二十九秒，她把注射器推到了底——不。并没有。她的手已经被枪震得失去了知觉，而摘了夜视镜后她根本不知道自己没有把它推到底。三十秒，灯亮了，安全门大开，人群流动，警察冲了进来，她只需要和其他人一起被疏散，而所有警力都集中在玛琳菲森一行的身上，歌尔达·汉默克去了哪里，根本就没有人发现。  
菲力大步走着，似乎他就是逃亡的歌尔达，他一把拉开离英格瑞斯的桌子最近的安全门——天光四溢。他拉开了窗帘，天已经大亮了。  
一切都说得通了。  
郊外的阳光很好，菲力站在别墅的窗前，看着他以前常在里面游泳的景观湖发呆。他人在父母的住处。他看着湖边光滑大石头的反光，只觉得眩晕。他已经两天没有睡觉了。床头的广播开了一夜，他知道警方接到玛琳菲森行踪的信息，但是一无所获。帕西瓦尔有和他留言，他只是打开语音信箱，然后一遍又一遍地播放而已，直到他熟悉的声音在菲力听来无比空洞才作罢。他完全没仔细听帕西瓦尔说了什么。有时候他只是坐在床边，并不推演案情。他在思考自己为什么要当一个警察。  
他的同学辱骂他，从大人的嘴里学来一些下流的词句往他身上扣，还暗示他们家是母亲做主的家庭，说他只不过是妈妈的乖宝宝，说他永远学不会男人的那套——有把的女人，他们这么骂他。他就是不理解为什么礼貌会被人当作柔弱，而粗野和邋遢居然成了力量的象征。或许根本不是这样，只是大多数人认为是这样，所以就成了准则。这种风气一度很严重，他只能和女孩交朋友，这又使他被欺侮的更厉害。但这并不是让他成为现在这样，满口脏话的小警察的全部原因。  
他被欺负的很厉害。不知道为什么他就是不想告诉母亲，因为其他人没有做过这位形象光辉的议员的儿子，他们根本不知道她发起怒，较真起来究竟能多么可怕。菲力想她的情况只能用神经质来形容。他闭口不言。父亲是法学院的教授，有时候得乘飞机去别的地方上课。他很想和约翰说两句，可惜他回来的时候，要不然就是大半夜，要不然就是大半年。他根本不知道和谁说。红头发的年轻佣人不苟言笑，说不出附和的话，但也谁都不拒绝。菲力在简单试探过几次后就把她当个雕像，敞开心扉。她有时候会翻过绿眼睛瞪他两眼，菲力对她有回应这件事相当开心——他也不知道是好的反应还是坏的。更让他感到欣慰的是，她从不把他说的话转述给母亲，即使英格瑞斯亲口问她菲力的情况。   
直到那一天。英格瑞斯很早就从拍卖行回来，把她叫出去。菲力正好能在自己房间的落地窗看见她们俩在湖边交谈。英格瑞斯的嘴唇动的很快，表情激动，甚至是愤怒。他离得很远也能听见她质问的语气。还不等歌尔达回应，他惊讶地看见，英格瑞斯扬手打了她一巴掌，她的半边脸在阳光下晒得血红。她没有任何表情，就和往常一样，嘴唇轻轻抽动着，吐出简短的句子，才让气势汹汹的英格瑞斯稍作冷静。菲力那时候并没有读唇语的习惯，他也没想过自己以后会过上窝在警局里一遍遍看录像带读唇语的日子。但是他想，歌尔达说的话一定是这样：  
“我会把他们全杀了。”  
于是可怕的灾祸接连发生在欺侮他的同学身上。有的死了，有的再也没办法上学。他去探望他们，只看得见惊恐的目光。是她干的吗？他想亲口问她，他明明就知道她跟在他的身后。他一次也没有问过。他不知道他想要的结果是什么，如果真如他所想，他该指责她还是感谢她？他没办法在这件事情上当个执法者。他没有证据，也没有专业知识，更不知道什么是公正的态度。也许他选择上警察学校，就是为了心安理得的把歌尔达·汉默克缉拿归案。  
“你回来了？”英格瑞斯在餐桌上见到他。他盯着面孔陌生的女仆片刻，神情有些涣散。  
“你不在医院看看父亲吗？”  
“我很想……不过最近百事缠身。”  
“歌尔达呢？”他差点把女仆给他加的餐具给撞掉。  
“谁啊？”  
“歌尔达·汉默克。红头发的。”  
“哦，她休假去了。”他觉得英格瑞斯的反应不自然。  
“所以她出现在宴会上了吗？”  
“宴会……糟糕的晚上。她确实在哪里，有什么问题吗？”  
“她应该站在您的身后。”  
“这我就没注意了。我今天还得参加议长的葬礼，你们警队也会去吗？”  
“帕西瓦尔会出席，我这种小警察就免了。歌尔达什么时候会回来？能给她打个电话吗？”  
“我无心破坏人家的假期，不过你非这么说的话，我会打给她的。她这人很古怪，不会接陌生号码，懂吗？”她准备离开。尽管菲力注意到，他开始话题之前英格瑞斯还要求女仆往杯子里添咖啡。  
“很忙，是吧。”他说话的语气很失落，但英格瑞斯绝不会多想的。“为什么要这么对她？”  
“对谁？歌尔达？放个假有何不可——”  
“我是说玛琳菲森。”  
“亲爱的，是她要这么对我们。”  
“是因为奈杰尔叔叔吗？”菲力提到了她的兄长。被暗夜族母子害死的那位。  
“我不会忘记他的。所以我会对精灵加以管制。”  
“不止于此吧。而且奈杰尔叔叔为什么死，也不全是他们的错——”  
“菲力。”她的语气突然冷淡，“不要说那些话。我不想听。”  
他住嘴了，任由英格瑞斯急匆匆地离去。“我的手帕呢？”她要求女仆去找，因为急切而满是火气。菲力也去帮忙，拉开抽屉随便递给女仆一条。全都是纯白色。英格瑞斯认得它们的不同，但现在没有时间纠结。菲力的眼光望的她不舒服。  
纹样最精致细腻的那条经法证鉴定完毕，菲力把它保存在了证物袋中。他必须明白自己在做什么。英格瑞斯爱他们吗？她为什么要这样对待父亲，然后把菲力抛进如此难堪的地步？他从来没有让英格瑞斯难堪过，即使她耿耿于怀的仇恨根本就是一出闹剧——菲力选择隐瞒真相。也许他的沉默让沉浸在复仇之中的英格瑞斯更加偏执。她根本不在意奈杰尔的死活，她在意的是整个家族的名声。她被自己塑造的悲壮情绪打动，把真正丑恶的东西掩盖在复仇史诗中。  
他拿起餐刀，倒影中是他充血而鼓胀的棕色眼眸。他回忆起一个遥远的下午，一个被邻居谋杀的男人。他想应该给爱洛拉打个电话，告诉她他的最新发现。占线。忙音在他耳边空洞的响着，他歪着脖子夹着电话，一时间竟不知道做什么好。他想问爱洛拉是否听见过血滴在水泥地上的声音，它节奏单调，震耳欲聋。  
正如他被高年级的男孩一拳打在脑门上，在不断的耳鸣声中，他还是听得见血滴下来的声音。那不是菲力的。跟在他身后的歌尔达把鞋跟插进了施暴者的脑袋。  
菲力突然想起来，自己对跟在身后的红色鬼影一无所知。

迪艾瓦试图和他们说明状况。他飞上天空塔的最高一层瞭望，在大铁门的阴影后方渐渐聚集起精灵。才短短两天，玛琳菲森掠夺精灵魔力的流言已经传遍了摩斯区。他难以想象，如果告诉其他种族，玛琳菲森被人类打的元气大伤，他们会用多快的速度攻陷天空塔。乌鸦飞过很多地方，看过很多事物，只是苦于没有一张人类的嘴把这些讲述出来而已。奥斯泰方的商会纷纷拒绝向摩斯区提供物资，食物已经变得越来越贵。商铺的老板不想把留给自家的食物卖出去，收到了好几封死亡威胁，这还算是委婉的。其他的店铺均被抢劫了。在无政府的摩斯区谈秩序本来就无济于事，玛琳菲森当上实际的掌权人也根本不是靠的民意选举。他们怕她，他们也需要她。这就像贫贱的老人从恶魔的口袋里拿硬币，他们提心吊胆，欲罢不能，又咬牙切齿。只要告诉猎犬如何打开食品储藏柜，它就不会再惦念常规的一日三餐，而是咬断主人的脖子。自己人也会吃掉你。他没时间为此感到心寒。  
“爱洛拉，恐怕我们不能走正门了。”他说，“门口被堵住了。”  
“为什么？”  
“他们想让夫人把不存在的东西还给他们。你听过英格瑞斯的说法吗，她说夫人偷了所有精灵的魔法。但只凭一句胡扯是肯定不够的。奥斯泰那边没有人卖东西给我们，大家都没有食物，闻到同类的血味就会发疯。”  
“我相信我们这边还有内奸，要不然风向不可能变得这么快。”博拉插话。“别的种族我不清楚，如果暗夜族内有人动摇，我会用我的方法摆平。不用担心我们这边，知道吗？”  
“博拉，有时候我都不知道说你什么好。”迪艾瓦示意他们一起跟上来，博拉和药师张开翅膀就能飞上去，爱洛拉只能爬台阶。迪艾瓦没心情嘲讽气喘吁吁的她。“看吧。”  
暗夜族们手持凤凰雕像，长者跪在朝圣者队伍的最前头。他们虔诚地向缄默之墙的方向祈祷，随着手中摇的铃铛，口里振振有词。他们离得很远，听见模糊的低语。爱洛拉看见他们成片跪下，只感觉自己的头皮被摘了下来。她裸露的大脑在寒风中紧缩。  
“这是什么？”  
“他们祈求牺牲。”  
“什么意思？”  
“对于我来说就像是小男孩为了心爱的玩具在超市里跟妈妈撒泼打滚。”药师说，“可惜他们已经是大人，学会了冠冕堂皇地威胁。”  
“威胁自己的母亲去死，还真有意思啊。”迪艾瓦咬牙切齿地说着。“他们想牺牲夫人一个人，好让他们自己都度过难关。”  
“这没什么可恨的，战士只能看见身边的战友，普通人也只能看见身边自己的家人。可问题是，这样的牺牲是否值得。不过既然生存都成了问题，应该很少有人思考这个吧。”  
“我不需要知道他们怎么想的，我只想要他们别堵着门。”迪艾瓦攥紧了口袋里史蒂芬的干枯小指。他们暂时进不来，如果英格瑞斯愿意把自己的藏品寄给他们，肯定又是另一番光景。”我们得快点动身去找夫人。“  
“找到了之后呢，让她被精灵们撕碎吗，还是让她残酷镇压这场混乱？”  
“爱洛拉，我们没有时间——”   
“咱们只能走大门是吧。我们也没有别的选择。”  
迪艾瓦想反驳什么，精灵在这个关头不会贸然伤害人类。除非他们真想放弃变人的便利，在摩斯区饿死。他想至少爱洛拉不会出什么问题。他还是先变成小鸟比较好。要去向人类的地盘，博拉他们的外形并不方便。爱洛拉说她会找菲力帮助她，迪艾瓦对能否信任他表示质疑——特别是知道他就是英格瑞斯的儿子之后。她接了个电话，是陌生人的声音。  
“我是穆勒·辛赫。请问玛琳菲森夫人在吗？”  
“你打的是爱洛拉的号码。”  
“是，我知道…但她的电话号码我始终打不过去。”  
“她很久之前就把电话线拔了。”要不然就得被小孩子不断骚扰，或者被咒骂她的来电打爆。  
“英格瑞斯说你马上就会成为摩斯区的……”  
“不。我不会答应，这是她单方面的决定，我们会把玛琳菲森找回来。”  
“好……那我的提议就还有价值。”  
“什么价值？”  
“英格瑞斯已经在商会下了通牒，要把你们全部饿死。你知道吧？”爱洛拉听见他沉重的身体把座椅压出惨叫声，“可我没必要遵守她的规则，毕竟我只是个商人，只要你们出的起价钱，有钱我就会赚，我没有立场。  
“你想要什么？”  
“我有个女儿，她一直生病，这样被命运剥夺见识远方世界的机会是很可惜的，更妙的是，我是做远洋运输的，你说是不是很讽刺？我想卖玛琳菲森夫人一个人情。除了治病，我还可以帮你们把月之雪带到国外。我认识好几个其他地方的供货商，他们不受本地商会控制。”  
“可以，但我不想见到你过分抬高价格。”  
“这种情况下你别无选择吧，小姐？在这种情况下你拿什么和我讲价格？”  
“你的命。”那种陌生的感觉涌上爱洛拉的心头，刚猛而冷静。绿色的魔力。  
“你是在威胁我的生命吗？”  
“不，不是我。是英格瑞斯。只有我们才能把你从她的阴霾中救出来。”  
“未免太自大了。她是个暴君没错，你们准备拿什么告她？还是直接把她谋杀掉？无论是市议院还是大拍卖行，都难以动摇。”  
“我们有她的犯罪证据。”爱洛拉诈他。她希望自己的语气足够沉着。“如果我们没拿到满意的结果，证据永远不会呈到警方面前。况且起诉她的是我们，你全程只要作壁上观就好。稳赚不赔。”  
“我支持你们本来就够触怒她了！更何况还支持你们毁了她！天，你们听说过这女人的手段吗？”  
“两害相权，辛赫先生。”  
“两害相权。”穆勒·辛赫蠕动着嘴唇。“议长的葬礼就在今天举行，你知道这意味什么吗？”  
她沉默着听另一边，辛赫被电波扭曲的声音，好像是一个人捏着鼻子讲话。  
“我们得快点了。”爱洛拉挂掉电话，向迪艾瓦说到。“今天是绝佳的机会。”  
“堵在门口的精灵怎么办？”  
“把我们知道的事情原汁原味地告诉他们。还有，博拉也得跟上。抓住起哄的内奸。”爱洛拉朝博拉眨眼示意，正巧他没有看见，爱洛拉的眼睛已经变得一蓝一绿。她再次睁开时就是一对蓝眼睛了。清澈，透亮，似乎装不住任何阴谋。  
她不想看见迪艾瓦掏出他父亲的手指开门，自己把门推开：她有史蒂芬的血脉，誓言允许她可以进出缄默之墙。虽然只有一个小缝，像是打开了堤坝，汹涌的洪水就扑过来，她甚至看见好多根手指从那缝隙钻出来，然后是手，整个手臂。他们漫无目的地摆动着，想要抓住谁，想要指责谁，躲在硬壳下面的无脊椎动物。她看着它们怪异地抽动好一会儿，博拉吼叫着让他们全让开，爱洛拉晚了迪艾瓦一步，或者他认为这种重活不应该女士来做。她听见指骨弯曲的脆响，干枯皮肤绽裂的声音。门开了。爱洛拉站在汹涌浪潮的面前。她沉默地看着他们吵吵嚷嚷，试图往里冲，迪艾瓦的魔力果真变强了，他自己化身一头大狼，不惜和所有精灵撕破脸皮，冲他们吠着，喷他们一脸涎水。  
她仍一言不发地看着他们。直到大家观察到爱洛拉的异常，他们问她玛琳菲森去哪了，他们要自己的东西，他们需要到奥斯泰逃难。  
“首先，物资供应的事情已经解决了。其次，我们也不知道玛琳菲森究竟在哪里。”她撒了谎，她知道玛琳菲森在奥斯泰的某处，“第三，是谁给摩斯区带来灾难的？是谁无缘无故就拒绝向我们供应货品？又是谁告诉你们玛琳菲森偷了你们的魔力？你们愿意相信一个远在奥斯泰的高高在上的人类政客，也不愿意相信同为精灵的玛琳菲森。魔法安全税的税率尚未公布，你们就急急忙忙地把命交到别人手里。退一万步，夫人曾做过什么损害你们的事情？她开设糖果厂，提供岗位，对抗人类当局的压迫，在史蒂芬把你们的性命横在她的自由前面时，她选择你们。她曾经向你们要求过什么回报吗？魔法？如果她把魔法分开，你们每个人只能得到微薄的一份，接着四分五裂，任人宰割，这就是你们想要的？英格瑞斯把一点点困难抛在你们头上，于是你们就决定抛弃她，即使她千千万万次都会选择拯救你们？我再重申一次，食物的问题我们已经得到解决了。如果你们还执着于那个可笑的谣言，就请扪心自问，你们的祖先是否也是强大的魔力生物，是否知道任何夺取魔力的办法。”  
“你们是信徒，不是强盗。”她对暗夜族们这么说，把跪在前头的老者扶起来。“她没准是在骗大家呢，她在帮玛琳菲森掩盖罪行！”精灵中传来质疑声，博拉挺身站在爱洛拉前面，祈祷队伍里的暗夜族小伙子纷纷站起来，加入了博拉的行列。  
“玛琳菲森不欠你们的。”爱洛拉回应。“如果你还坚持你的想法，那就去找她，弄点乱子出来。但我们也有权力阻止你。”  
“这很公平。”博拉说。“大家伙聚在这里，还想干什么？你们也得到答案了，请回。”  
“毕竟，‘过往行人也不得呼喊’。等到玛琳菲森回来之后，你们在这场混乱中遭到的损失可以再回来结算。这是我们能做的最多的事情了。”  
她拨开人群向外走去。他们为她让开一条通路，她看见他们眼中复杂的目光，愧疚，还是恼羞成怒？也许她把话说得太过，但只要有一丝退却的表情，她明白这些精灵就会冲上去把她撕成碎片。于是她装作比他们还要怒气冲冲的样子，迪艾瓦在她身旁盘旋，拉开嗓子号着，让他们通通滚开。  
“有时候，即使是自己的棋子，也会绊住你，把你逼入绝路。我想这位英格瑞斯女士肯定很会下棋。”药师用折扇抵着自己的下巴，“但我听说你们西洋棋有一个很有趣的规定。”  
“我没兴趣讨论下棋，哪一种都没兴趣。”  
“小兵走到了敌人的最后一格，就可以变成女王。”他没忍住斜了博拉一眼，“这是常识。”  
“迪艾瓦？”他们已经走远，身边行人稀少。爱洛拉的声音开始颤抖，“你能变成人形吗？扶一下我，我的腿有点软。”  
“好在我现在没有心情嘲笑你。”声音从一阵黑烟中传来，笼罩住爱洛拉，她感觉到一只瘦弱但可靠的胳膊扶住了她。“你突然就有办法震住他们，真让人意外。”  
“我们现在只能靠自己了，对吗？如果辛赫中途反悔，或者东西过两天没有送到摩斯，我们的处境就会更加危险。”  
“你有什么理由相信他？”  
“我从来就没指望过他。迪艾瓦，重要的是他成为了一个让他们两天不暴动的理由。争取时间。”  
“你现在像一个拿了一手烂牌的赌徒。”  
“没准是一手好牌呢？辛赫目前还没有反悔。”  
“哈哈，赌徒公主！”迪艾瓦今天终于有一次发自内心的笑容。  
“我还是很担心我看到的东西。”爱洛拉没有轻松的意思。“我们必须把她安全带回来。”  
“那就得快。抓住我的脖子。”  
“等等……你的脖子在哪？”爱洛拉在一片包围她的烟雾中迷乱了。  
巨大的鸟头从黑烟中抬起，勾刀一般的喙诉说着这绝非乌鸦的事实。他厚重而有力的爪子拍打地面，把背上的爱洛拉托起。她的腿被黑色的双翼别到后面，竟不知道往哪里放。她知道为什么迪艾瓦要求她抓住他的脖子了。这头凶猛的黑色大狮鹫猛地一蹬地，扇起飓风，朝着摩斯区长久的灰暗天空怒吼。爱洛拉没有多余的手堵住自己的耳朵，竟然自己也跟着迪艾瓦大吼起来。  
“你！这！什么东西！”她感觉自己像是挂在狮鹫脖子上不断飘荡的披风。她的牙都得硌掉了。迪艾瓦用震天响的嘶鸣回应她，“什——么！算了！”  
在飓风狂怒的吼叫声中，爱洛拉的背上变得温暖——他们飞出了摩斯区，来到了奥斯泰的边界，干爽的天空中被他的尾巴拖拽出一根长长的雨云。她以为迪艾瓦还在高声嘶吼，是地面上的游行人员。议长的葬礼。行进的乐队不断吹奏着风笛：来自高地的沧桑音色。那声音使迪艾瓦的眼角有些湿润。他们不能总这么在白天大摇大摆的，他看中一处楼顶，盘旋着降落在上面。  
“好极了，从哪里开始？”广告牌上的苍翠松林被照得惨白，他在想是什么东西作祟，让人觉得这就是绿色的松林，而不是雪天里的松林。脑中的什么在纠正他们看见的东西。那是一张很通用的照片，由知名摄影师在远处的山脉拍摄。松林下方出现了方格和数字，一只飞镖砸中了“星期二”，挂历左右摇摆着，在这间没有任何窗户的办公室里抖落了不少积攒的灰尘。  
和同事共用一个办公室的菲力手中正抓着一份档案。他恼人的同事一会儿往已经抓获的嫌犯照片上扔飞镖，一会儿拿起报纸做填字游戏。“和帕西瓦尔谈的怎么样？”他指的是酒店事故。菲力想要求他重启调查。这没必要，对所有人来讲都没必要，除非菲力拿出关键性证据。他还在犹豫，也许仅仅是想给自己的母亲一个机会。  
“不好。何况他急着参加葬礼。你看过那身阿玛尼了吗？我得说太不合身了。”  
“哈哈，每一位上司的糟糕品味。”  
“埃德蒙，我突然注意到你也是红头发。”  
他的同事故意分开手指梳着自己额前的短发，在没有阳光的房间里是偏向于棕色的暗红。“是啊。大公子，我们共事这么久你才发现，我太感动了。”  
“你们红头发之间有没有什么社区联结？”  
“即使大家都是一样的，我不想被另一个红毛鬼叫做红毛鬼。所以没有，大公子，让你失望了。”  
“真可惜。我原本指望你认识歌尔达·汉默克呢。”  
“我不……等等。”他一扭腰，转椅把他放在桌上的双腿甩到地上。埃德蒙坐的很稳，他马上把头扎入小山高的卷宗中，拿出一份自己曾经跟踪很久的悬案。“哈！就是这个。我当年入职的时候也很野心勃勃呢！”  
他把档案递给菲力看。神父的性侵案件，似乎没什么可注意。他往下翻，是地方检察官下达的文书复印件，然后是埃德蒙整理的受害人资料。“我得说，以你的年纪调查二十几年前的案子，你可真大胆。”  
“才不是这个，你往下翻。”  
一张照片从纸张中展露出来，菲力突然觉得恶心，复印纸也向外卷曲，佝偻着身子作呕。“什么暴力狂能做出这种事情？”  
“报复性杀人，我是这么想的。毕竟那段时间，地方法院对神父一案毫无作为，而十几年过去，孩子也都会长大，要有这样的条件去杀他也不是不可能。我装作记者，打着调查性侵案的幌子去走访他们，可惜的是，我被告知有一个人早就死了。”  
“歌尔达？”  
“伯劳鸟。对不起，这是我个人倾向的叫法。那所孤儿院里的所有人都这么叫她。她挖了一个男孩的眼睛穿在柳条上，关在禁闭室里差点把门踹烂——还有什么更适合的？她还把院长割喉，只用了一把小小的——”  
“餐刀。”  
“正是！那个慈祥的老妇人被一个孩子切断了气管，而她眼睁睁地看着院长窒息而死。结果当然很明确，她得被送到少管所。当时的制度或许还不完善，我强烈觉得应该给她做个精神鉴定。我根本不知道她杀掉院长的动机。我还听见一个更可怕的传闻，那就是伯劳鸟从来不会哭。于是孩子们尝试各种方法欺负她，想要把她‘治好’，院长阻止了他们的行为，可你猜怎么着？她只说了一句话，就让院长吓得走不动路。”  
“你讲。”  
“她说她等着天黑，等所有人睡着。她就可以做任何她想在他们身上做的事情。”  
“报复心强，而且很沉着。”菲力冷静地评价到。“没有同理心，大概率是一个反社会人格或者精神病人。”  
“我需要指明一件事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我有一段你的母亲拜访那所孤儿院的电视录像。你知道的，她得时不时做点慈善为自己丈夫的竞选造势。就是在拜访后不久，伯劳杀死了院长。我对比了其他的时候，她都很正常，唯独这次。巴士车要把她运到城南的少管所，山路上遭遇了车祸。警方到的时候就只剩一些焦黑的尸体了，该死的山路。”  
“那台车上不止她一个吧？”  
“当然，司机，管教人员，小混混，吸毒者，还有无名的流浪汉……”  
“所以在那场把人全身的皮都烧化的爆炸里，你们凭什么觉得歌尔达一定就在他们之中？”  
“没人能在车子翻下山的瞬间逃出去。”  
“如果这一切全都是计划好了的呢？万一有人就是想要一个毫无道德感，手段残忍，又没有恐惧感的超级杀手呢？把她变成一个已经死了的人，抹掉身份，岂不是更加完美？”  
“抱歉。我们谁都不想误会英格瑞斯女士，是吧？”埃德蒙提醒他。毕竟，议长的会议之后，就会进入竞选环节，谁都不希望出岔子，而英格瑞斯因为活跃，在奥斯泰的民望已经越来越高。  
“不，我们绝不会误会她。”  
“哦，对了，你父亲怎么样？河豚毒素治疗及时就不会致命，只不过老市长的身体还需要一些时日恢复吧？他如果看到自己意气风发的妻子取代了自己，心里是作何感想？高兴吗，还是嫉妒？嗨，我觉得女人比他们有能耐，他们必然会嫉妒。”  
“父亲……”  
菲力反应过来，只有约翰才是唯一可以和英格瑞斯抗衡的竞争者。  
他想到一个老人被红发女子掂住下巴，强迫他把脖子拉直。英格瑞斯爱他吗？她爱过自己的丈夫吗？唯一确定的事情就是，约翰确实是英格瑞斯仕途上的威胁。  
面容如铁凝固的红发女子突然微笑起来，那种热情是英格瑞斯式的。冰冷的热情。闪光的薄片从她手中拉过，他的脖子也绽放出鲜红的笑容。  
“操，他妈的，干！”  
“一句融合了丰富情感而十分简洁的优美词语。菲力，你是个诗人。”  
“我得去医院——”  
广播响起来，”又有热心市民提供玛琳菲森的线索了？出现在南区？”  
“爆炸案？搞什么？”菲力匆忙套上制服，“太会挑时候了吧？两件事情一起来？”  
“哈！全市大部分警力都押在游行队伍上了，这帮犯罪分子真不消停。”埃德蒙正把防弹背心往自己身上套。  
“你说得对！我们没有多余的警力了！”菲力突然抛下他，制服只挂了半边。  
“你小子——”  
他必须马上赶往医院，虽然没有自己的座驾，他可以开一辆警车。更妙的是，他可以闯红灯了。

玛琳菲森把公共电话挂掉。好在警局的热线根本不需要一分钱。  
当晚她并没有立即离开，而是在黑暗的空中悬停了一会儿，她不放心小拇指。直到她远远就看见了警车的灯光。她不为此感到难过，背叛早就是理所当然的事情。只不过，这件事情给了她一个小小的灵感。她打电话给警局，提供一个虚假的位置，与她的目的地截然相反的方向。  
接线员的热情让她想笑。  
有针和蛇纹样的车子顶着红蓝两色大灯，她知道自己的顺风车来了。魔法。她心口的伤痕因为使用它更难愈合。

人，精灵，那些非人种族，他们都是一样的脆弱。她不理会别人如何看待他被撞碎半边的摩托车，虽然背着半人高的高尔夫球杆包很招摇，在这个时候去偷一辆车似乎更不明智。  
那个地精居然开口求她，他说如果不杀他，就告诉伯劳一个全新的咒文，让羽毛短剑完全发挥它的效力。于是伯劳放任他一刀一刀地在短剑上刻下“瞬光斩黯淡”等字样。他毕恭毕敬地把短剑捧上，交给她。她已经快不耐烦了。如果他花这点时间逃跑，或许更能让她感觉兴奋。他低着头等待她接受，伯劳盯着他的脖子好一会儿，接过他手中的短剑。  
他手中的重量转移，然后头颅滚了下来，他亲眼看见，可以自由生长与消减的羽毛短剑变做的手斧，斩断了他的脖子。  
“我成功了。”这个滚到一边的头颅说完了自己的最后一句话。  
她到了地方，把球杆包丢进垃圾车。在葬礼开始之前，她小睡了一会儿。人很脆弱，特别是需要睡眠这一点。她梦中有黏腻的红色。她的手伸进切开脖子的食道，接着她整个人都钻进去，艰难地挤着，向前蠕动，寻找出口。没有出口，生活就是一具巨大的尸体。她在它的胃袋里，试着挣脱，把它半透明的内脏挤破，她用尽全身力气，撑起双臂，用脚去蹬——破裂了，她的视野中有了光。她被溶解掉表皮的身体，沾满全身的血液，她的红发，在强烈的阳光中爆发出猩红的雾气。  
那是在地精腹中闪烁的蓝光，伯劳在半梦半醒中按下了拨号键。  
极速扩张的火光把屏幕上的来电提醒炸的粉碎。尸块在飞翔的各色垃圾中逡巡。这场爆炸会把警察都吸引过来，她不在乎他们会得出什么结论。她只要她的下一个暗杀目标无路可逃。人在受到威胁时理应呼救，等待救援。救援永远不会来，这就是生活。她飞速地从小流浪汉面前的公路驶过，后视镜已被撞烂，伯劳无从得知爱洛拉和迪艾瓦从出租车上下来，怕他逃跑于是飞扑在小流浪汉身上的情景。  
折返的警车陆续和她擦肩而过。埃德蒙很奇怪她的摩托车为什么能撞成这样。特技演员？没有找到玛琳菲森的他觉得真是倒霉透了，如果可以，他一定要把报假警的小混蛋狠狠揍一顿。他的车开的很快，他有信心保证自己开回去时能赶上英格瑞斯在葬礼上的演说。唠唠叨叨的婆娘。只要她能做到提高他们这些人民公仆的待遇，再把该死的犯罪率降下来，她做了什么埃德蒙都不会去管。毕竟他人的死亡与他没有关系。如果只用牺牲一两个人就可以达到整个奥斯泰的繁荣，他不是大人物，也没权利选择，唯一能确认的是，他远远不在牺牲者名单上，何乐而不为？他也不用笑嘻嘻地看着他们死，他只要一声不吭就好了。就和他无视伯劳异常的摩托车一样。帕西瓦尔也一定是这么想的吧？他想到菲力，苦笑了一下。伯劳消失在他视野中路的尽头，那条公路结束的地方就是工业区的废弃船坞。那地方还准备扩建来着，结果到了一半就因为税务问题喊停。  
他回去了就得给菲力打个电话，问问他这死小子到底跑去哪里了。快啊。他看着红灯旁倒数的数字。  
快啊。  
菲力拉响警笛，差点把市中心自发前来送葬的队伍撞出个缺口，人们像海潮一般惊恐地避让，不明白有什么事情比隆重的葬礼还要紧急。如果他来的太晚，就会是另一场葬礼。红色的鬼影不在他的身后，她走在他的前面。他知道他现在得直面这些恐怖的灾祸，再也不能因为这些事情发生在他身后，背过身就装作什么也没看见。总有一天她不会感到满足，灾祸会降到菲力自己的头上。不是伯劳，是英格瑞斯。或者她们两人已经不可分辨，疯子，全都疯了。同床共枕这么多年的丈夫都可以牺牲掉，她疯了，思维却清晰无比，她用炸弹和假消息引开本就稀少的警力，等到警察反应过来，他的父亲早就——他把警车抛在医院门口，冲上了楼梯。  
病房的门摇晃着，悲哀地在阳光中摇头。风笛的声音远远地传来，他们希望他的灵魂飞离这个沉闷而拥挤的俗世，去往广阔而高远的地方，那就是至福。他在其中听见了平缓而尖锐的声音，停摆的心跳。她做到了。他不敢跑去接受将要到来的一片狼藉，闭上眼，在热泪与强光中只看得见照亮的眼皮下一片鲜红的世界。  
“菲力？”  
他听见这声叫唤，全身颤抖。约翰打了一杯水，回病房的时候看见站在门口发呆的儿子，“你怎么了？”他看见菲力居然流泪了。  
菲力一把抱住了他。  
“儿子，悠着点，我手上还有杯水……”  
“天呐…您已经恢复了？您没事吧？”  
约翰只朝他笑笑，“全是因为我的客人。她慷慨治愈我。来吧。”  
菲力跟着父亲一起进入了病房。他想要寻找的红色身影从来没有出现过，取而代之的，病床上侧卧着的生物，漆黑双翼随着她的呼吸轻轻颤抖。约翰把那杯为她准备的水放在床头柜上，顺手关掉了吵人的心跳监测仪。刮擦着菲力头皮的尖锐声音消失了，他的呼吸和睡着的玛琳菲森一样安定。  
他想应该和爱洛拉打个电话。忙音。  
爱洛拉在废弃建筑中捂住嘴，来电的铃声似乎是敲响了丧钟。  
菲力听见了什么东西丢在地上的空洞回音，仿佛他们身藏于洞穴之中，“你好，爱洛拉？”没有回应。  
“你们逃不掉的。”尽管发音奇怪，像是嘴唇豁了个口，他熟悉这个声音。置身在发白的阳光中，他只感觉全身无比冰凉。“没有人逃得掉。”她鞋跟击打地面的声音越来越近。  
你配不上。  
一缕红发飘在蠕动的双唇附近，被吐出的冰冷语句无情吹开。

“无耻的小东西！”得知他出卖了玛琳菲森，迪艾瓦拍着小拇指的头怒骂。  
“你不能这么对我！是她没有遵守约定的！”他大叫着要把这个突然冒出来指责他的男人推开。  
“迪艾瓦。”爱洛拉示意他停下。“你能告诉我她最后去往哪里吗？或者有没有和你提到过她将要去的地方？”  
“她能告诉我就有鬼了！诡计多端的骗子。”  
“你他妈——”迪艾瓦抡起了拳头，爱洛拉叫住了他。“这玩意可以让你回忆起来什么东西吗？”她打开钱包，朝小拇指晃晃手中的钞票。小拇指实在搞不懂这么温柔美丽的人是怎么会和迪艾瓦这个长相奸诈，举止凶恶的人同行的。  
“女士，我实在不知道啊！”  
他看见爱洛拉脸上出现失望的表情。“迪艾瓦，咱们走吧。”那一幕不断在她脑子里上映。她自己都不知道，她的眼角溢出泪花。小拇指没有读过莎士比亚，但他似乎也体会到阳光和雨露同时出现的动人场景，她眼中的客人，她想到玛琳菲森时就会不自觉洋溢出的小小微笑，极力隐忍她预知的死亡的阴影而诞生的珍珠一般的泪滴，如果悲伤也是如此美丽的话，那悲伤就会成为人人追求的珍奇。他长久干涸的内心居然滋生出一丝怜悯，他的心脏功率全开，在他所学不多的脑子里找寻出一句安慰她的话。  
“刚刚警车从船坞那边折返了……他们会不会是也接到举报？”  
“船坞？”  
“她受了伤，飞不了太远，停留在附近街区的概率相当大。”迪艾瓦发话。“况且我想不到她还能去哪里。原地不动，等待救援才是最好的选择。”  
“这条路结束的尽头就只有船坞了。还有些违章建筑……是这么叫的吧？不过我总觉得那里闹鬼，在半夜，船的龙骨会发出骇人的崩塌声。马上就会有人接手这个废弃船坞了。是谁来着？”  
“也就是说马上就会有人来喽？”  
“女士，恐怕他们早就来了，这几天他们在准备爆破。”  
“迪艾瓦，动作快！”  
名叫迪艾瓦的男人把小拇指推开，一脚踏在地上后就腾空，他目瞪口呆地看着迪艾瓦的肉体变成一片黑雾，有着大翅膀的生物搅动它，漩涡从中出现——越来越大，一只奇异的怪物从中抬起头，发出震耳欲聋的怒吼。小拇指不自觉地惊叫出来，连连后退。黑色的狮鹫叼起爱洛拉丢在背上，她默契地扣上他的脖子，在翅膀掀起的飓风中他们腾飞上天空，爱洛拉丢下了允诺的报酬，随风翻飞的钞票盖上了小拇指的眼睛。  
他们还没有开工。地面上没有人影——不，有一个小小的黑点往船坞里走。  
她希望是风太大的缘故。几声枪响。那是枪响吗？  
他们匆忙降落，迪艾瓦飞的太快，早就飞越了有远洋运输标志的告示牌。爱洛拉突然捂住了嘴，好让自己不要惊叫出来，她拉住迪艾瓦，他脸上的黑色组织不断扭曲着他的表情，他摇着头好让自己在杂乱的野兽本能中清醒——他的目光顺着爱洛拉伸出的手指，看到了放下的船坞大门的夹缝，它闭不上。  
穿白色制服的员工伸出一个脑袋，脖子卡的大门不能动弹。他惊恐的表情已经凝固，头上的弹孔周围，鲜血爆裂的痕迹恰如美丽的猩红花朵，松软的土地把他的血浆吞食。他看见了某些可怕的事物，急着把门关上。他失败了。凶手在门关上之前大摇大摆地走进来，作为惩罚，她拉住即将倒下的尸体，把他向要落下的大门摔去。那就是断头台。沉重的大门咬进他的半边脖子，把他压得扭曲。他怪异地在其中抬起头，仰望着救援的来客。  
救援始终赶不上。  
“爱洛拉，把眼睛闭上。”迪艾瓦把她挡在身后，“还有，尽量别出声。”  
“是那个杀手来了吗？她要玛琳菲森的命。”  
“我们得快点了。”他四肢着地，黑雾中走出一头鸟喙巨熊。他把大门掀开，然后用自己巨大的身躯挡住死尸，让爱洛拉先通过。里面的一片狼藉在昏暗的光线中，说不清是有所缓解还是更加阴森。  
“嘿，别这样……我有个女儿，她也是红头发。你知道有句话怎么说来着？红头发不欺骗红头发——”  
伯劳冷漠地看着举起双手，下跪投降的男人。穆勒·辛赫。她一脚把他踹倒，然后踏上了他的头颅。之前在搏斗中，她被人掀掉了面罩。但面罩之下的脸庞似乎更加可怕。他理解为什么有人会对人偶产生恐惧之情了。  
“小心背后。”辛赫的脑袋被死死地踩在地上，耳朵贴着地板，他听得见龙骨内部崩塌的轰鸣声，水波拍打锈蚀船身的声音，还有更强烈的——脚步声。她似乎不为所动。她听不见。她兴奋的脑内只有管风琴的声音，她一枪打在琴师的头上，尸体一下子压响了所有的琴键。他眼中，巨熊的倒影越来越清晰。他朝她的后脑勺一掌拍来。  
那确实是结结实实的一下。她的身体被拍出好几米远。辛赫仍躺在原地，他被吓懵了，直到爱洛拉呼喊他，叫他赶紧逃命。迪艾瓦听见了响动。伯劳站了起来，手中的盾牌变回羽毛短剑。她毫发无伤。阴魂不散。她抬起另一只手臂，对着迪艾瓦的脸部开枪——子弹接连摩擦过他坚硬的漆黑鸟喙，打碎他面颊上的骨头，却钻不进去。他怒吼着朝她冲过来，她马上抛下了打空子弹的手枪，抓紧了手中的短剑——因为是羽毛炼成，剑柄上多出一根倒刺，它扎进她的皮手套，尖锐的痛苦开始歌唱了，她一把掀开琴师的尸体，自己坐上长凳，双手猛地下砸！那就是为你送葬的歌曲。她侧闪，羽毛短剑生长成一把勾刀——她向他的天灵盖狠狠劈下，切入的瞬间往回拉扯，巨熊发出痛嚎，他头上的皮肉被撕扯，顺着长长的刀疤翻出。他暴怒，抬起身子，快速地在她脸上来了一掌，沉湎于攻击的她没有提防住这一下，她的头首先被打歪过去，整个身体也翻飞着，滚到了一边。下巴传来剧烈的痛苦——她下颌处的半边皮肉被撕掉，露出被侵染的鲜红的牙齿。  
她不呼号，咬牙忍受剧痛，从牙缝中钻出来的液体分不清是口水还是鲜血，流到她的身上，整个前胸。那张人偶般的面庞因为忍受剧痛而扭曲，被撕裂嘴唇的那边看起来却像是在龇牙狂笑。  
她摇摇晃晃地站起来。迪艾瓦也完全抬起上半身，预备聚集力量，一掌拍碎她的脑袋。死吧，鬼影。刀光喷吐。羽毛短剑变化成阔刃的长剑，她不躲避，失去理智般，朝要给她致命一击的迪艾瓦冲过去。太慢了。  
迪艾瓦太慢了，他的下砸还未触碰到伯劳的身体，冰凉的东西斩进他的前胸，伯劳这时爆发出怒吼，双手使力，切入他体内的剑刃更加凶猛，要把迪艾瓦开膛破肚。鲜红的东西从她头顶滴下来，与她的红发融为一体——紧接着是黑色，黑色的雾气。迪艾瓦抢先变形，黑色的雾缠绕上伯劳，蟒蛇的大嘴在她面前张开，她已经被这条蟒蛇束缚住，他强力的肌肉要把她的肋骨勒断。  
她咬住了蟒蛇的下颌，牙齿切进肌肉的脆响通过她的颅骨传进脑内。哀嚎吧，哀嚎吧。鳞片的滋味，鲜血的滋味，她自己的血液……她猛地把头拧向一边，要把这条蟒蛇的下颌也扯烂，以牙还牙。他在痛苦中后退了，又变做黑雾，这次居然是人形，满脸是血的他往后退了几步，捂住自己被咬破的下巴。他至少保住了自己的下巴。  
“妈的，你这个疯子！”  
被放开的伯劳在一边咳嗽，吐出鲜血和一些黑色的羽毛碎屑。  
疯子，怪物，畸形，叫什么都好。他们越是恐惧，她就越强。迪艾瓦再次变形，一只飞龙出现在她的眼前，朝她嘶吼，四周的空气扭曲——火焰降临到她的身上。羽毛生长成一面翼状的大盾，她虽然没有伤到，也没办法接近他分毫。在如此宽阔的空间中和他对战是没有优势的，他可以变成任意体型的怪物。  
她向大门退去。迪艾瓦渐渐逼近，她拆下腰带，绑过肩头，把大盾背在自己的身上往外逃跑。她是个疯子，但不傻。迪艾瓦化作大狼，追在她的身后。在废弃楼房外的围栏已经被掰开，她知道有人已经在她之前来过了。她取下大盾预备钻进去时，迪艾瓦正好追上。盾牌瞬间变成长矛，她往迪艾瓦张大的嘴刺去，他像狗一样嚎叫起来，痛的在地上翻滚。他们也在这。迪艾瓦马上就回复过来，追着那个红色的身影进入建筑。他想他们一定有时间报警，而他只需要把杀手拖住，等待救援。  
她只不过是个人类，再说，顶多是有点吓人的那种类型罢了。  
顶多不会因为痛苦而畏惧，并可以把自己的生命毫不犹豫地置之度外。  
迪艾瓦看见她在室内等他。虽然思考过，他还是没忍住发抖。人也会变成最可怕的野兽。  
她手上多了个小瓶子。没有带擦剑的布，她把和她血液一样猩红的液体倒在手掌中，在刀身上狠狠抹下。  
迪艾瓦没有想起来最要他命的东西正掌握在她的手里。手里，剑刃上，她被撕开的面颊，她被鲜血拧成一股一股的红发。  
也许这就是他的结局，也许不是。他大吼着，把所有的畏惧抛在身后，一个清晰的目标取代了充斥内心的恐惧感，那就是等到救援。一旦救援赶到，所有人都会得救。  
他怒吼着冲上去，变成巨熊和她搏击。在狭窄的室内，他不断撞击上墙壁、天花板。伯劳只躲闪，不攻击。她看见一把翻倒的椅子，一脚就把它踢正。迪艾瓦不明白她想要干嘛，向她冲撞过去，他抬起上身，双爪猛地要向她拍去。  
下一秒，她的面颊突然出现在迪艾瓦的眼前。她一脚踏上椅子，紧接着腾空一跃，双手高举着红色的刀刃，迪艾瓦还未顺势下扑，凭着全身的重力，她的短剑扎入迪艾瓦的脑门。他不动了，伯劳挂在了上面。他们对视一会儿。胜负已分。  
“好。”伯劳通过破碎的嘴唇这么说着。迪艾瓦的眼睛灰暗下去，他不会想明白这个疯子为什么赞许。黑雾爆发出来，巨熊的外形变作灰烬，消逝的颅骨放开了伯劳的刀刃，她掉下来，注视着迪艾瓦不断变化，老虎，然后是大狼，然后是一个男人，男人蜷缩起身体，身上长出鳞片，蛇，蜥蜴，一条鱼。不断变小。一只乌鸦展开了翅膀，仰面朝天，那不断飘散的黑雾将各种生物的层层灰烬吹飞，乌鸦的羽毛也变成灰白色，她用脚尖拨了一下，他的肉体瞬间破碎了。只有一个乌鸦的头骨，一片发光的灰烬贴着它，把周遭的骨头烧的炭黑。  
风笛。他只想到风笛。那片他以为的故乡。某位女王为了守护自己最珍视的东西，向女神祈求战争的胜利。  
女王扭断了他的脖子，把袖子中藏好的另一只乌鸦放飞，各部族为她重现神迹而激动不已，愿意联合起来对抗强大的敌人。  
迪艾瓦，谁记得你呢？  
他消失在树根之中。直到它结出受祝福的果实。  
伯劳捡起那颗头骨，向楼内继续寻找。辛赫的载具早就被她打穿了轮胎。他们无路可逃。她捕捉着男人低语的回音，救援。他报了警。人们为什么总是不能明白，救援永远不会到呢？他们在死亡面前慌不择路，正像爱洛拉和辛赫选择躲进废弃的建筑，躲进一个囚笼之中。他们抓住任何可以抓住的东西，走任何出现在他们面前的路，即使抓住的是稻草，即使走进的是死路。有些人一开始就错了，她摇摇晃晃地向前走，昏暗、空荡，尘埃满地的室内，从她下巴上流出的血滴在地上。那声音震耳欲聋。  
突然走廊的另一头传来铃声。猎物发出任何声音都是致命的。他们的错就是，他们不该活着。她朝着声音的源头，把手上紧抓着的乌鸦头骨丢过去。看吧，看看你们的救兵。你们也会是这个下场。管风琴的声音接上铃声的最后一段曲调，高雅而肃穆。或许用阴森形容更加合适。她抓得太紧，剑柄上的倒刺已经扎透了皮手套，扎进她的肌肤之中。阵痛为琴声伴奏，一阵钟鸣把她的脑袋敲得麻木。丧钟。她越来越接近了。  
“你们逃不掉的。”  
她听见啜泣声。她对他们的软弱表示极度失望。  
“没有人逃得掉。”  
她记得起来。在她动身前往垃圾场前，她在父母睡梦中杀死了他们。她从出生起就不会啼哭，她的父母把她当作死婴。  
一阵响动，女孩从她的面前跑过。蠢极了。  
伯劳想也不想地追了上去。他们全都得死。跑啊，跑的快一点，让心脏把你全身的血液都煮沸，我的刀刃就将它们全都释放——那一定是一道美丽的喷泉，在液滴的周围析出虹色光芒。那是你生命中最美的一刻。恐惧是甜蜜的死亡的头菜，它的香氛让人更加期待，恨不得马上就对你的躯体大快朵颐。  
爱洛拉跑上楼，她紧追着，一同跑上楼顶。她奋不顾身地与猎物一起扑进死路。  
“你们永远也学不会。”  
警笛声从远处传过来，加入她脑内的演奏。埃德蒙在半道上就被命令折返，一位叫做穆勒·辛赫的富商遭到暴力袭击。该死的犯罪。他以为这一切都是因财而起，在咒骂声中只期望英格瑞斯早点就任市长。  
“妈的，什么暴力狂能干出这种事情？”  
还不等他对残局发表什么优雅的评论，穆勒·辛赫从废弃大楼中冲出来，警车就是他面前唯一的救援，他向埃德蒙冲去。  
“还有个女孩！她和杀手在一起！快啊，你们这些吃干饭的！再不去她就没命了！”  
爱洛拉盯着那张因为撕裂而龇牙咧嘴的笑脸。她没有笑，爱洛拉却感觉更加恐惧。她走上前，与爱洛拉四目相对，她平静地望着爱洛拉颤抖的目光，快要溢出的泪花，时而紧缩时而放大的瞳孔。即使是怕成这样，爱洛拉仍然死死地盯着她，眼中是满脸鲜血的伯劳。愤怒。她为此感到些许满意，她紧抓着爱洛拉的头发，高举起剑刃。她决定赏赐给爱洛拉痛快的死亡。  
“不许动！放下武器！”埃德蒙双手举枪，警备地瞄准伯劳。  
可笑的驰援。  
她扯着爱洛拉的头发，向楼房的边缘后退。刀刃逼上爱洛拉的脖子，她要这位警官知道，他保护的东西随时都有可能被她轻轻松松地毁灭。她已经望见一根伸出来的脚手架，可以在她一刀割开爱洛拉的喉咙后马上跳楼，抓住它然后潇洒地逃脱。  
“我们来谈判吧，你想要什么？钱？”埃德蒙试图和一个疯子谈判，真是可笑。更加糟糕的是，埃德蒙被这个半边脸撕裂的女人镇住，他在她的眼里找不到任何紧张的情绪，这就说明她不需要松懈。他没有切入的时机。  
事实上她确实有想要的东西。英格瑞斯交给她的任务尚未完成。  
“穆勒·辛赫。”她被撕掉半边的嘴唇讲起话来有些难以辨认。不过埃德蒙还是听清了。  
“什么？”  
“交换人质。我要穆勒·辛赫。”她停顿一下，“不然，她马上死。”刀刃已经压进爱洛拉的肌肤，伯劳见警官在犹豫，稍稍拉动短剑，一道猩红出现在爱洛拉的脖子上。  
“好！我答应你！”埃德蒙拉过对讲，“让辛赫上来。”交换人质的时候，杀手有可能会出现破绽。埃德蒙的手心发汗。“他妈的，愣着干什么，绑也得把他给我绑上来！”  
“好的……埃德蒙。”  
爱洛拉听见这声音没忍住颤抖一下，伯劳为她乱动而表示不满，把她的头皮扯得更痛。  
天台的门开了。灰头土脸的辛赫被带了上来，他向爱洛拉投去抱歉的目光。是爱洛拉提议她引开杀手，让辛赫先逃。他们还是失败了。  
菲力正站在他的身后。他直勾勾地看向伯劳。他很确定她也看见了他。  
“你小子很快啊，不是去医院了吗？从那里过来要——”  
“我没走沿河大道。我从市中心穿过。”  
“天，那里不是在举行葬礼——”  
“帕西瓦尔用手底下的人替我疏散了人群，打开一条通路。不一会大量的警力就会赶到这里。”他强调了后半句，“歌尔达！趁现在回头吧，还来得及！我知道你在替——”  
“把辛赫带过来！”伯劳打断了他。“听见没有？”她把爱洛拉扯到楼房的边缘。楼顶的大风把她们的身体吹得摇摇欲坠。她已经想好，如何在辛赫走过来的瞬间，将他们两个统统杀掉的方法。  
“好……”菲力推着辛赫向她走去。埃德蒙则举起了枪，瞄准着伯劳，一刻也不敢松懈。  
“歌尔达？”  
“别这么叫我！”她情绪突然激动起来，吓得埃德蒙手上的枪差点滑掉。“菲力，你他妈住嘴！”他也出言阻止。  
“好。伯劳，他们都这么叫你，是吗？”他一边押送着辛赫向前走，一边试图和她沟通。这段距离太长了。伯劳不知道什么时候会失去耐心。“我知道你在为其他人做事。听着，你有更好的选择。我们会为你做精神鉴定。你可以得到治疗——”  
“快啊！”她根本就不想听见这些话。为什么所有的人都认为是她错了？只有——只有英格瑞斯一个人赞同她。她说伯劳是天生的猎人。她说他们对伯劳所做的一切，只不过是因为他们害怕她。他们害怕一个从来就不会哭的人，因为他们经常因为自身软弱而啜泣。她看着常被欺负而不回击的菲力，心中常抱有轻蔑。她从来没有正眼看过他，为他是英格瑞斯的独子而忿忿不平。  
你配不上。  
她分心了。她在想一个把他们三个都杀掉的办法。  
菲力与辛赫离她越来越近。埃德蒙站在一边，捕捉着杀手的一举一动。伯劳下定了决心。她要把爱洛拉丢下楼，警察会开第一枪，她会用盾牌挡下，紧接着用长矛把滚在地上的辛赫穿刺，菲力会原地拔枪，她的剑已经起手，要把他端枪的手一口气斩断。  
近了。  
在她看不见的地方，菲力伸在辛赫背后的手拍了一下。他假装被什么东西反绑双手，现在是时候恢复正常了——他冲上去要抱住爱洛拉，把她夺回来，爱洛拉瞬间明白他们的意思，猛地要从伯劳手上挣脱。她必须得马上下刀。千钧一发之际，埃德蒙开了一枪。空枪。那一发子弹没打中任何人，却分散了伯劳的注意力，爱洛拉挣脱的动作使她向后倒去，菲力冲上来，把爱洛拉向后扒，另一只手上却抓着一只明晃晃的东西。  
他把伯劳铐住，与她一同栽下了天台。  
“菲力！”埃德蒙与爱洛拉一同叫出声，和辛赫一同摔倒的爱洛拉赶紧爬到楼房的边缘。这一幕惊险而奇异。  
菲力一手紧紧抓着那根伸出半边的脚手架，另一只手和伯劳的左手铐住。她吊挂着，手上仍抓着那把短剑。她向上看去，凶恶的目光紧紧盯着菲力。  
“疯子！他要救你，你却想杀他！”爱洛拉朝她喊叫。  
他的汗水从全身流出来，无论多狼狈，哪里都好——但别在手上！他丝毫不注意伯劳要做什么，全部的注意力都在那根脚手架上。糟糕的是，他感觉它越来越滑了。“不会有什么更糟糕的事情了，是吗？”他低下头，居然想和伯劳说两句玩笑话。那遥远的地面比她被撕裂的脸还要让人眩晕。他闭上眼片刻，更多的警笛声。红蓝两色的灯光交替着打在他们的身上。  
更糟糕的事情来了。  
脚手架发出让人心酸的断裂声。它承受不了两个人的重量。  
“哦……不是吧……”  
帕西瓦尔飞奔过来，在下面叫着菲力的名字，他告诉菲力，他有拔枪打断手铐链条的权利。  
“老大，我哪来的枪啊！我的枪早就被你没收了！”他别在身上的一直是一把上了漆的玩具枪。“再说我哪来的手啊？这不正忙着吗！”他笑出声，一只手被扯着，另一只手抓着栏杆，也得亏帕西瓦尔说得出来。  
“埃德蒙，帮他一把！”帕西瓦尔叫埃德蒙去做。  
“老子可不是什么神枪手，一枪把大公子打死我找谁说理？”埃德蒙也着急的要命，现在甚至都顾不上照应上下级关系了，朝帕西瓦尔骂脏话。  
脚手架弯折的响声终结了他们的对话。帕西瓦尔疯了一般，把消防队和救护车的电话全都打了个遍。伯劳沉默地看着这一切。所有的人都要她死。她只觉得嘲讽，只要她什么都不做，那么他们珍视的东西，就会被轻轻松松地带走。  
“……总会有办法的。”  
菲力似乎是在和她说话。她不需要这个蠢货安慰。有办法。死就是唯一的办法。  
“夫人，您不能——”警戒线处出现了骚动。什么也不打算干的伯劳望着他们，一个无比熟悉的身影从中穿了出来。英格瑞斯。伯劳直勾勾地盯着她。  
“菲力！”英格瑞斯差点要跌倒在地。她后来说了些什么，伯劳没有听清。大概也是叫她去死的话。管风琴的声音很悠扬。她只知道这一点。  
“你知道吗？”  
菲力再次低下头。伯劳终于愿意心平气和地和他说一句话。尽管是在这个关头。  
“你配不上。”  
“我当然知道，这话你以前对我说过。”  
“是。”  
他想对她微笑。她举起了手中的羽毛短剑，警察们惊呼起来，以为伯劳要向菲力刺去。  
只一刀。  
菲力的笑容凝固了。只剩下半截的手铐，锁链在风中飘荡，破碎，铁环一个个分离。  
演出结束了。她脑子里面的管风琴再也发不出声音，长久的安静。一声闷响。那不是死了的人听得见的声音。  
她会从这个充满血液与窒息感的现实中解脱。她不断寻求的挣脱不需要撑破别人的尸体。撑破自己的就好了。她的光出现在面前，英格瑞斯的脸向菲力转去。她的光很快就消失了。  
她从来就没有相信过英格瑞斯的说辞。她身受重伤，躺在病床，与死亡只有一线之隔的时候就想得清清楚楚。英格瑞斯只不过想要她心甘情愿地牺牲。她想要所有人为她设想的远大未来心甘情愿地牺牲。  
可在最后她还是屈服了。英格瑞斯抱住她，在病床上轻轻哼起古老的曲调。摇篮曲。她脑内不息的琴声终于稍作歇息，她也能获得片刻安宁。  
长久的安宁。  
菲力在很多年后带队新手警察，常会讲出这件事情。那使他感到矛盾，感到深刻愧疚，感到悲痛，又感到其中的必然性，以至于绝望的程度的事情。在他们作为维护公平正义的警察时，常会遇见的事情 。  
你常会触碰到这个世界难以忍受的黑暗的边缘。如此清晰。


	6. Chapter 6

病房中坐满了人，包扎停当的菲力环视众人，到场的除了他的上司帕西瓦尔，还有负责酒店事故调查的其他警官，总警司也在场，然后是脖子上缠绕着绷带的爱洛拉。他想到儿时的才艺表演，只希望这些德高望重的老警察们别也和不满的孩童一样把他轰下台。他们已经对爱洛拉和辛赫等人做过笔录，好不容易才安抚下这位小姐的情绪。她双眼依旧红肿，紧紧盯着菲力，似乎对迪艾瓦被谋杀的怒意全都蕴含其中。复仇。它也正是英格瑞斯在做的事情。  
“我希望能重启酒店事故的调查。我现在已经有关键证据。”  
他复述了自己的推理，“首先，我们在会场设置了安保措施，所以没有人可以带着武器入场。这场谋杀的凶手也不是玛琳菲森，我们能确定的就是，歌尔达·汉默克有可能就是凶手，但如大家所见，她已经毙命，我们没有她的证言。”  
“那这场凶案岂不是找不到真凶？死无对证？”  
“不。虽然无法证明歌尔达是凶手，但我还没说完，凶手不止一个。现在请允许我继续推演案情。由于会场严密的安保措施，武器是不可能带进来的。于是只能提前准备，就像咱们在《教父》中看到的电影情节，武器被提前安置到了酒店。问题是武器真的在马桶水槽里吗？”他笑了笑，所有警官也会意一笑，当然，爱洛拉的目光仍旧压迫着他们，显然这个涉世未深的小女孩还在为此事感到愤怒无比。警察们见识的太多，没有这些黑色幽默，他们就会被一个接一个的黑暗现实逼疯，所以选择前者。“武器是无膛线的霰弹枪。”菲力的表情突然沉下来，等待有人提问。  
“可我们还没有找到凶器。”  
“长官，如果你愿意重启调查，说不定我们就能找到了。之所以要用无膛线的霰弹枪是因为特殊的子弹——让法医们极其头痛的东西。大家应该都对本案的过程非常了解了。先是停电，备用发电机启动的时间是整三十秒。在这三十秒内，吊灯失控，砸向宾客，然后是市长约翰遇袭。我们都以为那些人是被砸死的。但是法证对他们的尸体进行检验，其中两位遇袭者：其中一位就是议长，他们的的致命伤并非是钝器所致，而是子弹。可问题是根本找不到任何弹片。原因就是凶手用了耐热且坚硬的高硼硅玻璃制作的子弹。这种子弹不能用普通的枪支射出，只有无膛线的霰弹枪才能发射，并且射程差劲，还要预防炸膛……所以，凶手在有限的时间里，不能把武器藏得太远。我们再仔细观察被害人在宴会上的座次，可以看见，他们之间的距离只有两步路，而他们与市长的距离，我按照成年男子的步伐计算，只需要走上八步，按照歌尔达·汉默克的身高，这可能会延长至九到十步。她在会场上的站位，根据爱洛拉的回忆，她就站在英格瑞斯夫人的身后——也就是市长一桌。武器也很可能藏在桌下。所以我就把桌板翻过来，找到了透明胶带的残片。”  
“凶手既然有权利安插武器，夜视镜也可以粘在座椅底部。所以这一切并不困难。子弹和预备袭击市长用的东西就藏在项链盒子里。凶手为市长注射了河豚毒素，所以才会有爱洛拉看到的那一幕：他要喘气，却喘不过来。河豚毒素会麻痹神经，进而造成呼吸困难。问题是，即使戴着夜视镜，想要把毒素注射进一个慌乱的人的血管，也绝不可能在一两秒内做到。为了达成这个目标，我们的第二个凶手：为歌尔达安插武器，在项链盒子里藏下子弹和注射器，甚至——根据爱洛拉得到的情报，那根项链本身就埋有银线，为了干扰玛琳菲森的魔法。所以魔法谋杀几乎是不可能的。我们在打捞上来的车子内部也找到了被扯断的珍珠项链，可以请法证鉴定其中是否含有银。凶手此举反而帮助玛琳菲森洗脱了魔法谋杀的嫌疑。她的想法虽然周全，但肯定没料到这一点。她为了能让河豚毒素一下扎入血管，特意用夜光颜料做了标记——就在后颈。一般人是没有办法做到的，如果这个人是他同床共枕的妻子呢？她为他整理仪容，轻轻松松地就能闯入他的私人距离，在他毫无察觉的情况下触碰他的血管，做下标记。而歌尔达只需要把夜视镜拉开，对着那个小小的光点来一针——一切就都说得通了。”  
“等等，你说是英格瑞斯参与了谋杀？”  
“对。很惊讶她的儿子告发了她？我还有关键证据证明我的推理，埃德蒙！”  
埃德蒙之前就接到菲力的委托，让他把办公室里菲力的证物袋拿来。他上前交给菲力，菲力把透明的袋子从档案袋里拿出来，赫然是一块手帕。他特意讲沾染夜光颜料的那面翻到最外面叠起，把纯白手帕上的绿色光点展示给众人。“现在，埃德蒙，请关上灯。”  
即使微弱，在一片黑暗中，众人屏息凝视手帕上暗淡无比的绿色光点，甚至揉着自己的眼睛，好确认不是自己视网膜上漂浮的纤维作怪。无论擦过多少遍，它们依旧在黑暗中幽幽闪烁，似乎是某块危险的矿物发出致命的放射，让医院里消毒水的气味变得更加苦闷沉重，似乎他们呼入了大块的尘埃和铁屑，粘在他们充血的肺部。灯被打开的一瞬间，把众人都敲入嗡鸣的白昼之中，菲力迟些开口才把他们惊醒。  
“她扑到市长的身边，就可以拿出早就准备好的蘸酒精的手帕，把颜料擦掉好不让人发现。她做这些的目的很明确。那就是发动紧急选举，让自己当上市长。被枪杀的两人，一人是议长，杀死他，英格瑞斯就可以在议会组建自己的内阁，甚至可以对议会重新洗牌，进而控制立法——极其不合理的魔法安全税就能顺利敲定。另一人则是玛琳菲森安插在我们身边的政客，她不需要一个内奸。明明吊灯就能解决的事情为什么要亲手去做？这就是我们低估了她的狠毒。为了确保万无一失，她在他们还能起身逃跑前就射杀他们。现场还能找到玻璃子弹的弹托，只要我们重启调查就能搜寻到更多证据。”  
“我讲完了。”他朝总警司示意。“现在我申请重启调查，证据足够，我就会请求向检察院起诉英格瑞斯。”  
“还有一件事情。”专门处理暴力袭击的小组组长站起来发话，“穆勒·辛赫也向我们透露，英格瑞斯在奥斯泰商会下达了通牒：商会成员不会向摩斯区方以任何形式提供任何货品。而他拒不从命才遭到袭击。现在我们还未掌握暴力袭击和英格瑞斯挂钩的证据。是否需要调查？”  
“这是当然。我们不做，他向检察院的人反映，他们也会去做。”菲力抢先回答。“总不能让法院的人认为奥斯泰市警署办事不力吧？”  
“菲力，到此为止。”帕西瓦尔让他不要在总警司面前太过放肆。  
“说到法院……市长已经醒过来了。紧急选举还会继续吗？”  
“法院还没有回应。明天英格瑞斯会再次进行演讲。现在声势浩大，法院有站出来和民众抗衡的力量吗？真可笑，我在说什么呢。”埃德蒙自嘲。  
“可他们都清楚这是非法的——”爱洛拉细小的声音从后排传来。他们都看向她，那眼神中透露着或多或少的谅解和怜悯。  
“我们会重启调查的。”总警司清了清嗓子宣布。“准备好干活吧，小伙子们，然后应付铺天盖地的记者。英格瑞斯是条大鱼。”众人都站起身，被推开的椅子划拉出不少尖锐的噪音，使心情复杂的警察们更加烦闷。  
“等等！那玛琳菲森的通缉令——”爱洛拉叫住总警司。  
“很抱歉，爱洛拉。我们还没有证据证明玛琳菲森真与此事物无关。”  
“可是菲力不是说的很清楚吗？那根项链——”  
“我们还没有找到那根项链。虽然打捞起来的车子至今仍放在证物房。而且银丝对于魔法的影响我们根本无从得知。我很抱歉，除非我们坐实英格瑞斯的罪名，不然没有办法完完全全洗脱玛琳菲森的嫌疑。再者她万一被抓住，也是先送往警署。我们的人会照应她的。现在我们早就下班了，小姑娘。有什么事情明天再说吧。”  
菲力看着总警司离去的背影，拍拍爱洛拉的肩头让她宽慰。“糟糕的事情总会结束的。我们很快就能洗清玛琳菲森的嫌疑。这是我唯一能做的。”他看其他的人都离去了，“玛琳菲森在北区的圣心医院。我父亲那里。她现在很安全，爱洛拉，不用担心。”  
“我该怎么和她说？”爱洛拉一下子哭出来，吓了菲力一跳。  
”什么？“  
“我把迪艾瓦弄丢了。”  
“这不怪你。当时……太凶险。如果不是他拖住杀手，你们全都等不到警察来。他希望的就是你们全都得救，知道吗？如果在场的换做玛琳菲森，她也会毫不犹豫地选择保护你们。她会理解迪艾瓦——”  
“告诉我，菲力。歌尔达的死你能释怀吗？你会觉得她为你的牺牲是理所当然吗？”  
“我……不。不应该是这样。我明明和她说了，一定会有让我们两个都活下去的办法。”他不自觉地攥紧拳头。“但所有的人都要她死。”  
“所以你身上背了一条命。我也是。该如何忍受这样的人生？菲力，我沉默了好久，一直在想这件事情。”  
“你的答案是？”  
“复仇。”  
他一时说不出话来。天真在很久之前就被刺破，就好像突然消散的清晨雾霭。你看见远方的世界并不是你想象的那样，你叫骂，摔打东西，想要逃离，想乘坐火箭离开这个星球，在那荒无人烟的天外世界，物理规则和地球全然不同，大气中全是雷云与硫磺，你这时才发现能接纳你的只有那身宇航服，你的全世界只有肌肤与外套之间一层薄薄的空气。什么东西把他们留在了这片大地上，菲力猜想那应该是爱，或者仇恨。他请教过心理医生自杀者的心理，得到的答案仅仅是：他们没有继续活下去的理由。如果这个理由是被夺走的呢？失去了爱与恨，人生里仅仅剩下复仇。只有复仇他们才能活着，不然生存的全部意义就是等死。那么向谁？  
“你告发了你自己的母亲。你也是这么选择的吧。”  
“总得有人为公平和正义发声。这和复仇无关。”  
“英格瑞斯呢？她不也在做这种事情吗？玛琳菲森庇护了杀死她兄弟的凶手，她计划出这一切，就是想对玛琳菲森，对暗夜族，对精灵们复仇——”  
“完全不是这样。你错了。你一点也不了解她。”  
“这一开始就和复仇无关。”  
爱洛拉从未见过那副凝重如铁的表情出现在他的脸上。他的发色取自约翰，此时看起来，脸孔却与英格瑞斯的冷酷面庞相差无几。  
从他嘴里说出的是另外一个故事，主角仍旧是英格瑞斯和年幼的他。他们经常过河，去摩斯区探望祖父。他喜欢呆在祖父的店里，里面充斥着各种珍奇，最引人注意的还是一对暗夜族母子。他自幼就缺少玩伴，对那位长着大角和翅膀的男孩很是好奇，试着和他们交流，母亲只是紧紧抱住一个劲往自己怀里钻的孩子。他们的手腕上有伤疤，菲力毫不避讳地盯着伤疤看，被他们喉咙里发出的低吼喝退。在无人注意的时刻，他躲在陈列柜的角落观察他们。他眼睁睁地看着平常和蔼可亲的祖父鞭打他们，把他们粗暴地赶入地下室，过了好久才带着一副疲惫而满足的神态出来。他在地下室里囚禁、虐待他们，走出来后却俨然一副正人君子的样子。他还问菲力要不要零花钱买点小吃，菲力却捂着脸要跑开。于是祖父一把抱住他，逼迫他忘记这件事情才放他走。直到那天——他与英格瑞斯离开了店铺，只留下她的哥哥看店。即使不清楚凶杀的细节，菲力模模糊糊地觉得这似乎是一场必然，被压迫地过久而爆发的惊天动地的反抗。他试图向英格瑞斯说明这一切，她一开始还很耐心，但当他提及祖父的虐待，她立马要求菲力闭嘴。那副凶恶的表情是他不曾见到过的。他预感到，一个孩童不费力就能探寻出来的事实，怎么可能一个聪明到狡猾的地步的女人却不知情？但英格瑞斯就是不愿承认。她坚称自己是受害者，要求摩斯区警方给一个真相。真相就是，拍卖行曾经提供过精灵的贩卖。由于精灵不能渡过叹息河，贩卖其他种族人口的行为只在摩斯区进行。玛琳菲森为了抵制，也将他们的妇女与儿童杀害。叹息河。从那之后没人在拍卖行收购精灵，那对母子是唯一没有被拍出去的商品。  
“她为了家族的名声虚张声势，殊不知到了最后自己也信以为真，让精灵付出代价变成了一个执念。为了掩盖不义的事情，只能用更大的邪恶将其收尾。她恨那些优美的精灵，他们在泥潭里打滚，所作所为都让她看不到把他们同化的希望。她打那天起就认定精灵是卑劣的种族，而奥斯泰时局艰难，她不认为精灵比人类更有权利占领摩斯区的资源。有时候我甚至觉得她真切地爱我们，以至于在选举演讲上，她一呼百应。这是不是很可笑？她不停地指挥谋杀，迫害精灵，我却说她爱我们？爱洛拉，她拥有常人想要拥有的一切，金钱，或者权力。她却选择在这个关头站出来，千方百计地想要当上市长，想要这个世界走她设定好的出路。她爱人的方式只不过残忍地让人难以理解，以至于触犯了法律。在这一点上，也许她和玛琳菲森没有差别。”  
“残忍的爱，也叫爱吗？”爱洛拉反而被触怒了，捶打着自己的膝盖。“你不仅不了解你的母亲，你也不了解玛琳菲森。她们绝不可能相提并论。英格瑞斯有没有问过我们到底想不想走她设定好的出路？她有没有问过那些要被她杀死、饿死的精灵？她不给任何人选择，一言不发地就想把我们牺牲掉。至少玛琳菲森不会为任何目的牺牲任何人！这就是她们本质的差别。”  
“那复仇呢？你不取走英格瑞斯的性命，如何复仇呢？”  
“我希望她所有的罪名都能得到审判。”  
“玛琳菲森也会这么想吗？你也看见了，她大庭广众之下就能揪起我母亲的领子。她死不了，她为所欲为。你也能把这套复仇的说辞拿给她听吗？我们的法律可以满足普通人任何想要复仇的心理，却根本管不了她。答应我，不要让她参与到人类对英格瑞斯的审判好吗？”  
“可她是受害者！”爱洛拉几乎吼出来。  
“我们知道。”但谁能保证玛琳菲森就不会临时起意？不是她有没有意愿就能决定，而是她拥有蔑视法律的力量，这点就足够他们把她拒之门外。爱洛拉怒气冲冲地起身走掉，菲力叮嘱她好好养伤的话全都当作听不见。  
“审判结束了，我们会把迪艾瓦的头骨还给你的。”  
爱洛拉也似乎没有听见这句话。菲力从靠路边的那侧窗户看她离去，上了一台黑色的奥迪汽车。他想她正在气头上，所以才会忽视菲力此番话的合理性。他不看疾驰而去的轿车，在玻璃上与自己头倚着头。事情很快就会结束，他只希望不要再出什么岔子。后面一只厚实的大手拍了拍他的肩膀，帕西瓦尔是特警出身，那对布满老茧的大手全是因为持握武器而造成。他实在是不具有警探的机灵，但他值得信赖的外表却能让他在许多记者会上得心应手。同时也不会因为太出风头而遭受同僚的嫉恨。菲力觉得他来充当自己的上司和导师是一件幸事。他微笑着接过帕西瓦尔递来的热咖啡。  
“咱们早就下班了，你还不走，你在等我？”  
“我只不过是打了个电话而已。少臭美了你小子。”  
“什么电话啊？”  
在大拍卖行清一色的黑色轿车中，为爱洛拉驾车的英格瑞斯按掉电话，吹起了口哨。“知道我为什么要坐在这里？我不想碰你，你这个人类的叛徒，浑身上下沾着精灵的恶臭，唔……真糟糕。”  
“尽管我的父亲说，你想要得到什么，就得自己去拿。我想这也差不多了吧？”她望向后视镜，被打手束缚住的爱洛拉拼命挣扎，却发不出任何声音。她靠近要拦下出租车的爱洛拉，剩下的只有亮出手枪那么简单而已。伯劳会用这一招使人没法拒绝她的要求，这就是英格瑞斯她本人教的。“你知道你现在看起来就像什么？我们在射击场会把鸽子装进大炮，它们从炮筒飞出来的一瞬间，就逃不过被射杀的命运。你拼命挣扎，有没有想过，你和那只鸽子是同一个境遇？”  
“多亏你和菲力的肺腑之言。我现在知道我的请柬该送往何处了。”  
帕西瓦尔送走嬉皮笑脸的菲力后，进入他们开过简短会议的病房，把自己的手机取了回来。  
“你一定认为我的好牌所剩无几，就一定会走入败局吧，爱洛拉？”她戴着手套，所以不试着夹出香烟，直接从烟盒里弹出一根。“重要的不是这一局你的牌运如何，我的小女孩。重要的是，你是否还有筹码撑到翻盘。”  
“猜啊，我的筹码是什么？”  
她的脸在扭曲的火光和吐出的大团紫蓝色烟雾中扭曲，在这如赌场迷宫一样的奥斯泰城找到属于自己的城堡。  
模仿字迹的专家为拍卖行制造赝品长达好几十年。此时他身边铺着的是史蒂芬的缄默之誓文本。放大镜停放在了玛琳菲森的签字部分，他特意选出了磨损程度适合的钢笔尖，写出一封精心准备过的信件。爱洛拉在人形政策上的签字，她在医院的病历，也都摆放在了他的面前，不过此时已经没什么用，被晾在了一边。求救信已经写好，从英格瑞斯戴手套的指间翻出，被绑的严严实实的爱洛拉看着这封她从未写过的东西，写上了她的名字。  
“这间拍卖行里还有很多你没见过的事物呢。”她挥手，身边的从者走过，接下她手中的信件。“我们会把赝品当作真品拍出去，这就是小小的行业内幕。为此我手下有不少修缮和伪造的专家。多亏了你们啊，我将会多一批新的藏品。”  
“你认得这个吗？”她把一块乌鸦的头骨丢进了信封。“送到圣心医院。”  
“别这么看着我，好像我才是那个最该责怪的人。我没有下令杀你们的乌鸦小跟班，而我失去了我的小鸟，我不打算就这件事情和你们计较。你的眼里还是有恨意……你想复仇？你们只能对着仇人干瞪眼的样子真是有够难看的。我告诉你们，这全都是你们自己的错，你们太软弱，才落得要别人为你们去死，自己明明成了既得利益者，却还要装出一副楚楚可怜的样子，以为是我欠你们的，好让自己从罪恶感开脱出去。”  
“这全都是你的错，爱洛拉。但为这些买单的永远也不会是你。所以你没资格在这里哭哭啼啼。我写了一封求救信，一封恐吓信。在明天，我的演讲，大庭广众之下——我会宣读我收到的恐吓信，哈，但其实是我伪造的。我要告诉大家我对这类诡计的不屑，然后玛琳菲森就会如约出现。如果她知道我要把你炸成碎片，她一定会杀了我。那场面一定非常精彩，玛琳菲森当众杀死市长竞选人！那会是成千上万的人共同目睹的凶案啊。他们本来就应该恐惧玛琳菲森的力量，此时更是无以复加。你该做什么才能让玛琳菲森继续留在这个人类世界？爱洛拉？你哭什么？你害怕，因为我甚至可以拿自己的命去赌。我赌你们不能赢，我也可以输的漂亮，不像你那一事无成的父亲含冤自杀。”  
整容医师那边似乎是遇到什么困难，切开颅骨的圆锯一阵阵响着，让英格瑞斯的牙齿打颤。藏品。他为了拿到完整的头发，首先切掉了伯劳的头皮。血凝固在钢板制成的冰冷的停尸床上，紧接着是流水声，他打开水龙头清洗。匠人转动轮轴，嘎吱作响的机器声，把一股股红发拧起，刚切下，还未剥离干净血肉的指骨击上木槌，传来滑腻的脆响，另一端狠狠打进伯劳的一段脊椎骨。那是一把造型极其扭曲的琴，琴弦鲜红，琴身雪白。英格瑞斯不要他们把琴洗的太干净，它血肉模糊地呈在银盘里，英格瑞斯毫不避讳地脱下手套，细细抚摸。  
“看你这表情，想必你已经知道这把琴怎么来的了。”  
“她活着为我谋杀，她死了也要为我歌唱。”她扬指弹奏，那声音沉闷到笨拙的地步，却逐渐凑成了恐怖的曲调，一滴鲜血因为琴弦震动，从英格瑞斯的指尖弹出，溅在了爱洛拉的脸上。那滴血是温热的，不是已死之人的血液。英格瑞斯的指尖被强韧的琴弦勒出伤口，爱洛拉惊恐地看着面前的女人，她不知道这副表情究竟是痛苦，还是欢愉。   
卧在洁白信封里的请柬，头骨把信封撑的一端鼓胀。它经由几十个人的手送到玛琳菲森的面前，约翰市长拿着那封已经拆开的信，他除了封面上的“玛琳菲森女士亲启”便再也认不得其他的内容：信件由精灵的古语写就。他不知道鼓起来的是什么东西，轻率地把迪艾瓦的头骨从信封中倒了出来，抓在自己温热的掌心里。  
“你干什么！”玛琳菲森几乎是冲上来，吓得约翰差点连人带椅子翻倒。她一把就把头骨抢过来，手指摩梭间，她蹭到了那片还在灼烧的灰烬。“不，不，不是这样……”玛琳菲森口中念念有词，她不停地摸着那片灰烬，指尖蹭上焦黑，似乎是反复确认，确认什么？这片灰烬就是她本人的。似乎是被一颗飞来的子弹打进头颅，一声炸响，她猛烈颤抖一下，接着再也不动。他死了。约翰问她发生什么，玛琳菲森没有回答她，眼眸中只有他痴呆的虚影。他死了。约翰问她有没有事情，她没有回答。接着约翰似乎听见什么响动，他往窗边去看，他背影的边缘一下蓝的锐利，一下红的狰狞。暖色总是模糊的。鲜血。他死了。表情严峻的约翰朝着玛琳菲森张大了嘴，她没听见他在说什么。他死了。约翰急匆匆地往外赶，把那封信交到玛琳菲森手上，她近乎痴呆地低头去看。字母似乎被水濡湿，被抽筋扒骨般无力瘫软，它们一个个飞离格式，飞离它们原来的词语，贴上玛琳菲森的视网膜，组成一个短语。他死了；她也要死。她在死亡的描述中瞥见了爱洛拉的名字，她迟到的剧痛从颅内炸开，似是天罚劈进身体，刑柱将她穿刺。她因剧痛咬紧牙关，牙龈也充血肿胀，被约翰深深信任着的医师包扎过的心脏伤口，此时不可抑制地喷出鲜血，把那片洁白点染成一片猩红。她的痛，她存在于这个世界的意义，她去爱的理由——爱洛拉。她也要死。英格瑞斯爽朗地在信件中承认是自己做的。她要夺走玛琳菲森的一切。如果玛琳菲森还有半点骨气，有半点讨要的意愿，她就应该在明日的演讲，在众目睽睽之下，来英格瑞丝身边赴约。英格瑞斯明确地在信中表示，如果走漏风声，她就会再把爱洛拉的头邮寄给玛琳菲森。附在信件里的是迪艾瓦的头骨，只为证明她绝无戏言。  
大门猛地被破开，刑警们马上洗练地端起枪支，朝着有黑色羽翼的女人大吼，叫她举起双手。约翰试图说明什么，被警官拦在后面。玛琳菲森没有转过头看他们。她只察觉到凉风，紧接着，金属制成的吊杆上，人们的身影像是快速滴落的沉重的黑色水珠。端着步枪的警察首先走上来，要把木然的玛琳菲森铐住——没脑子的，他朝她晃着自己的铁质手铐。她不记得自己做了什么，火光从黝黑的枪口钻出来，像是一个小小的奇点，把这个温暖的，米白色的世界引爆，她看见橘黄的火光，指间，手掌中流出来的鲜血，硫磺的味道。她抓住了那枚子弹，让周围人都惊诧不已。  
“我不能被关起来。”她要赴约。她听不见自己的声音是否扭曲。带血的子弹头清脆地摔在地上，然后是玻璃的碎屑击地，尽管总警司下达了不要开枪的命令，帕西瓦尔当值的夜晚，刑警们的枪支朝着被砸的大开的窗户，火舌在枪口疯狂喷吐。他们的子弹无力地飞向拥抱玛琳菲森的夜空，仿佛她扎入的不是他们熟知的天空，而是他们从来没探寻过的内心恐惧。他们嘶吼，枪口也朝着她极速缩小的背影怒吼，直到她完完全全消失地看不见——他们垂下胳膊，无力举起武器。那个时候他们才知道，也许他们想要的不是公平正义，也不是法律的重现。他们想要的仅仅是恐惧消失，躲在那片永恒的夜空，躲在浩瀚星辰所披挂的无人愿意涉足的黑暗中，然后安静等待白天的到来。  
人心的浪潮会统统向他们的太阳倒去。即使是阳光到达地球前的短暂的八分钟，再少的等待也变成了亵渎。  
英格瑞斯把计时炸弹设定成了八分钟。  
天将破晓！

她头上的黑袋子被扯下来，从落地窗穿过的强烈的阳光马上刺得她眼泪直流。奥斯泰市区一百天以来没有下过一场雨，那天空澄澈地让人绝望，苍天就这么眼睁睁地看着罪恶一遍又一遍地上演。她扭动着身子，想要挣脱，即使是一旦飞出就要被射杀的鸽子，一旦给他们一个透露着光的小洞，出口，一块看起来美丽而光明的未来，他们就会奋不顾身。英格瑞斯懒得提醒她，只是捏住她不断摇晃的下巴，甚至用虎口压迫她脖子上包扎好的伤口，细密的血珠被挤出来，把本就快结痂的伤口弄得又痛又痒。她逼迫爱洛拉溢出泪光的双眼看着她，然后退让出她的视野些许，让她看向英格瑞斯身后毒辣的高高挂起的日头，太阳威严地注视着爱洛拉，她没有半点软弱和感化的意思，泪水止不住地溢出，她哭闹着闭上眼睛，那块狠辣而耀眼的光斑刻进了她的视网膜，成为她无论睁眼还是闭眼皆无法逃脱的一片光明照耀。鲜红的数字从光斑的中心出现，英格瑞斯在她面前打开了一只箱子。炸弹的计时器凝固在八分零零秒。英格瑞斯把箱子放在了爱洛拉的腿上。出于某种本能的害怕，她不颤抖了。  
因为时间已经开始变化，变成了七分五十九秒。  
她的身影消失在那片阳光照耀的落地窗前，筹码全都就位，她要做的只不过是关掉那扇准备好的，无法从房间内部打开的安全门而已。她让时间吃掉爱洛拉，真好笑，只不过是在做时间本来就在做的事情罢了。  
但英格瑞斯从不做多余的事情。  
爱洛拉在落地窗前看到楼下的广场，聚集起来的人们似乎在等待什么。英格瑞斯从酒店出发，不一会儿在簇拥下就到达了广场的演讲席。英格瑞斯要爱洛拉亲眼目睹玛琳菲森的谋杀？她远远地看见英格瑞斯掏出一封信件示人，人群骚动，不断发出怒喊，要玛琳菲森从人类的世界被驱逐出去，以至于把怒火全都发泄到暗夜族，甚至所有精灵身上。这是谎言。爱洛拉如果能活着，就会把拍卖行伪造信件，英格瑞斯诬陷玛琳菲森的事实都告诉他们。她慌乱地看向炸弹计时器，时间已然过去了一半。而玛琳菲森还没有出现。她在阳光中冷的颤抖，一片亮晶晶的东西在黝黑的箱子内部，她这时才注意到，一个不小心，箱子从她的膝盖上摔下来。刀片顺着地板滑出好远。该死，英格瑞斯究竟是什么意思？爱洛拉笨拙地伸出脚尖去够，巨大的黑影投射，接着瞬间就消失了。爱洛拉恍惚地抬起头，玛琳菲森早就飞离了她，向着众人簇拥的英格瑞斯坠去。  
她更加卖力地去够那只刀片，却好像四肢不受控制似的，在没有铺上地毯的房间内，她一脚反而把刀片踢得更远。这行不通。她一咬牙，下了狠心，连人带椅子向一侧翻倒，膝盖被之前倒在面前的箱子硌得生疼。她试着背过椅子，翻身爬向那只刀片。三分钟。她的皮肤已经被磨破，被反绑在背后的双手根本没办法触碰到刀片，她试着其他的姿势，根本就是徒劳。汗水从她的头皮上溢出来，把她的脸和发凉的地板粘在一起。筋疲力尽的人看着半开合的箱子，黝黑的内部不断变化的数字。她突然想到自己执迷不悟的父亲，他面对着倒数的炸弹，面对他为自己设定好的死期究竟是何感想？也许一切都会在这里结束。他的自杀是向他的仇恨妥协了吗？她睁大了自己澄澈的蓝眼珠，那里面有整个苍天，有在光柱下不断翻飞的亮晶晶的灰尘，这个俗世。楼下嘈杂的喇叭声哭喊起来，扩音器里不断重复着的机械声音，一遍又一遍地叫着玛琳菲森的名字。她黑色的身影突然闯进爱洛拉天蓝色的世界，然后是火，千万片灰烬。她从未如此强烈的觉着自己要活下去。  
玛琳菲森如坠落的燃烧流星，将试图上前阻止她的人尽数轰飞。英格瑞斯——她就站在那里，在骚乱的人群中，像是狂乱浪潮中屹立不倒的尖塔，她要阳光无论在哪个角度都能照耀到她的面容。  
“还给我！”魔力扭曲了玛琳菲森身边的空气，气势汹汹地朝英格瑞斯扑来。  
“还给你什么？”  
“所有事，所有人！爱洛拉在哪里？”  
“无可奉告。”  
她的手扣上英格瑞斯的喉咙，利爪刺入她的皮肤，咬出猩红的血痕，英格瑞斯突然大笑起来，玛琳菲森更加用力，她一边笑，一边咳嗽，脸色变得惨白，“杀了我啊，玛琳菲森，动手啊？还有什么是你做不出来的？”  
“爱洛拉在哪！”她把英格瑞斯的身体提了起来，阳光此时真的全都打在她的脸上，她心满意足地微笑。  
“我可以夺走任何你爱的事物。我没有输，你也赢不了。”  
“疯子！”玛琳菲森怒喊，双眼已经变成血红色。  
“杀了我！”英格瑞斯也朝她怒吼，她要成功了。因为玛琳菲森的手指，已经扎进了她的皮肉。颤抖不已。“你永远也不会知道她在哪。杀了我啊！”  
“放开英格瑞斯夫人，玛琳菲森！”警车已经陆续赶到，玛琳菲森对他们的言语充耳不闻。他们重复多少遍都没有用。他们注意到，英格瑞斯的眼球已经因为缺氧，即将失去意识而向上翻，血液从玛琳菲森扎进她皮肤的指尖流出，寂静地爬上玛琳菲森的白皙手臂，在英格瑞斯的白色套装上流淌。  
“不能再等下去了，我宣布可以进行狙击！”  
造型狭长而尖锐的子弹从几百米开外的地方打出，撕裂着周遭的空气，风和日丽，狙击手的精确计算也没有偏差。一声遥远的枪响。  
猩红色的花朵突然溅在了英格瑞斯的脸庞上，被强烈的阳光蒸发出难以忍受的腥气，那颗子弹穿过玛琳菲森的头脑，她的一只眼球被击打的破裂，与弹孔一齐满溢鲜血。所有人都安静下来，不曾颤抖的玛琳菲森缓缓眨眼。那双完美无缺的绿色眼眸随着睁眼再次出现，头脑上的黑暗创洞则永远地闭上，严丝合缝。  
“可悲。”  
目睹了玛琳菲森不死的事实的警官差点要昏过去。这完全没有意义。他不指挥了，在一片寂静中等着玛琳菲森折断英格瑞斯的脖子。涌到她们面前的千军万马全都安静了。他们从未觉得这片干净的晴空深邃地可怕，即使蜷缩在他们脚边的一小块大地，与自己的同类抱团取暖，那片他们逃不开的天空，在更为广阔的幽邃中注视着他们的眼睛，某些更加超然的物种，让他们跪倒，也绝不可能有被原谅的机会。把玛琳菲森送到这个凡人的世界，似乎是那股神秘力量最大的惩罚。  
“上帝啊。”  
从未信仰过的警察，此时也忍不住朝自己所知道的神呼救。  
那片天空从始至终就什么也没有。没有回应。就像死了的人终将步入的一片虚无，爱洛拉抗拒那片天蓝色。她还在尝试，眼中尽是缺氧而造成的黑色斑点。贴着地板的耳朵听见了脚步声，她想制造出什么声响，好让过路的人注意到——她的嘴还被封着。  
只有五十九秒了。  
门突然开了，皮肤黝黑的警官冲进来，捡起地上的刀片就往爱洛拉身上的束缚割去。他撕掉了爱洛拉嘴上的胶带。  
“帕西瓦尔警官？你怎么——”  
“快走吧，丫头。时间不多了。”身形魁梧的前特警队警官扶起爱洛拉无力的身体，几乎是把她揪了出去。“玛琳菲森快把英格瑞斯杀了！只有你才能阻止。”  
英格瑞斯扬起头。黑暗出现在笼罩她的金光四溢的世界中。她开始耳鸣，只是模模糊糊地听见爆炸，安静的人群又开始沸腾了。玛琳菲森可真够磨蹭的。  
“爱洛拉就在那个爆炸的房间里。玛琳菲森……这也算是她死在你面前吧？你才是最可悲的那一个。如果你能够好好的死去，也不至于要眼睁睁地看着你身边的人代替你去死。如果你一早就不存在，他们没准还能作为普通人，好好地活着吧？这从来都不是我欠你的……这是你生下来就犯的罪过，因为你不该存在。”  
“住嘴！”她终于要狠下杀手了。英格瑞斯的笑容在剧痛中抽搐，她像是一个吸毒过量的瘾君子，她看见了五颜六色的天光，她觉得自己的灵魂即将腾飞，赢家，她将会是赢家。因为——因为爱洛拉的尖叫向她的脑部扎去，像是狠狠掷出的飞镖正中她快感的靶心。  
“玛琳菲森，住手！”  
任何伤害不曾撼动她，此时玛琳菲森却松开了手。她惊诧地回望，爱洛拉向她冲来，要她放开英格瑞斯。“不要变成她口中的怪物！”她根本不介意怪物不怪物的，她的听觉似乎又被拿掉，她的眼里只有活蹦乱跳的爱洛拉，尽管她在哭喊，她丢下英格瑞斯，专注地望着她的小女孩，回忆中爱洛拉蹦蹦跳跳地向她冲来，伴随着一串欢笑。在这灰暗的街巷，拥挤的人群，奥斯泰永不结束的晴天，摩斯区连绵的阴雨中，迷失的玛琳菲森被她牵起手，穿越迷宫，穿越她孤独而茫然，无所皈依的人生，她不再探寻，因为这一切的出口就在她的面前——她走近爱洛拉，把她抱进怀里。温暖的春日，野草的香气，露水蒸腾的清甜，她儿时拥有过的最美好的事物，此时正在她臂弯里轻轻哭泣。她们把英格瑞斯甩在背后，正如以前玛琳菲森跨过史蒂芬的尸体，尘埃遍地的过去只属于死神。  
但自诩为赢家的人还没有死。  
箭矢从爱洛拉的腹部穿过，箭头在玛琳菲森的身上炸裂，亡灵花油把她的衣衫浸润成粉红色。她们缓缓分开，羽毛短剑取代了箭矢，插在爱洛拉的身上。她疼地跪坐下去，在因为剧痛而眯起来的双眼中，火焰从玛琳菲森受伤处迸发，火光一瞬间吞噬了她，爬满她的全身，窜起几丈有余。但玛琳菲森并没有在火中融化，泪流满面的爱洛拉一早就知道会发生什么。她好像投身烈火的柴薪，在舞动中，边缘发着亮光的灰烬挥洒，一片，两片，成千上万。玛琳菲森会感到极度痛苦吗？她不知道，她看见即将灰飞烟灭的玛琳菲森用尽全力，伸出手，要抹掉她的眼泪，她刚触碰到爱洛拉，指尖便因为她的柔和与温暖而破碎。眼泪毫不留情地冲掉她化为的灰烬，爱洛拉伸手去捞，扰动空气，它们纷纷避让。英格瑞斯扔掉了从演讲台下拿出来的十字弓，“玛琳菲森已经死了！”她大声宣布。爱洛拉痛苦地蜷曲起身子，英格瑞斯根本不在意她的死活，走上去，拔出了短剑。爱洛拉哀嚎起来，血液从腹部的伤口泉涌。英格瑞斯在残害她，指责声没有从人群中传出来。  
“叛徒。你也跟着她一起去死才好呢。”  
“我才是赢家，看到了吗，爱洛拉？”她张开双臂，会意的人群一下子爆发出欢呼，尽管她满脸鲜血，“我会和玛琳菲森同归于尽？爱洛拉，你根本不了解你的对手有多想赢。这是最蠢的办法，所以我提前把这个蠢办法告诉你，造出一副我要用生命诬陷玛琳菲森的假象，如果帕西瓦尔警官再不把你放出来，也许我就真的要被玛琳菲森掐死了。可是你适时的出现，分散了玛琳菲森的注意力，也让我能为这局画上最后一笔。胜负已分。我有提前告知过你的，小白鸽。”  
血流如注的爱洛拉突然明白过来英格瑞斯说过的事情。射击场的鸽子。自以为的出路，其实是一个死局。英格瑞斯把所有人耍的团团转。她想要冲上去，想要把手指伸进英格瑞斯脖子上的伤口狠狠掐去，她刚站起来，却发现自己痛的根本走不动路。警察要上前拦住她，英格瑞斯微笑着，示意他们都不要插手。  
“来啊，爱洛拉。你不是想要复仇吗？玛琳菲森不能做的事情，你倒赶着去做，真是虚伪啊。”她居然走上前，把羽毛短剑交到爱洛拉的手里，然后拉过她的胳膊，把刀刃架在自己的脖子上。“切下去，丫头。切啊！”英格瑞斯迎着爱洛拉的怒吼狂笑起来，她太了解他们了。爱洛拉哭喊着，紧抓着剑刃，倒刺深深扎入手掌，却没有半点力气下刀。英格瑞斯一把打掉了她手上的剑刃，爱洛拉也被推到在地。  
“无论是自身软弱，还是自诩的善意，爱洛拉，你都让我发笑。也许你的生命也不该存在于这个世界上？你有时候真是虚伪的让人讨厌。瞪吧，好好地瞪着我，指望我一辈子也不会忘记你这样的丑陋神情，然后再在心里对我下达一个鬼知道会不会实现的诅咒……你不是最喜欢精灵的那套魔法？”  
魔法……她要是有一星半点魔法就好了。爱洛拉在自己的血泊中颤抖，她似乎从小到大都受玛琳菲森的魔法的保护。她却没有能保护玛琳菲森，保护摩斯区众人的任何的办法。也许英格瑞斯说的对，像她这样软弱的人真该一早就死掉，不要其他人因为保护她而丧命。即使如此看轻自己，事实是，玛琳菲森不假思索地把自己的生命分给了她，分给一个没有任何魔力的人类，现在，即使是分得的生命，也要被软弱无能的自己给弄丢。温暖的灰烬漂浮在她的脸上，她眼中逐渐黯淡下去的天蓝色有玛琳菲森飞翔的身影。诅咒啊，祝福啊，还有花朵。如果到了那个世界，她想问问玛琳菲森送给母亲的究竟是什么事物。  
是诅咒。  
“只有强力的生物，和心灵纯洁无暇的人，才能下达有效的诅咒。”  
如大梦初醒。  
“我诅咒——”  
“你要诅咒我？我认真听着呢。”英格瑞斯只觉得，一心想要复仇的愚者真是可怜。  
“我诅咒我自己的生命。”血液从喉咙处涌上来，她只能吞咽才能继续讲话，“我诅咒我身体内，那卑劣且污秽的生物赐予我的生命，我诅咒它的存在，我要它回到它主人的身体，我要承受它的人代替我受原罪之苦——”她讲不出话来了。金色的魔力一下从她的口鼻，她的伤口处溢出，英格瑞斯震惊地看着这一切。灰烬被金光席卷，在爱洛拉早已没了呼吸的尸体上飞舞：她的诅咒生效了。  
生命从灰烬中来。这就是凤凰信仰的真意。  
光芒飞向灰烬，化成液滴，把每一片都点燃成耀眼的金色，在空中回旋着，逐渐铸成一个光团，人们除了仰望便做不出任何举动。太阳一瞬间也失去了所有的颜色。它突然猛地炸开，人们被这颗沉默的超新星吞没，光，满世界的光，但他们不觉得刺眼。那个人们熟知的可怖身影从光芒中走出，她的全身竟然也是由光组成。属于她肉体的尘埃尚未沉淀，头上的角却好像天使的光环。她张开翅膀，飞向爱洛拉，将她抱起。鲜血早就随着生命的魔力尽数消失，她的怀中是一个苍白而静默的美人。她看起来很安详，似乎仅仅是睡着了而已。  
他们没有注意天空。据摩斯区的人说，他们看见在奥斯泰出现了一片凤凰形状的云朵。它展开翅膀，太阳就是这只凤凰闪烁的眼睛。  
凤凰也好，天使也好，恶魔也好，怪物也好。她在交织的崇拜声与谩骂声中，早就不在意自己的身份。在众目睽睽之下，金色的影子亲吻了沉睡的美人，接触着爱洛拉冰冷身体的灰烬首先沉淀，她抱住爱洛拉的臂膀，她亲吻爱洛拉的嘴唇有了实体，然后是整张脸，她的那对角，她的身体，她身后的翅膀。金光再次注入爱洛拉的身体，她的伤口痊愈了，胸廓也渐渐有了起伏。  
“仙女教母？”  
是的。玛琳菲森唯一确认的角色就是，她是这小野兽的仙女教母。她抚摸着爱洛拉被注入生命的红润脸颊，拇指有意无意地在她的嘴唇上拨过，似乎是让她不要忘记这一吻。泪光出现在爱洛拉的眼里，玛琳菲森刚把她放下，她就抱住玛琳菲森大哭起来。  
“你好啊，小野兽。”  
“我必须得承认，这场面实在是感人的过头了。玛琳菲森女士？”英格瑞斯打断了她们的重逢，“咱们的事情还没结束呢。”  
“是的。英格瑞斯。”玛琳菲森回答着。爱洛拉扯住她的袖子，“无论怎么样，不要杀她。你不是怪物。”  
“我知道我该做什么。”她最后亲吻了爱洛拉的面颊，才放开她，缓缓向英格瑞斯走去。  
英格瑞斯一只手藏在腰后，似乎是在行礼。爱洛拉瞥见她脚边装亡灵花剑油的小空瓶，在她的身后，羽毛短剑散发着猩红的光彩。  
“小心！”  
英格瑞斯抬起手，短剑向玛琳菲森扎去，她翅膀轻扇，一阵魔力把她手上的剑刃轰飞。  
“我还没有输，玛琳菲森！”  
“你这套说辞还是到审判的时候再拿出来吧，疯子。”她一把就抓住英格瑞斯的手腕，接着抓住另一只，似乎是要来一场舞蹈，却马上张开了翅膀——她们的舞台不在地面上。她以为英格瑞斯在如此的高空上会尖叫，可她没有。她满心期待玛琳菲森能在飞翔的中途把她丢下去，让她粉身碎骨。她宁愿死，也不愿意输。玛琳菲森不会让她死。一手持剑，一手抬着天平的蒙眼女神浮雕出现在了建筑的楼顶。复仇。英格瑞斯怎么就没想到呢，法律就是实打实的复仇机器。冤有头，债有主。她所做的一切，自有人叫她付出代价。  
人们涌出来，把她们包围。警署的资料已经送了过来，不用多说，英格瑞斯马上就被人拉起来带走。  
“女士，恐怕你还不能离开。”他们拦住了转身欲走的玛琳菲森。  
“你也会一同接受审判。”  
英格瑞斯听到此处，终于爆发出开怀的笑声，在走廊中渐行渐远。

缄默之墙垮塌了。听博拉说，那应该是玛琳菲森的死亡所导致，即使因为诅咒的原因复活过来，缄默之墙早就被锈蚀成渣，毕竟经年累月，风一吹就消散。树木制成的天空塔也一度枯萎。爱洛拉问他为什么羽毛短剑还能够存在，他倒给不出什么解释。也许是因为它早就有了新的主人？被复活过来的迪艾瓦对自己人形的状态非常不满意——或者他现在对所有的，除乌鸦以外的状态都不满意。“你们把我原本漂亮的身体都变哪里去了？”他居然朝着玛琳菲森大吼大叫。他丢掉了一部分记忆，不过看到了玩具娃娃就会本能地颤抖，甚至有一次直接变成大狗冲上去把它咬的稀烂。爱洛拉又问玛琳菲森审判的结果，她摇摇头，一句话也没说。  
“那就是无罪释放咯？”  
“如果不是那帮人类检察官，我都想不起来自己做过那么多糟糕的事情呢。”  
“所以他们审判的结果是什么？”  
”嗯……我晚点再告诉你吧。今晚是个重要的日子，月圆之夜。好消息你应该知道了吧，我们的糖果在约翰市长的帮助下可以生产了，不过有产量限制。”  
“他是个不错的人。”爱洛拉点头。“英格瑞斯的审判结果已经见报，惋惜的是她两次谋杀你的罪名都不成立，因为——你没有死。所以是谋杀未遂。羊角湾监狱，终身监禁。真是便宜她了。”  
“至少她不会有机会为害人间。要她死也纯属没有意义。”  
“我很高兴你这么想。”爱洛拉抱住玛琳菲森，想要吻她的脸颊，不过玛琳菲森过于高大，因此略显腼腆的，她弯下了腰。“再经过一些正式的手续，摩斯区和奥斯泰就能重新连接。市长准备成立摩斯区自己的区政府和议会，法院还要稍等，等精灵们定出一套适用于自己的法律，目前通用的还是奥斯泰的法律。”  
“你也会在那里当职吗？”  
“这是当然。我永远站在摩斯这一边。”  
“我很高兴，在你身上我看到了人类和精灵共存的可能性。爱洛拉，你让我感到骄傲。”  
“说这话还太早了吧？你有的是机会看到我更多的可能性呢。”  
玛琳菲森捏了捏她的鼻子，爱洛拉笑着扭头躲开。  
“真抱歉，我又死了一次。你又把生命分给了我。”  
“也不尽然。你不是具有强大魔法的生物，就自认为是心灵纯洁无暇的人？荒谬，我看见了，你想和我上床。”  
“我——”爱洛拉的脸上多了两抹绯红。  
“谁知道呢。这不纯正的诅咒也没有把你全部置于死地。就像潘多拉的盒子，放跑了诅咒，却在最深处留下了希望。看，他们来了。”  
玛琳菲森施展魔力，轻轻拨开充作窗帘的柳条。聚集在天空塔附近的暗夜族们手上都拿着一个小木盒子，博拉也飞过去，把成色最好的那个交到玛琳菲森手中。她转头就把她放在了爱洛拉的手上，叮嘱她先不要打开。  
“准备好了吗？”她示意爱洛拉走到窗前，柔声问着。  
“准备什么？”  
“把那只盒子拿稳。”她把爱洛拉抱起来，“我们到月亮上去。”黑色的羽翼张开，在同样漆黑的夜晚和朦胧而清冷的月光中，玛琳菲森带领着暗夜族飞上天空，穿过冰凉的空气和稀薄的云层，衣着单薄的爱洛拉向玛琳菲森的怀里缩，她们的发丝在风中缠绕在一起，她痴痴地盯着玛琳菲森的嘴唇，看起来似乎比平常更加温暖，更加柔软。从她魂牵梦绕的嘴唇中吐露出呼唤，玛琳菲森轻唤着她。  
“爱洛拉，可以打开盒子了。注意不要让你的影子投在上面。”  
她点头，打开了紧抓着的小木盒。其他悬停在空中的暗夜族也朝着月亮，打开自己手上的盒子。漆黑的盒子内部，是一块小小的糖果。月之雪。这是最优质的批次，生产的全部过程都是在黑暗中进行，成品的最后一步，就是接受满月照耀。而从中挑选出的最优品，则由暗夜族们穿越云层，为它们寻找最纯净的，不带任何杂质和阴翳的月光。爱洛拉望着自己手中的糖块表面渐渐结出稀薄的白霜，屏住呼吸，此时她的呼吸对比起这片纯净，都是污浊的。她觉得耳边一热，玛琳菲森的嘴唇靠近她的耳朵轻语，她感觉血液一下子冲上了大脑。  
“还有一句魔咒，才能让它更加完美。要知道吗？”  
爱洛拉羞涩地点点头。玛琳菲森说起了一句精灵的古语，虽然爱洛拉并不是精通此道之人，这句话的意思她一清二楚。  
“我把，我的心给你。”  
我爱你。  
她忘记自己是以什么样的腔调念出这句咒语。耳朵旁边湿湿的，是泪水吗？玛琳菲森为什么要流泪？她不知道。手中的月之雪突然在冰冷的月光中变了颜色，一丝属于玫瑰的绯红把白霜点染，紧接着，白霜上开出了花朵。  
只要见过这块糖果的人都会说，这是成色最好的一块月之雪。即使从来没有尝过，那独一无二的外形，绝妙的香气，都让人对此深信不疑。希望赶超上前辈的精灵们无论是自己想破脑袋，还是对爱洛拉死缠烂打，都套不出玛琳菲森临时起意的咒语究竟是何。  
隔夜醒来的爱洛拉在床边找不到玛琳菲森的身影。远处，摩斯区的边界，一望无际的荒原，市长约翰，全部陪审团，法警，他们等着玛琳菲森前来遵守誓言。玛琳菲森朝他们颔首致意，一步跨出了摩斯的边界，誓言让她再也回不了头。  
玛琳菲森的审判结果就是，她必须立下誓言，甘愿把自己放逐，从此再也不许跨入摩斯和奥斯泰。在亡灵花处死和永世监禁等其他糟糕的选项之外，约翰市长以不人道和占用资源为由统统否决，用誓约和放逐祝福了玛琳菲森的自由。不死与强大的魔力让她成为超越任何精灵，超越任何人类的存在。这个社会没有她的位置。这个社会没有神的位置。她早就该理解这些。  
玛琳菲森是孤独的。  
或许不是。乌鸦虽然丢掉了自己的记忆，却还坚持着自己的使命。他与摩斯区的厚重乌云一起爬上荒原，在众人头顶盘旋两圈，然后向玛琳菲森的背影飞去。  
女孩疯了一般在荒原上奔跑，雨滴与她微不足道的泪水融为一体。正像人们的身影隐匿在草叶，丛林，高楼大厦中。他们全都走了。爱洛拉躺倒在天与地之间，她从未觉得世界如此广阔，也从未觉得自己的存在如此孤独。

隔着铁窗，她和菲利说，如果知道自己的儿子会出卖她，那么她宁愿在他还是个婴儿的时候把他一头撞死。这是英格瑞斯对他说过的最后一句话。她不算是个沉稳的女人，耐得住不去说话，所以唯一的可能性就是，她死了。英格瑞斯宁愿死都不愿意亲眼看着自己全盘皆输的事实。菲力对此表示理解。他们把她好好地下葬。也许这一切是有温情存在的？她没有对约翰下狠手。只不过他再也没办法证明自己的猜想。他会在每个休息日都去看看母亲的墓。穆勒·辛赫在奥斯泰可谓是混的如鱼得水。他现在倒成了商会会长。他苦笑，那就是一帮毫无荣誉感的人，英格瑞斯的计划败露后，本来是他们抱着掠夺资源而自愿加入的行为，到了法庭上却一边倒去，非要把所有的罪责全都加在英格瑞斯身上，说是她的暴力胁迫他们才不得已而为之。他作为警督，黑暗的东西自然见识的不比这更少，因此也只能一笑了之。他最近有向爱洛拉求过婚，毕竟他们俩都已经到了谈婚论嫁的年龄，可爱洛拉却说她已经嫁了人，她说她嫁给了摩斯区。菲力释怀了。他站在港口旁边，把他准备好的戒指丢到了叹息河的入海口。宏伟的“辛迪加”号吹出长长一个汽笛，菲力羡慕地看着它庞大的身影离去，这些船只时刻提醒他，外面还有更加广阔而美丽的世界。  
金发的女人站在船头的甲板上，和一个红发的小女孩说着话。小女孩因为久病，曾经很长的一段时间都下不了床，可是因为她的父亲站对了阵营，她也获得了一个神秘的祝福。金发女人则和这个什么都想要知道的小女孩讲起自己的收藏品，讲起一把由骨头和红发制成的琴。“就像是你这样的红头发。”她蹲下来，把玩着小女孩的头发，把她弄得很不舒服，看到父亲远远地走过来，她匆忙跑到父亲的背后。  
“英格瑞斯夫人，咱们要离开奥斯泰了。您再多看几眼这个曾今属于您的城市吧？”  
“辛赫，它不是曾经属于我。它终将属于我。”英格瑞斯提醒着穆勒·辛赫。他只不过是个懂得投机取巧的商人，只要有商机，他就毫不犹豫地去做。在摩斯区他曾赚的盆满钵满 ，这一点，对于大拍卖行也同样适用。拍卖行最终没有被银行收回去，而是由辛赫的一个远房亲戚接手。而那些让人毛骨悚然的藏品则被移到了地下室最后一层。当然，除了那件。伯劳遇上的那个女人，和英格瑞斯有几分相似。因此她收起了这具尸体，让曾经收编在麾下的，被吊销执照的整容医生，把这个伪物塑造的更加完美。  
他们把她的藏品风风光光地下葬了。  
“您什么时候会再回来？”  
“ 这个还尚不清楚。不过，你们得记住。”  
“我回来时，这个城市，将会变成人间地狱。”  
“只要有钱赚，夫人，它变成什么样我都不介意。”


End file.
